One Piece II: The treasure of the Red Skull
by Lily Boom
Summary: Nuevas aventuras.Nuestros heroes parten de nuevo a la aventura y por el camino irán resolviendo algunos misterios sobre el rey de los piratas y la relación con su nuevo tripulante.Intriga, diversión... acciónSanji X Nami Zorro X Personaje misteroso
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Un poco de pasado. Un nuevo futuro.**

Es curioso como cambia la vida. Desde que descubrimos que el vejestorio de Gold Roger había llamado One Piece a un tesoro mucho más valioso que cualquier tesoro de oro o joyas del mundo todos hemos cambiado un poco.

Os preguntareis que por qué yo, el más callado y racional de todos los tripulantes del Alma de Ferry está enrollándose tanto y soltando estas paridas sobre la amistad, los tesoros y demás. Ni idea, ni yo mismo lo sé. Además, lo que podáis pensar vosotros me importa una m, o sea, que no me importa nada.

El caso es que en el viaje a buscar el One Piece conseguimos alguna que otra ganancia material, sí… yo en concreto he conseguido dos nuevas espadas y un buen capital en monedas y joyas. He ganado mucha experiencia como espadachín y, aunque aún no he conseguido llegar a ser el mejor espadachín en los siete mares sí que he conseguido mejorar mucho. Algún día ganaré al Cetrero Fantasmal, algún día…

Por ahora, Nami y Sanji salen juntos. Creo que les va bastante bien. Usuff y Luffy siguen en las mismas. Más solos que la una pero buscando… al menos Usuff.

Yo sigo igual, sin novia y tampoco ando loco buscando una. No, las mujeres solo sirven para complicarte la vida. No necesito una para que me la complique más, para eso ya tengo lo de hacerle de canguro al tonto de Luffy.

Aún así, hemos conseguido el tesoro del One Piece, somos el grupo más unido que pueda encontrarse en los siete mares.

Ahora mismo estamos navegando de nuevo, explorando nuevas rutas y yendo de un lado a otro, visitando nuevos lugares… Lo de siempre.

Ahora mismo somos cinco en la tripulación: Usuff, Luffy, Nami, Sanji y yo.

El resto se fue tras lo de Grand Line. Cada uno ha decidido rehacer su vida a su manera y nosotros cinco juntos.

Yo estaba echando una cabezadita en cubierta cuando avisaron de la cercanía a la costa. Nami estaba tostándose un poco al sol, pero yo dormitaba un poco sin camisa. Me dijeron que el solo es bueno para las cicatrices y yo aún tengo las del Cetrero Fantasmal, así que un poco de sol no viene nada mal.

"Nami, ¿dónde estamos ahora?" le pregunté abriendo un ojo para ver un pueblo en el horizonte.

"Narima, es un pueblo suficientemente pequeño para no necesitar una base de la marina pero suficientemente grande para tener uno de los mejores mercados de este lado del mar." Me explicó sonriendo. "Sanji dijo que necesita comprar más víveres, y a mí no me vendría mal un bañador nuevo. La última batalla me dejó este un poco mal."

Era cierto, la última vez que habíamos peleado había conseguido que le hiciesen un corte en el tirante del bañador que había solucionado atando por la parte frontal el tirante roto al que estaba bien.

"Chicas..." Usuff dijo.

"Vamos, vamos." Dijo Luffy sonriendo. "No está nada mal lo de hacer una paradita. Así podremos comprar también un regalito de cumpleaños al capitán, ¿no?"

"Eso deberíamos decirlo nosotros." Le reñí yo.

Cierto, al día siguiente era su cumpleaños, por fin cumplía los veintiuno, Sanji y yo tenemos ya veintitrés y Nami veinte hasta finales del próximo mes mientras que Usuff tiene ya los veintiuno.

"¿Narima dices?" pregunté a Nami. "He oído rumores de otros cazadores de piratas… Aquí los piratas no son bien recibidos desde hace años. Creo que algo relacionado con el Capitán LaBelle. Un tipo amigo de Gold Roger, creo que en un tiempo fueron compañeros."

"Yo lo que quiero es comprarme un bañador." Dijo Nami contenta. "Y talvez pueda conseguirlo gratis, je je je."

"Ya que estamos igual cojo unas nuevas gafas de armero." Dijo Usuff mirando cómo el pueblo comenzaba a agrandar según nos acercábamos.

"¡Pues yo pienso buscar algún lugar donde ponerme las botas!" dijo Luffy riéndose.

"¿Aún no hemos llegado y ya piensas en comer?" le riño Sanji viniendo y abrazando a Nami por la espalda. "Creo que habría que tener cuidado. Los piratas no somos bienvenidos por aquí."

"¡Pienso ponerme las botas!" repitió Luffi tras pensarlo un poco.

"¡¿Es qué no me has oído pedazo de alcornoque?!" le gritó Sanji entonces mientras Nami se reía.

Yo simplemente sacudí la cabeza. Después de tantos años juntos eso no había cambiado nada. Luffi seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, y un gran capitán.

Al final llegamos a puerto y amarramos el barco.

"Buenos días señores." Un hombre en el puerto nos dijo. "¿Nombre del capitán y razón por la que desembarcan aquí?"

"Soy Luffi D. Monkey y venimos a hacer unas compras y descansar un poco." Dijo Luffi.

Hay que ver, era tonto hasta para eso. Al menos podía haber dado un nombre falso, pero no… el muy tonto tenía que dar su auténtico nombre siendo el pirata más buscado de los siete mares.

Por eso no fue de extrañar que en un segundo una multitud de hombres armados con arpones, cuchillos jamoneros y otros utensilios de uso cotidiano pero útiles para pelea nos rodease.

"¡¡Piratas!!" gritó el hombre mientras nos rodeaban entre todos.

"Los piratas no sois bien recibidos aquí." Dijo otro. "¡Marcharos!"

"Esto se pone feo." Dijo Usuff.

"Tranquilos, solo hemos venido a reponer víveres y otras cosas." Añadió Nami intentando suavizar las cosas. "Además, necesito ver a un medico." Dijo actuando como si estuviese mareada y/o enferma.

"Eh." Dijo un hombre negro que llevaba solo unos pantalones color crema y un fajín y cargaba con un enorme barril al hombro. "¿Qué pasa aquí?"

"Kai, son piratas." Dijo uno de los hombres.

"Dicen que vienen a comprar y en busca de un médico los muy mentirosos." Dijo otro.

"Desde luego la tía parece un poco… mareada, sí." Dijo otro hombre con barba y un pañuelo en la cabeza sentado en un muro y echado hacia delante. "¿Quiénes decíais que eran?"

"La banda del sombrero de paja." Dijo uno de los hombres.

"Jason, llévate a la chica a ver a LaBelle. Y nada de trucos de los tuyos, por favor." Dijo el gigante. "El resto de vosotros, venir conmigo. Ah, muchachito, guarda eso." Me dijo mirándome. "Si las sacas, aunque sea una seréis llevados de inmediato a la horca."

A regañadientes solté la empuñadura de mis espadas, no me gustaba esa situación, no me gustaba nada.

"¿A dónde nos llevas?" preguntó Sanji.

"Al mercado, compráis lo que tengáis que comprar y os llevo a ver a un amigo." Dijo el gigante. "¿Está claro?"

"Nami, ¿crees que podrás arreglártelas bien sola?" le preguntó Luffi.

"Claro, capitán." Contestó guiñándole un ojo. "Recuerda que soy una pícara."

"Ya de paso dile al médico que le eche un ojo a…" dijo señalando a su pecho donde había sido herida hacía unos días.

"Seguro." Dijo Nami. "Ya que estamos…"

"Vamos bomboncito." Le dijo el del pañuelo. "Te guío a que veas al mejor médico de la isla y al único que atendería a alguien como tú."

"¿Solo tenéis un médico?" preguntó Nami.

"Dos, pero uno nunca jamás, en la vida atendería a un pirata." Me dijo. "O al menos lo son cuando es necesario."

Así pues Nami y el chico se fueron por una calle mientras nosotros seguíamos al gigante.

Nos llevó a un par de tiendas donde compró alguna cosa y luego nos preguntó qué queríamos comprar.

"Necesitamos reponer víveres y algunas cosas más para el barco." Dijo Sanji. "¿Dónde podemos encontrar buenos productos para la cocina?"

"En el mercado." Dijo. "Habéis tenido suerte, hoy es el día de mercado por excelencia. Por eso hay tantos barcos."

"Y si no te importa, necesitaría una armería." Dije yo.

"Comida y la armería." Repitió el gigante sonriendo. "No hay problema. Creo que LaBelle compraba sus cosas… ah, sí. Al viejo de la calle del ciego."

"¡Kaile!" dijo el del pañuelo apareciendo de nuevo. "Dice que son bienvenidos siempre y cuando se atengan a las normas de aquí."

"Ah, veo que no ha perdido su toque." Dijo el gigante sonriendo.

"¿Qué tal está nuestra compañera?" le pregunté.

"Creo que bien." Dijo el del pañuelo. "La verdad es que me echaron antes de que pudiese ver si aparte del mareo fingido tenía algo más. Pero deberíais cuidarla, según el médico estaba herida."

"¿En serio podéis consideraros caballeros si no protegéis a vuestra compañera?" dijo el gigante.

"¡Ya esta…!" dije echando mano a la empuñadura de mi espada pero siendo puesto un cuchillo contra el cuello.

"Cuidado cazador de recompensas…" dijo el del pañuelo. "No te interesa una pelea ahora. Estas en nuestro territorio." Añadió bajando el arma.

"Zorro Rolonoa, el caza piratas más temido de los siete mares." Dijo el negro. "¿Creías que no te reconoceríamos?"

"Veo que vosotros sabéis mucho de nosotros pero nosotros nada de vosotros." Dije yo.

"Yo soy Kaile, pero podéis llamarme Kai." Dijo el gigante. "Y él es Jason."

"_Enchanté_." Dijo el del pañuelo haciendo una reverencia de cabeza. "Tenéis suerte de que os hayamos visto nosotros primero y no el viejo."

"Bueno, y ahora… vamos al mercado ¿o no?" dijo Kaile.

Todos nos pusimos en marcha para ir a lo que parecía una enorme calle llena de tiendas.

"Si no os importa preferiríamos ir cada uno por un lado." Dije yo. "Luego podemos juntarnos en algún sitio."

"Hay una plaza grande en el centro del pueblo." Dijo Jason. "No tenéis pérdida, todos los caminos lleva allí."

"Vale." Dijimos todos.

"Eh, Jason." Kai le dijo. "Aquí el amigo cazador de piratas quería comprar algo para sus armas."

"Bueno, aquí no hay gran cosa." Dijo el gracioso. "Pero según lo que quieras podría aconsejarte una de las dos tiendas."

"Afiladores." Contesté. "Necesito que me afilen mis armas."

"Prueba a ver en Don Fuji." Dijo mirando a un lado. "¡Lulú! ¿Ibas a algún lado?"

Increíble, ese tío no parecía muy normal, persiguiendo a chicas así… penoso. Daba hasta vergüenza ajena.

"Oye, Zorro." Me dijo el negro. "La tienda esa está siguiendo recto por allí y torciendo luego a la derecha. Una tienda con el marco de la puerta descolorido y macetas en las ventanas."

"Supongo que la armería está bien." Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"Aquí no hay armería propiamente dicha, pero Don Fuji aún conserva excedentes de armas."

Entonces sí que me derrumbé, ¿qué clase de pueblo no tenía armas? Ese pueblo sin duda sería un blanco fácil para piratas. A no ser que algo en el pueblo impidiese la llegada de piratas, porque un grupo de aldeanos enfurecidos no serían suficientes para piratas como Buggy o alguno que hubiese comido una fruta prohibida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: El misterioso capitán LeBelle.**

(Voz de Nami)

"¿Ya está?" pregunté sorprendida. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Bueno, no esperarías que te sacase los higadillos por la boca para volver a meterlos ¿no?" preguntó la chica guardando las cosas. "Con esos puntos no te quedará marca, y sobre el resto basta con un poco de ron para desinfectarlo y unos parches para que no se te infecten. Ah, lo del mareo estaba más que claro que era falso." Dijo levantando una ceja. "Puede que a la gente de este lugar les colases la mentira, pero a mi no. Yo fui la que inventó ese truco para no ser atacados."

Era curioso, según el chico que me había guiado hasta ella yo había imaginado un médico de verdad, con su casa y todo; pero me había llevado a una taberna donde me había hecho esperar junto a la puerta mientras él iba a buscar a una chica que estaba sirviendo unas mesas. Cuando ambos vinieron y me presentaron a la chica como el médico que me iba a reconocer me asombré. No debía ser mucho mayor que yo, como mucho uno o dos años, trabajaba de camarera en un bar… ¿y pretendían que me curase?

"Oye, que paso de que me cure la tabernera." Dije yo al chico.

"Perdona, pero si no quieres que te cure no haber venido." Dijo la chica. "Aunque la herida que tienes en el tobillo podría ir a peor."

¿Cómo sabía que tenía una pequeña herida en la base del tobillo? No se me veía y me parecía que no lo había dicho.

"Tranquila, la jefa es la mejor." Me dijo el chico mientras entrábamos en una segunda planta de una casa.

"Siéntate por favor." Dijo señalándome a una cama tranquila. "Jason, ¿por qué no vas a buscar al resto de extranjeros? Diles a todos que esta chica y sus compañeros no son un problema. Yo respondo por ellos."

"Claro Isa." Dijo el chico. "¿Luego vienes?"

Era increíble cómo le obedecía ese chico tan cansito. Una palabra de ella y el chico le hacía caso.

"Sí, luego iré a ver si encuentro al resto." Contestó. "Mantener los ojos abiertos, no queremos broncas aquí, ¿vale?"

Cuando el chico se hubo ido la chica se volvió a mí.

"Ya puedes quitarte la camiseta." Me dijo volviéndose a coger unos frascos para comprobar que estaban vacíos. "Creo que tenías una herida en el torso también ¿me equivoco?"

"No." Contesté "Últimamente hemos tenido bastantes peleas."

"Claro, los piratas siempre están peleando. Incluso entre ellos." Dijo. "El olor de la pólvora, el sonido del oleaje contra la quilla…"

La miré sorprendida mientras empapaba un algodón en el contenido de una botella que sacó de un cajón.

"¿Eres navegante?" le pregunté.

"Lo fui, una vez. Esto escuece un poco, tendrás que aguantar." Dijo mostrándome el algodón.

Con cuidado me pasó el algodón empapado de alcohol de beber por las heridas una a una para luego ir curándolas con tal suavidad que no sabía siquiera que estuviese curándome.

Una tras otra. Si no hubiese estado viéndola trabajar, hubiese jurado que no me hacía nada más que tocarme un poco de vez encunado cuando me miraba las heridas.

Cuando acabamos fue muy amable acompañándome a unas tiendas donde se aseguró de que me tratasen bien y comprándome un par de naranjas de un olor excelente.

"Ten, creo que te gustaban las naranjas." Dijo. "Además son buenas para tus heridas."

Tras comerme una de las naranjas, cuya pulpa se deshacía suavemente en la boca dejando un sabor dulce que me recordó a las que mi madre cultivaba en su huerta.

Entonces me llevó a una tienda donde una señora mayor le saludo y ella sonriendo le explicó la situación antes de irse.

"Lo siento." Me dijo una señora cuando la chica-médico-camarera se hubo ido según ella, a buscar al resto. "Los piratas nunca son bienvenidos desde que ese santo varón se muriese. Pero la chica parece confiar en usted y sus compañeros."

"¿Quién?" pregunté. "¿Algún alcalde?"

"¡No!" dijo la señora. "¡LaBelle! El padre de la señorita Isabelle."

(Voz de Zorro)

"Vaya, este pueblo parece más bien una ciudad. ¿Dónde dijo el chico que estaba la armería?"

Había preguntado pero lo único que había conseguido era perderme más aún. Regresé a la calle principal y volví a buscarla. Pregunté en unas tiendas pero solo conseguían perderme aún más.

Al final unos hombres me emboscaron.

"¿Te has perdido?" me preguntó un hombre.

Genial, eran unos cuatro contra mí. Cuatro tíos armados con navajas en los bolsillos contra mí con tres espadas.

"Claro, los piratas de ahora son todos idiotas." Dijo el otro.

"Debería quedarme a responder, pero estoy buscando un lugar." Dije.

"¡Eres un insolente!" dijo uno.

Al momento todos sacaron sus navajas y se prepararon para atacarme, solo que yo no iba a dejarme vencer.

"Eh, ¿qué pasa aquí?" dijo una voz a mis espaldas. "Guardad eso ahora mismo. ¡Ya!"

Los hombres entonces guardaron las navajas en el mango de nuevo. Y yo vi a mis espaldas a una mujer, o eso creo vistiendo unos pantalones hasta por debajo de la rodilla en una pierna y la otra justo bajo el trasero. La parte superior parecía ser un trapo cubriéndole el pecho, a pesar de todo parecía ejercer control sobre los chicos. Vino hasta ponerse a mi lado y entonces reparó en que mi espada estaba un poco salida de la vaina.

"Tú también visitante." Me dijo entonces. "¿No te han dicho que no sacases un arma en este pueblo? No ofendas a la gente."

"Ellos han empezado." Dijo.

"¿Conoces a este chico, Isabelle?" le preguntó uno.

"Sí, y no es una amenaza." Dijo ella. "Él y sus amigos han venido a comprar provisiones. Lo mismo que cualquier otro turista. Así que no hay razón para emboscarle ¿verdad?"

"Sí, claro." Dijeron dos.

"Bueno, si hace algo mal…" dijo el tercero mientras se giraban para irse.

"Tranquilos, los chicos y yo nos ocupamos." Dijo la chica.

Los tipos entonces se fueron y yo separé mi mano de las espadas. La chica entonces se volvió hacia mí.

"Creo que no encontrabas un lugar ¿no?" me pregunté.

"He preguntado pero lo único que hago es perderme aún más." Dije. "Por cierto, no deberías haberte metido."

"Aquí no nos gustan las peleas." Dijo mirándome. "No lo olvides. Estáis en tierra, los piratas aquí no sois bienvenidos."

"Ni que fuésemos apestados." Dije.

"No, pero los que han ido viniendo a causar problemas han salido con el rabo entre las piernas." Dijo. "Pero por suerte vosotros sois buena gente y solo habéis venido a comprar."

"¿Y qué pasaría si hubiésemos venido en busca de otra cosa y causásemos problemas?" pregunté sonriendo.

"Que tendríamos que enseñaros la salida." Dijo poniéndome mi propia espada contra el cuello, entonces me la tendió de nuevo. "Pero sé que no va a ser así."

Era increíble, ni había visto venir su movimiento y me había puesto mi espada, mi propia espada sacada de su funda contra mi cuello, sin la menor duda.

"Veo que sabes manejar una espada." Le dije.

"Me manejo." Dijo tranquila mientras me guiaba por calles casi desiertas. "Aprendí del espadachín de mi padre, lo superé. Me batí con una de las únicas mujeres espadachín cuando aún éramos unas niñas y solo me ha ganado ella. Bueno, quedamos en empate." Dijo sonriendo. "Me pregunto qué habrá sido de ella, la buena de Kuina. Y creo que tenía un chico peor que ella que la hacía sudar, al menos eso me dijo."

¿Qué nombre había dicho? ¡¿Kuina?!

"¿Conocías a alguna Kuina?" le pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Sí, era la hija de un amigo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Un gran maestro de las espadas. Una vez fuimos de visita a su Dojo y nos quedamos por allí unos días. ¿Pues? ¿La conoces?"

Sí, no podía ser otra que mi Kuina, mi primer amor y amiga.

"Yo era el chico que la hacía sudar." Reconocí. "Hicimos una promesa, ambos entrenaríamos y cuando fuésemos mayores volveríamos a medirnos. Pero… ella rompió la promesa."

"Ah, ya." Dijo la chica tranquila. "Se ha casado ¿no? Sí, oí rumores sobre lo de normas sobre prohibir las mujeres espadachines."

"No." Dije mirando al suelo. "Kuina murió." Ella entonces me miró sorprendida. "Fue un accidente, se calló por las escaleras y…"

Ambos callamos, acabábamos de llegar a una tienda pero no era para nada lo que me habían dicho los dos de antes.

"¡Oye!" le dije. "¿Qué es esto?"

"He notado que tienes las espadas poco afiladas, y por el tipo de espadas malditas que tienes yo diría que aquí podrían dejártelas como nuevas. Puedo hacer que te queden bien." Dijo estirando las manos.

Comprendí que me pedía las espadas. No sé por qué, pero decidí confiar en ella, tenía la sensación de que podía confiar en ella, que no me robaría.

Y en efecto, cogió las armas con cuidado y casi veneración y se las colgó del brazo con sus fundas. Entramos dentro de la tienda y ella habló animadamente con el dueño del negocio. Mientras el hombre afilaba mis espadas con una piedra enorme me di cuenta de que se dedicaba a afilar azadones y demás instrumentos de uso cotidiano, iba a decir algo cuando la chica me hizo un gesto de que me quedase en el sitio y callado.

Al final cuando salimos las espadas habían quedado como nuevas y más brillantes que nunca. El precio había sido incluso barato para lo bien que habían quedado.

"Aquí no hay armerías, pero no por ello nuestras armas son menos peligrosas que las de nuestros enemigos." Dijo sonriendo mientras regresábamos al camino original del mercado y ella iba eligiendo cosas para quien dijo era su familia y pidiendo lo enviasen a su casa. Me sorprendió el poder que parecía tener. Además, por el camino nos encontramos con una señora que le pidió ayuda con su hijo al que llevaba en brazos berreando.

La chica le echó un vistazo a la sombra de un toldo y entonces cogió el biberón donde la señora llevaba el agua y un limón de un puesto cercano y lo exprimió dentro del biberón para añadir lo que parecía una hoja rara dentro también.

"Agítelo bien y déselo al pequeño." Le dijo. "No tiene nada grave, pero necesitaría sombra y estar un día entero a suero hecho con agua, limón exprimido dentro y un poco de menta. Si ve que sigue llorando mucho pruebe el agua y añada agua para dulcificarla."

"¿Es grave?" preguntó la señora.

"No, tan solo creo que sea una ligera deshidratación." Dijo sonriendo. "Y talvez… ¿ha estado expuesto últimamente a un ambiente cargado en su cuarto?"

"Bueno… ha venido un hermano mío a casa y fuma, pero…"

"Nada de tabaco cerca del pequeño." Dijo ella firme. "Ha tenido suerte, si hubiese estado expuesto al humo por mucho más podría haber ido a más graves. Pero no se preocupe, con aire fresco, a la sombra y reposo para pasado mañana estará bien de nuevo. Seguro."

Era increíble, la chica tenía mano para eso. En cuanto le pusieron al bebe el agua esta comenzó a desaparecer y la señora agradecida y sonriente dio las gracias como unas cien veces antes de irse.

"Se nota que es la mejor del pueblo…" decían en voz baja a nuestro alrededor.

"La pobre… con tal pasado…" decían otros.

Era increíble, en ese pueblo de chismosos todos parecían apreciar y respetar a esa chica y sus amigos.

"Oye, por qué todos…"

"¿Me aprecian?" me preguntó tranquila mirando lo que parecían unas hojas secas y encogidas en una bola. "Mi abuelo es un hombre respetable, y yo, aunque he tenido una niñez y adolescencia un poco… inusuales, he trabajado duro aquí, honradamente y me he ganado su respeto día a día. Soy uno de sus médicos y desde que mis chicos y yo llegamos aquí ningún pirata se ha atrevido a parar aquí mucho tiempo con malas intenciones."

"Supongo que el gigante les zurrará." Dije.

"Bueno, sí." Dijo mientras llegábamos a la plaza. "Pero la verdad es que… ¿me disculpas un segundo?"

De pronto había visto algo allí mismo. Un grupo de hombres hacia los que andaba.

(Voz de Isa)

"Creo que había quedado muy claro que vosotros no podíais volver a poner un pie por aquí." Dije tranquilamente a los hombres que ahora estaban apoyados contra la estatua del fundador del pueblo. "Qué hacéis aquí."

"Hemos venido a pasárnoslo bien, así que… apártate." Dijeron moviéndose para irse hacia el pueblo.

Pero yo era más rápida.

"Lo siento, pero tengo que pediros que os marchéis." Dije.

"¿Y si no nos da la gana?" dijo uno.

"Yo no veo que vayas armada." Dijo el jefe. "Y… ah, tampoco tienes a tus perros de presa detrás."

"Ni los piratas ni los ladrones sois bienvenidos por aquí." Dije manteniéndome en mis trece.

"Aparta." Dijo uno dándome un empujón.

Es cierto que me hizo perder un poco el equilibrio, pero eso no me impedía poder detenerles. Al fin y al cabo solo eran cinco contra mí. Menos de lo usual en mis buenos tiempos, y aún seguía entrenando con mis maestros para mantenerme en forma. Y en la playa, que costaba más moverse.

Con una simple acrobacia les volvía a cortar el paso.

"He recurrido a mis buenos modales para pediros que os fueseis." Dije. "Pero veo que los de vuestra clase solo atendéis a unas palabras."

Ellos se rieron y vi como Zorro iba a venir en mi ayuda, pero no le necesitaba para nada.

"Largaros o tendré que echaros." Dije advirtiendo por última vez.

(Voz de Luffi)

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" pregunté al llegar a la plaza y ver el gentío que se había congregado allí. "¿Regalan algo?"

"¡Luffi!" gritó Nami encaramada a una farola. "¡Zorro y la médico están en medio de una pelea!"

"¿Una médico?" pregunté.

"Mierda… le dijimos que no se metiese en líos." Dijo Kai comenzando a abrirse paso.

"¿Y desde cuando podemos controlar a la capitán?" dijo el otro. "Porque desde que tuvo siete años y comenzó a ganarnos en lo nuestro no hemos sido capaces de controlarla."

Usuff y yo les seguimos. La multitud se iba abriendo para ceder el paso al gigante, así que no nos costó mucho llegar hasta el centro donde la chica estaba sentada en el asfalto con las rodillas contra el pecho y Zorro contra un poste.

"¡Isa!" la riño Kai. "¡Te hemos dicho cien veces que de esto nos ocupamos nosotros!"

Ambos hombres comenzaron a reñir a la chica mientras Zorro venía a nosotros y la multitud comenzaba a dispersarse.

Los tíos estaban totalmente reventados en el suelo, les habían metido una paliza de impresión. Lo que me pareció curioso fue que hubiese sido Zorro el que les hubiese dejado así sin usar sus espadas.

"Zorro, creo que esta vez te has pasado." Le dijo Usuff. "Pero al menos no los has partido en dos."

"No he sido yo." Dijo Zorro abriendo los ojos para mirarnos. "La chica esta no parece necesitar ayuda cuando se trata de defenderse."

¿La chica había hecho eso? Bueno, tampoco sé de que extrañaba, Nami también era capaz de defenderse sola de un grupo de hombres.

"Kai, ¿os importa a vosotros sacar la basura de aquí?" dijo la chica levantándose tranquila. "Yo me encargo de buscarles a nuestros amigos un lugar para pasar la noche. Porque supongo que no zarpareis hasta mañana ¿no? Se avecina un temporal."

"No digas tonterías." Dijo Nami. "Hace un día precioso, ni rastro de tormenta." Añadió señalando al cielo despejado.

"Como queráis." Dijo la chica. "Yo solo lo decía por que no seríais los primeros ni los últimos en naufragar cerca de nuestras costas."

"Creo que deberíamos quedarnos." Dijo Sanji. "No va a pasarnos nada por pasar una noche aquí."

"Y tú Zorro, deberías ir al médico." Le dijo Usuff. "Solo para que te echen un vistazo."

Era cierto, todos habíamos sufridos pequeños daños en la última semana. Unos más que otros y algunos no habíamos ido a un médico.

"Hay por aquí algún médico que no sea…" dijo Zorro pero se calló.

"¿Qué no sea mujer?" preguntó la chica. "El más cercano está a más medio día andando de aquí, aproximadamente medio día si vas corriendo."

"A unas siete u ocho horas por los atajos." Dijo Kai. "Pero ni siquiera ella puede a ese ritmo por los atajos."

"Zorro, anímate." Le dije sonriendo. "Al menos es una chica joven y no la vieja bruja que vivía con Chopper."

Zorro creo que se molestó un poco, porque comenzó a gritarme. Sin embargo se dejó curar por la chica misteriosa a la que todo el mundo parecía respetar.

Ella fue la que nos llevó a una casa junto a una taberna, y la verdad es que el sitio no parecía muy malo.

"Bueno, aquí estaréis seguros y cómodos." Dijo. "Habéis tenido suerte porque las habitaciones se agotan pronto estos días. Mi habitación es la del fondo del pasillo. Llamar a la puerta y si estoy dentro ya os atenderé."

"Espera." Le dije yo. "Esto es…"

"Lo único que quedaba libre." Dijo. "La sala de la ropa limpia. Una cama y suficiente espacio para pasar la noche. Mañana ya se quedan libres algunas habitaciones. Y no os quejéis, no voy a cobraros por esto."

"Por una noche podemos apañárnoslas con esto." Dijo Zorro mirando alrededor. "Gracias."

"Pero solo hay una cama." Dije yo.

"Sí, bueno, puedo traeros unos colchones." Dijo la chica. "Y Nami, ¿prefieres dormir aquí o conmigo? En mi cuarto tengo una cama y yo puedo dormir en el colchón."

"Prefiero una cama." Dijo ella sonriendo. "¡Lo siento chicos!"

"Entonces tres colchones para aquí." Dijo la chica.

"Muchas gracias." Dijo Sanji.

"Sí, es de agradecer que no nos eches a patadas." Dijo Usuff.

"A mi no me importa qué sean mis huéspedes mientras no den problemas en el pueblo." Dijo ella. "Ahora Nami, si no te importa… te enseñaré dónde dormirás esta noche."

Nami se fue con ella y nosotros nos quedamos allí, al cabo de un rato volvieron ambas cargando con cuatro colchones dos cada una a hombros.

Enseguida Zorro y Sanji corrieron a ayudarlas. Entre todos conseguimos poner los cuatro colchones juntos de manera que entrasen en esa habitación.

"A ver, heridos." Dijo la chica cuando acabamos. "Os hecho un vistazo a las heridas y…"

De pronto se oyeron voces en la escalera gritando a la chica.

"Un segundo…" dijo la chica abriendo la puerta. "¿Sí abuelo? Estoy aquí."

"¿Qué haces tanto tiempo fuera del trabajo?" oímos la voz de un hombre anciano gritar. "¡Hay demasiada clientela como para que te entretengas en tonterías!"

"Enseguida voy, abuelo." Le dijo la chica. "Ahora estoy atendiendo a unos huéspedes. Y tengo trabajo como médico."

"¡Pues más te vale que te des prisa!" me dijo. "La taberna está a rebosar."

"Sí, abuelo." Contestó ella con voz de cansancio. "Acabo con esto y voy."

"¡Más te vale!" fue lo último que gritó el viejo antes de oírle ir de nuevo escaleras abajo.

"Lo siento, mi abuelo." Dijo entrando de nuevo. "Trabajo en la taberna de aquí al lado, y vivo en esta posada donde damos cobijo a viajeros y demás. ¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí. Heridos. Vamos abajo, es donde tengo el material de medico."

"Con que cures a Zorro solo es suficiente." Dije yo. "¿Sanji?"

"A mí no me vendría mal que me echase un vistazo a la quemadura del costado." Dijo él "Más que nada por tener una opinión más profesional."

"Tranquilos." Les dijo Nami sentándose en la cama. "Yo casi ni me he dado cuenta de cuando me curaba salvo por el escozor del alcohol."

Así pues, Sanji y Zorro la siguieron escaleras abajo mientras nosotros tres nos quedábamos allí acabando de hacer las "camas" para esa noche.

(Voz de Zorro)

"¿Ya has acabado?" le pregunté a la chica aún bocabajo en la mesa camilla que había improvisado allí mismo.

"Quien quiera que te curase todo esto no hizo un gran trabajo pues." Dijo ella tapando uno de los botes de ungüento herbal que me había echado. "Son cortes limpios, con un poco de suerte ni te dejarán cicatriz."

"Vamos Zorro, no seas quejita." Me dijo Sanji poniéndose la camisa tranquilo. "Debería darte vergüenza, un espadachín tan duro como tú actuando así."

"Eh, que solo he preguntado porque ni he notado cuando me cosía." Le dije yo molesto.

"Procura que te dé más el sol en esas cicatrices tan grandes que tienes." Me dijo la chica. "Bueno, pues si me necesitáis estaré en la taberna de al lado. Pasaros por allí a tomaros algo. Mis amigos suelen pasarse de vez en cuando."

Tras eso salió de la habitación y cuando hubimos salido cerró con llave.

"Oye, ¿cómo podemos pagarte esto todo esto?" le pregunté tranquilo.

"Debería pediros unos 100 berries por el alojamiento y las curas." Dijo ella. "Pero por ser amigos voy a dejarlo en la voluntad. Bueno… cuidaros, ¿vale?"

"¿Tenéis cocina aquí?" le preguntó Sanji cuando ella ya estaba en la puerta saliendo.

"No." Dijo poniendo la cabeza en la puerta de nuevo. "Pero podéis pagar la cena en la taberna. No os preocupéis, es barato. Hasta luego." Dijo sonriendo y desapareciendo.

"Que tía más rara." Dije poniéndome la camisa. "Sabe que somos piratas y no nos cobra…"

"Un poco rarita sí que es, pero es guapa." Añadió Sanji con sus ojos-corazón de cada vez que veía a una chica guapa. "Creo que me pasaré a probar su comida."

"Que remedio." Dije. "Anda, subamos a avisar al resto."

"Qué tal os ha ido." No preguntó Luffi cuando volvimos.

"Bien, la verdad es que tiene mano para lo de curar." Dije yo.

"A que sí." Dijo Nami sonriendo. "Tiene pinta un poco rara, pero la verdad es que es buena médico."

"Nos ha dicho que todo esto sale por la voluntad, pero la comida va a haber que pagarla." Le dije yo. "Nos ha sugerido la taberna de aquí al lado."

"Si es suya tiene que ser buena." Dijo Luffi riendo.

"A mi me da igual, siempre y cuando podamos comer algo." Dijo Usuff.

"Pues vamos ahí." Dijo Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"Oye, ¿no te dijo la chica que no fumases?" le dije.

"Sí, pero son solo arañazos." Contestó. "Además, soy un pirata, paso de prohibiciones tontas."

(Voz de Isa)

"Isa, una copa de ron por favor."

"Buenas noches señor." Contesté sonriendo. "Enseguida."

"Buenas noches Isa."

"Hombre, Mr. Long. Lo de siempre supongo" dije sonriendo también.

"Claro." Dijo.

"Aquí tenéis…" contesté poniéndoles sus pedidos sobre sus respectivas mesas.

"Tú siempre tan eficiente." Me dijo un hombre sonriendo.

"Vamos, vamos." Dije apartándome un mechón de pelo de la cara. "Vais a hacer que me lo crea."

Eso les hizo reír.

En los tres años que llevaba allí asentada había conseguido que la gente de allí apreciase mi trabajo y a mí, hasta el punto de que aunque aún recordaban mi pasado, ya nadie me lo recordaba. Solo mis amigos y ex-compañeros seguían llamándome por mi título. Para el resto había pasado a ser Isabel o Isa, la amable tabernera que hacía las veces de médico cuando había heridos o la misma chica que mantenía a raya a piratas y bandidos de las montañas que osasen llegar al pueblo en busca de batalla.

En la pared de la puerta, junto a los anuncios del pueblo aún se conservaban las copias de los anuncios de recompensa por las cabezas de los peores piratas de la historia. La mayoría habían sido tapadas con anuncios de la gente del pueblo; pero allí, entre los anuncios de "Se ha perdido perrita blanca con mancha negra en ojos y cola. Responde al nombre de Fifí." y el de "Regalo vaca lechera por no poder atender. Razón en barra, pregunten por Rubens", estaba la foto de el pirata que más precio tenía por su cabeza de la historia tras Gold Roger y el capitán LaBelle, que aún estaba libre y cuyo cartel de recompensa comenzaba a amarillear por los años sin tocar y el ambiente cargado de humo de algunas noches. La foto que mostraba era la de una mujer sonriendo mientras apuntaba al fotógrafo con una pistola cargada; la misma mujer que ahora estaba sirviendo unas jarras de cerveza a unos marineros llegados del oeste para descargar genero para el mercado de la fiesta grande de este año. O sea, yo.

De pronto la puerta se volvió a abrir.

"Vaya, sí que está esto lleno." Dijo el rubio del grupo.

"¡Eo!" dijo el del sombrero de paja saludándome al verme. "¡Buenas noches!"

"¡Quieres callarte idiota!" le grito Zorro. "¡Estás llamando la atención!"

"Callaros los dos." Les dijo Nami.

Esos chicos me hacían reír. Me acerqué a ellos sonriendo.

"Veo que al final habéis decidido venir." Les dije sonriendo. "Por aquí."

"Gracias." Dijo el rubio apagando el cigarrillo.

"¿Qué hay de comer?" me preguntó el del sombrero de paja sonriendo.

"Anda Luffi, cállate un rato." Le dijo Zorro. "Y deja a la chica trabajar."

"Tenemos el menú del día a elegir entre tres primeros, tres segundos y tres postres; o menú a la carta." Les dije sacando una libreta de mi delantal. "Yo os aconsejaría el del día, porque son platos de la carta pero mucho más baratos."

"Que sean del día pues." Dijo Zorro.

"Bien, pues… cinco menús del día." Dije haciendo una seña en la hoja. "Primeros platos hay… sopa de pescado, arroz con verduras y una ensalada mixta, pero creo podría conseguir un poco de sopa de verduras. De segundo, cordero asado, albóndigas a la jardinera y merluza en salsa verde. Aunque creo que podría sacar una al horno también."

"Cordero con ensalada para mí." Dijo el rubio.

"Sabia elección, señor." Dije sonriendo mientras tomaba nota.

"Yo creo que tomaré… sí, ensalada y merluza al horno." Dijo Nami.

"Hummm… creo que yo tomaré la arroz y no sé si las albóndigas." Dijo Zorro.

"Me parece que las albóndigas estarán buenas. Esta vez las he hecho yo." Dije sonriendo y susurrando la última parte guiñando un ojo.

"A mi me apetece más la sopa." Dijo el de nariz grande. "Y de segundo cogeré también las albóndigas."

"¡Yo quiero todo!" dijo el de sombrero de paja haciéndonos reír a los que estábamos cerca mientras sus compañeros le reñían.

"¡Elige solo uno de cada, so memo!" le gritó Zorro.

"Jo, que tengo hambre." Dijo el del sombrero de paja.

"Pues elige el arroz." Le sugerí. "Está bueno y llena bastante."

"¡Arroz pues!" dijo el chico. "Y de segundo… creo que el pescado con salsa."

"Vale, lo tengo todo." Dije sonriendo. "¿De beber?"

"¿Que entra en el menú?" Preguntó Zorro.

"¿Entra el vino?" preguntó el rubio.

"Si; vino, agua o cerveza." Dije. "Por dos berries más hay quien prefiere ron. Pero yo no lo aconsejo para comer."

"Vino para mí." Dijo el rubio.

"Para todos." Dijo Zorro.

"Eso." Dijo Nami. "Y si es un Burdeos mejor."

"Si pagáis dos berries más puedo sacaros una botella de _Cabernet Sauvignon_ que tenemos por ahí." Les dije sonriendo. "Pero sin que se entere el viejo, ¿vale?"

"Por dos berries más merece la pena." Dijo el rubio mirándome un tanto sorprendido.

"Sea pues." Dijo el del sombrero de paja.

Entonces yo fui a la cocina a buscar el pedido.

(Voz de Zorro)

"Ah… esto sabía a gloria." Dije cuando acabamos con los postres.

"Es curioso." Dijo Sanji. "Se nota que la camarera sabe bastante de cocina."

"Según los hombres de antes ella es la que cocina aunque el viejo tampoco lo hace mal." Dijo Nami.

"¿Creéis que ese viejo será el padre?" dijo Usuff. "O igual es una chica raptada."

"No creo." Dije entonces. "Después de ver la paliza que les metió a los tipos de la plaza no creo que nadie sea capaz de retenerla tanto tiempo en un sitio así contra su voluntad."

"Yo no creo tampoco que la tengan aquí retenida a la fuerza." Dijo Sanji dando otra calada a su cigarrillo. "Qué opináis."

"Echo, le pediré que se venga con nosotros." Dijo Luffi como siempre a su bola.

"¡Pero tú qué dices!" le gritó Nami.

"Este tío siempre a su bola." Murmuré yo. "Anda, bajar la voz que dais vergüenza ajena."

"Nami, cariño, tranquilízate." Le dijo Sanji.

"Bueno, si queréis una copa tendréis que ir a pedirla a la barra." Dijo la chica apilando los platos y vasos sucios para llevárselos a la cocina. "¡Chicos! ¡Se ha acabado el horario de restaurante!"

"Vale, Isa." Dijeron la gente por la taberna.

Era curioso, parecía que allí todos le apreciaban, aunque no me extrañaba. Cocinaba bien y parecía encargarse de que no hubiese peleas ni líos con piratas.

Sanji entonces fue a la barra a pedir las bebidas para todos y nos fue trayendo las cosas.

No pasó mucho rato hasta que volvió a salir la chica, entonces reparamos en que el tal Kai había aparecido hacía rato y estaba sentado en un rincón cerca de la barra, y el del pañuelo en la cabeza había cambiado el pañuelo por otro de otro color.

"Hombre, los nuevos." Dijo cuando nos vio. "Señorita…" añadió dándole un beso a Nami en la mano.

"¿Tú también vienes por aquí a menudo?" le preguntó Sanji molesto por las confianzas que se estaba tomando ese tipo con su novia.

"Claro, es el local más concurrido en las noches, pero creo que ya lo veis." Dijo sonriendo. "La verdad es que Isa es amiga, y este sitio es genial para descansar un rato."

"¿Descansar?" pregunté yo. "¿De qué, de no hacer nada?"

"Mira al niño." Dijo él. "Que no sepas dónde trabajo no quiere decir que no lo haga."

"O sea, que no trabajas." Dijo Nami.

"Soy parte de la seguridad de este lugar." Dijo cogiendo la bebida que había pedido. "Y además trabajo en una tienda del puerto."

"De la cual se escaquea cada dos por tres." Dijo el gigante llevando un pedido a una mesa. "Supongo que Isa os sugirió este lugar."

"Sí." Contestamos nosotros.

"Pero más le vale no acostumbrarse mucho a esto." Dijo Luffi.

"¡Anda!" dijo el del pañuelo. "¿Y eso por qué? ¿Van a bombardear el pueblo?"

"Va a ser nuestra médico." Contestó Luffi sonriendo.

"¿Estas de broma?" dijo el del pañuelo.

"No." Dijo Luffi riendo. "Voy a convencerle de que venga."

"Anda Luffi, déjalo correr." Le dijo Sanji.

"Sí, porque el viejo no la va a dejar irse." Dijo el gigante. "Y menos con piratas."

"¿Acaso teme que se vuelva malvada?" pregunté yo.

"Ya es un demonio peleando." Dijo el del pañuelo. "Pero una gran persona." Añadió tomando un trago de una botella de ron.

"¿Ya has vuelto a auto-servirte?" le preguntó la chica llevando una bandeja llena de vasos y botellas de diverso contenido. "A ver si esta vez lo pagas."

"Apuntalo en mi cuenta." Dijo él.

"Eso significa que te olvides de cobrar." Dijo sonriendo Kai.

Era curioso, la chica parecía aguantar todo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Salvo cuando peleaba con gente molesta que buscaba pelea.

Incluso cuando bastante tarde en la noche algunas personas comenzaron a pedirle que cantase algo. Sonriendo trató de evadirse pero al final subió a cantar.

Supuse que siendo una chica que sabía cocinar, pelear y tenía el respeto de todos en ese lugar, supiese también cantar. Pero me equivocaba, cantaba, y como los ángeles. Cantó una canción suave y luego una de piratas que hizo alegrar a todos.

Sonriendo apuré mi copa.

La gente comenzó a irse y Usuff parecía tener sueño.

"Iros vosotros." Les dije. "Yo me quedo a tomar la última."

"Dile a la chica que me gustaría que viniese con nosotros en el barco." Dijo Luffi sonriendo. "Y no te olvides convencerla."

"Haré lo que pueda ¿contento?" dije rindiéndome.

"No os acompañará." Me dijo el gigante sentándose a mi lado.

"¿Y eso por qué?" le pregunté yo. "¿Acaso está casada con el viejo?" pregunté con ironía.

"El viejo es su abuelo." Me dijo. "Y supongo que la foto del tablón no te sonará ¿no?"

Entonces eché una ojeada. El tablón del que hablaba era uno que estaba justo tras la puerta y donde había un montón de papeles viejos clavados sobre los cuales parecían haber clavado anuncios sin mucho valor de compra-venta y festivales. Pero en medio de todos esos papeles, había un anuncio amarillento por el tiempo que debía llevar allí. Era un anuncio de recompensa por la cabeza de un pirata. Una pirata de hecho.

"Sí, me suena." Dije. "El famoso hijo del capitán LaBelle. Joven pero peligroso."

Entonces Isa llegó trayéndolos otra botella de ron para irse a coger las jarras sucias y botellas vacías de mesas vacías.

La mayoría de gente ya se había ido, pero aún quedábamos los últimos clientes retrasados.

El viejo salió y tuvo una pequeña bronca con el del pañuelo que estaba ayudando a la chica en el local, de hecho, me pareció que se tomaba bastantes confianzas con ella a pesar de ser evidente que le pasaba algún año.

Debía de tener lo menos unos cinco o seis años más que ella, aunque aparentaba alguno menos si se hubiese afeitado la barba.

"¿Hijo?" me preguntó con ironía. "¿Seguro?"

"Eso es lo que dicen." Dije yo. "Capitán LaBelle Junior."

Entonces reparé en algo más, a la chica acababan de pedirle que actuase. Al principio se resistió un poco sonriendo.

"Venga Isa." Le dijo el del pañuelo. "Uno solo, por nosotros ¿sí?"

"Venga jefa." Dijo Kai entonces sonriendo. "Solo una vez para que se callen todos estos. Ahora no está el viejo…"

Ella entonces sonrió y dejó el trapo con que limpiaba la jarra para caminar hacia el frente donde un par de hombres limpiaron dos mesas juntas y la ayudaron a subirse.

El tipo que hasta entonces había estado tocando música entonces tocó un ritmo que recordaba a ritmos árabes y la chica se comenzó a mover como si fuese una bailarina profesional con la música tras quitarle el pañuelo de la cabeza a su amigo y ponérselo ella.

"No, hija." Dije entonces. "Esa hija." Añadí señalando a la pelirroja co-dueña del local. "Y por lo que veo peligrosa." Añadí viendo cómo a nuestro alrededor muchos hombres se les comenzaba a caer la baba viéndola bailar.

Cuando acabó aplaudieron y ella hizo una reverencia sonriendo para bajar de un salto de la mesa a pesar de que Jason le tendía la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

"Venga, ahora cada mochuelo a su olivo y dios al de todos." Dijo ella. "Aquí cerramos ya así que ir pagando y fuera. Jason, tú te quedas a limpiar, ¿ok?"

"Jo…"

"Nada de jos. Lo que se consume se paga." Dijo ella. "O si no ve a hablar con el viejo."

"Vale, ya limpio." Dijo.

Cuando me vio sonrió.

"¿Todavía por aquí? Pensé que habíais vuelto todos a la posada a dormir."

"El capitán me mandó a intentar convencerte de que vinieses con nosotros cuando zarpemos." Le dije. "Siendo una pirata te gustará poder navegar."

"No." Me contestó sonriendo. "Fui una pirata, capitán de mi propio barco, pero ahora soy una tabernera. Así que si estáis aquí por mí perdéis el tiempo."

"Te lo dije, amigo." Me dijo el gigante negro. "No conseguiréis convencerla."

"Creo que solo se hace la interesante." Dije yo. "Además, a mi me da igual que venga o no venga."

"Entonces tu jefe ha enviado a un mal emisario para intentar convencerla." Dijo él. "Lo de ser capitán no se olvida. Y tanto Jason como yo estaríamos más que contentos de que os la llevaseis, pero no se irá."

"¿Acaso sabéis algo que nosotros no?" le pregunté entonces.

"Tal vez." Dijo levantándose para irse. "Bueno Isa, yo me voy a ir yendo. Mañana os veo."

"Hasta mañana." Dijo ella.

"Oye." Le dije. "Yo también me voy que veo que estáis ocupados. Piénsate lo de venirte y tomate tu tiempo."

"Eres un poco pesado ¿no?" le dije. "Ya te he dicho que no me voy a ir."

"A mi me da igual." Le dije. "Yo solo cumplo ordenes."

"Qué chico tan obediente." Dijo entonces como burlándose.

Entonces salí. No sé por qué tenía la impresión de que al final era posible que la convenciésemos. Por alguno extraño motivo.

(Voz de Isabelle)

"No me mires así." Le dije a Jason. "No pienso ir."

"Claro, claro." Me dijo sin mucho convencimiento. "Al fin y al cabo nunca te has quejado de tener que estar aquí, en esta tabernucha sirviendo copas y aguantando a borrachos de vez en cuando."

"Me gusta mi trabajo." Le contesté. "Además, no sé que diversión tiene no ser capitán del barco de mi padre."

"El barco que ahora está con parches porque no resistió al Grand Line, ¿no?" me dijo. "Reconsidéralo. Además, tus compañeros no son tampoco unos cualquiera."

"He dicho que no, Jason." Le dije de nuevo. "Ni por todos los tesoros de esta tierra y los que están en el lecho marino. No, no y rotundamente no. Además, ¿cómo voy a dejar a toda esta gente? Me necesitan."

"Ya encontraremos a otro." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Me necesitáis, admítelo." Le dije sonriendo mientras apagaba las luces para irnos.

"Eres prescindible." Me dijo bromeando. "Tú misma lo decías, no hay nadie imprescindible. Pero luego no nos abandonabas, nunca."

"Sí…" dije sonriendo. "Grandes tiempos. Pero los tiempos han cambiado. Y no, no voy a marcharme. Ni ahora ni nunca."


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: ¡Izad anclas! El peso de la perfección.**

(Voz de Zorro)

Aún era pronto cuando oí ruidos fuera. No es que estuviese muy dormido esta mañana, pero dudaba que aún hubiese comenzado siquiera a amanecer.

Aún así oí pasos en la tarima del pasillo, sí, sin duda había alguien que se había despertado pronto también.

No es por ser cotilla, necesitaba ir al baño, así que salí y fui. Cuando ya iba a regresar al cuarto donde Luffi y Usuff roncaban y Sanji murmuraba en sueños pasé junto a una ventana y vi que la chica. La capitana LaBelle, estaba andando calle abajo, con dirección aparentemente al puerto. Lo que me llamó la atención fue un bulto colgado a cada lado de sus caderas.

Fui a mi habitación y cogí mi pantalón y la camiseta para salir a ver si conseguía ablandarla un poco esta mañana. A ver si me explico, no es que quisiese que viniese con nosotros, dios me libre, con Nami y Nico Robin ya había tenido más que suficiente; pero Luffi la quería entre nosotros, y tenía razón, ahora que Chopper no venía necesitábamos un médico de nuevo, y esa chica era buena. Demasiado buena.

Así que así estábamos, caminando calle abajo intentando llegar al puerto por el camino que habíamos seguido para llegar allí.

(Voz de Isa)

Esa mañana me había levantado pronto, como cada mañana en los últimos dieciséis años de mi vida. Desde hace unos diez años hasta hoy siempre he comenzado el día con cosa de una hora de entrenamiento. Y desde que llegué al pueblo tras mi último fracaso en la odisea de cruzar el Grand Line y perder casi todo lo que me importaba para nada, he comenzado por correr por un recorrido hasta llegar al puerto donde veo amanecer desde el palo más alto del puerto, un palo que en su día fue de la bandera de la armada y que ahora era algo parecido al nido del vigía de un barco gracias a una pequeña plataforma circular de cuerda que alguien había colgado allí.

Era mi punto favorito del pueblo, ese y el lugar donde habían enterrado el alma de mi querida madre. El cuerpo de mi padre fue arrojado al mar, tal y como mandaba en sus últimos deseos. Tal y como decía mi madre, el primer amor de mi padre había sido el mar.

Tras la carrera de rigor de la mañana desenfundé mis espadas. Como cada mañana, y a pesar de haber dejado atrás mi pasado como capitán de un barco, mantenía la costumbre del entrenamiento del amanecer, el de medio día cuando la gente solía dormir la siesta y el de la noche. El más largo era el de la mañana, siempre ese.

Además, hoy había una novedad. Cuando vi que iba a comenzar a amanecer paré un momento, enfundé de nuevo mis espadas y comencé a trepar por el poste para situarme en mi pequeño rincón de pensar.

Miré al mar y el horizonte para ver cada segundo del amanecer, era el mismo cada mañana, duraba lo mismo también, pero aunque sabía cada segundo de esa obra de teatro, siempre volvía al día siguiente a contemplarla con la misma ilusión que si fuese el primer día.

"¿Nunca te cansas de venir aquí?" oí la voz debajo de mí.

"Nunca." Contesté. "¿Qué pasa gigante? ¿No tenías nada mejor que hacer que venir a espiarme o qué?"

"Te he oído cuando pasabas frente a mi casa." Me contestó sentándose a mi lado. "¿Pulseras nuevas?"

"Sí, recién sacadas de la forja." Contesté enseñándole los brazaletes de cuero que se ceñían a la perfección a mis muñecas. "Cuero reforzado."

(Voz de Zorro)

Cuando llegué al puerto vi a la chica que parecía pelear con dos espadas. Me sorprendió el dominio que parecía tener con ambas armas. Aunque no me parecían unas espadas totalmente corrientes. Parecían relucir con la escasa luz de una forma extraña, como si fuesen de espejo. Sin embargo eran claramente de metal.

Me había perdido por el camino, y cuando llegué la chica ya parecía haber empezado a hacer ejercicio hacía un poco, sin embargo, ni una sola gota de sudor parecía caer de su cuerpo.

Vi también a su amigo el tipo grande negro que estaba haciendo cosas un poco más allá en el puerto; y en un momento dado, cuando ya había decidido ir a hablar con ella vi que trepaba a un palo con un aro y red en lo alto intentado parecer un nido de vigía sin más que el suelo hecho con red.

"Sí, recién sacadas de la forja." Contestó enseñándole los antebrazos. "Cuero reforzado."

"¿En los tobillos también?" le preguntó Kai.

"Por supuesto." Afirmó la chica. "Y el artesano me dijo que ya le costaba hacerme los pedidos tal y como yo le especificaba. Luego me pasaré a buscar las de las pistolas."

"Veo que no has cambiado nada." Le contestó con un tono cálido de clara camaradería. "Por mucho tiempo que pasemos aquí no vas a cambiar nada."

No entendía de qué hablaban, pero yo estaba viendo el amanecer también, no entiendo que podía haber en ello tan interesante como para que esa chica parase todo por verlo.

"Isa, vete con ellos." Le dijo de pronto el gigante.

"¿Qué dices?" le dijo la chica mirándole.

"Tú no eres de tierra, nunca vas a conseguir serlo." Le dijo. "¿Crees que no sé que en tu interior algo está retorciéndose? Cada mañana te levantas a entrenar, no te pierdes ni un solo amanecer y miras al mar con la mirada perdida. Estar en tierra es una tortura para ti. No, tienes que irte."

"No quiero irme." Le dijo la chica. "Ya les has visto, sí, son piratas, pero son buena gente. No quiero hacerles daño."

¿De qué estaba hablando esa chica? ¿Por qué y cómo iba a hacernos daño esa cosa tan agradable que trataba con tanto cuidado a pacientes y convecinos?

"Eso fue hace tiempo, ninguno de nosotros te echamos la culpa de ello." Le dijo el gigante tranquilo. "Y tú aquí te estás muriendo lentamente. Sé que la cara que pones en la taberna es solo fachada." Ambos guardaron silencio durante un momento. "Isa, te conozco desde que tenías tres años y medio y tu padre te trajo consigo al barco. Te he protegido en todas la batallas, incluso cuando tu espada era mejor que la de Jason y tu pelea cuerpo a cuerpo mejor que la mía. Te conozco demasiado bien como para que intentes engañarme ahora."

"No puedo irme." Le dijo moviéndose. "No quiero volver a causar daños."

Entonces se descolgó por el palo y cuando llegó al suelo me vio.

"¿Has estado aquí mucho rato?" me preguntó.

"Para serte sincero desde antes del amanecer." Le dije. "Me despertaste cuando pasaste por en frente de nuestro cuarto."

El gigante también bajó.

"Hombre, el señor cazador de piratas." Dijo. "¿Una noche mala?"

"Un despertar agitado mejor dicho." Contesté molesto por la hora de despertarme.

"Espero no haberte despertado." Me dijo la chica.

"Ya lo ves, la jefa siempre se despierta pronto." Dijo el gigante amistosamente. "Creo que aún sigue entrenando duro a pesar de no ir a pelear."

"Kai, no hables más de la cuenta." Le dijo ella mirándole.

"Ya he visto que entrenas con espadas también." Dije señalándole las que llevaba colgadas de unas tiras en su cadera.

Ella las miró y no dijo más.

"Kai, si ves al Don Juan dile que aún tiene que ir a descargar las cosas." Le dijo al otro.

"Hey, ¿qué me dices de hacer una pela a espada conmigo?" le pregunté. "Si yo gano te vienes con nosotros como médico, si tú ganas nosotros nos vamos y no volverás a oír de nosotros pedirte que te nos unas."

"No voy a unirme a vosotros." Dijo.

"Capitán." Le dijo Kai cogiéndola por el brazo. "¿Acaso ha olvidado lo que le dijo aquél fantasma?"

Ella entonces le miró, no sé a qué se referían pero ella me miró. Tras un momento pensándoselo se encogió de hombros.

"Vale, escoge el lugar y la hora." Dijo. "Pero si tengo que irme vosotros seréis los que hablen con el viejo." Añadió señalándonos con el dedo. "Ahora volvamos, tengo que ir a la taberna para comenzar con los desayunos…"

Los tres volvimos a la posada y vimos que la taberna ya estaba abierta. Allí estaban ya el resto de mis compañeros desayunando.

"Veo que no habéis esperado." Dije sentándome.

"¿Y tú qué?" me dijo Usuff. "Te has largado por las buenas y sin decir nada."

"Apuesto a que siguió a la bella posadera." Dijo Sanji.

"Yo no soy como vosotros." Les dije. "No me comparéis con vosotros."

"¿Ya has conseguido que se venga?" me preguntó Luffi.

"No." Le dije. "Pero creo que podría conseguir que se venga."

"No se te habrá ocurrido raptarla ¿no?" me dijo Nami.

"Es cabezota como una mula." Dije refunfuñando. "Y fuerte. Le he retado, si gano se vendrá con nosotros y si pierdo no volveremos a pedirle que se venga."

"¡Bien!" dijo Luffi riendo. "¡Ya tenemos un médico!"

"¡No lo digas tan a la ligera, idota!" le gritó Nami.

"Sí, no sé yo si te va a ser tan fácil como piensas, Zorro…" dijo Sanji.

"Ya, le he visto pelear." Le dije. "Pero no pienso dejar que me gane. Pero igual tengo un rival digno por una vez."

Cuando vino la chica a traernos la cuenta le sujeté por la muñeca.

"¿Ya has decidido la hora?" me preguntó soltándose con un tirón.

"¿Qué tal a la mediodía?" le pregunté. "Antes de comer."

"Vale, luchar con el estomago lleno tiene sus inconvenientes." Afirmó ella.

"Ten tus espadas listas." Le advertí. "No quisiera vencerte por una cosa tan pequeña."

"Ni a mí me gusta jugar tampoco." Afirmó sonriendo. "En mirador del puerto, a esa hora no molestaremos ni nos molestará nadie."

Por la mañana acabamos de cargar víveres y demás compras en nuestro barco y luego paseamos un poco. A cinco minutos de mediodía fuimos al mirador y esperamos, allí vimos al chico del pañuelo que llegaba poco después de nosotros.

"Ah, ¿vosotros también a ver el duelo?" preguntó sonriendo. "Zorro Ronoa, cazador de piratas. Aspirante a mejor espada del mundo ¿no?"

"Sentimos el retraso." Dijo el hombre negro que venía a la derecha de la chica. "Ella…"

"Siento haberos hecho esperar." Dijo cortando al gigante. "Y ruego que me disculpes, me ha surgido… un pequeño contratiempo. Unos idiotas quisieron probar nuestro aguante. No tengo excusa."

"Venga ya." Dije mirando la posición del sol. "Tan solo te habrás retrasado… ¿cuanto? ¿Un minuto? Aunque agradezco tus disculpas. ¿Lista?" Pregunté atándome el pañuelo a la cabeza,

"Casi." Dijo atándose una coleta con las trenzas que le adornaban la cabeza para luego ponerse lo que hasta entonces había sido su cinturón que descubrí era un pañuelo. "Lista, cuando quieras."

"Queremos un duelo justo y todo eso." Dijo el chico de la badana. "En este caso si no os importa, yo seré el juez."

"Por mí bien." Dije yo.

"Jason, no tengas ningún detalle hacia mí por…" dijo quitándose las muñequeras y pasándoselas a Kai que se las sujetó mientras peleábamos.

"Cuando quieras." Dije. "Y seré caballeroso dejando que des el primer paso."

"Todo un detalle." Dijo lanzando el primer movimiento.

Ahí comenzó la pelea.

Golpe tras golpe comenzamos a pelear con las dos espadas ella y con tres yo. Debo decir a su favor que peleaba bien. Demasiado bien para ser solo una tabernera. Claro que habiendo sido una capitana pirata cuya cabeza antes de desaparecer del mapa valía bastante más que la de Luffi y por tanto ahora que se le había rebajado el precio, la última vez que pudimos ver un anuncio sobre ella seguía valiendo más que la del propio Luffi (303 millones de berries frente a 300 millones de berries), no era algo de subestimar, claro que con un precio tan alto yo esperaba que ella me lo hubiese puesto un poco más difícil. Estuvimos peleando casi un cuarto de hora sin parar hasta que conseguí derribarla y ponerle una de mis espadas a milímetros del cuello.

"Vale por hoy." Dijo suspirando. "Un trato es un trato. Iré a hacer mis maletas."

"Nosotros avisaremos al viejo." Dijo Luffi sonriendo con su sonrisa especial de satisfacción.

Ella entonces asintió.

"Has luchado muy bien." Le dije para consolarla mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantar. "Mejor de lo que esperaba."

"Gracias, Zorro. Kai, por favor, pásame mis muñequeras." Le pidió cuando la ayudé a levantar y mientras se guardaba sus espadas. "Muchas gracias." Dijo atrapando una al vuelo que le hizo bajar un poco la mano, en cambio la otra había caído entre medio de ambos dos y a los pies de Luffi que la cogió y se la dio.

"¡Ahí va!" dijo Luffi. "¡Cuanto pesa el cuero!"

"Gracias." Dijo ella cociéndola y ajustándosela a su muñeca de nuevo. "¿Os veo en la taberna pues? Podríamos comer y luego si queréis irnos."

"¡Comida!" dijo Luffi contento.

"Anda que…" dijo Nami. "El jefe no piensa más que en comer."

"No sé dónde puede almacenar todo lo que come." Dijo Sanji.

"Cebollón, que primero hay que convencer al viejo de que nos deje llevarnos a la chica." Le dije yo enfadado.

"Nos la vamos a llevar igual." Dijo él riendo.

"¡Eso es rapto!" le gritó Usuff.

"Oye, Jason." Llamó la chica al del pañuelo.

"Dime reina."

"¿Podrías ir al herrero y pedirle otras tres barritas de medio kilo, por favor?" le preguntó.

"¿Más? ¿Cuánto llevas ya?"

"Tres y medio por brazo y cuatro por pie." Contestó. "Las de cuarto kilo ya las llevo yo."

El chico hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y se fue corriendo.

Sin embargo, a mí la charla esa me parecía muy rara.

Ella se adelantó con el gigante y la vimos que le indicaba con gestos algo en sus costados y el brazo derecho.

"Esa chica es un poco rara." Dije yo.

"Pero cura como los ángeles." Dijo Sanji. "Un médico así no nos vendría mal."

"Zorro, gracias por vencerla para nosotros." Dijo Luffi. "Pero la próxima vez ten cuidado."

"Es buena, pero nunca llegará a mi nivel." Le dije.

"Claro, pero por si acaso…" dijo riendo. "Ya tenemos médico, ya tenemos médico…" comenzó a canturrear.

Lo de vencer a la chica había sido un juego de niños al lado de lo de convencer a su abuelo. El señor se puso a gritar desde el mismo momento en que le mencionamos la palabra mar seguida de su nieta. No parecía atender a razones, y de hecho intentó agredirnos con diversos utensilios de cocina y servicio de taberna.

Pero al final Luffi consiguió convencerle gracias a la ayuda de los amigos de la chica.

Cuando esta volvió llevaba un par de bolsas además de una mochila a la espalda. Una de las bolsas pesaba un montón, tal y como comprobé cuando se la cogí para llevarla a su camarote, el mismo que antes había pertenecido a Chopper y que con ayuda de Sanji habíamos cambiado la cama por otra más grande.

Así pues, tenía una estantería para poner sus potingues y materiales médicos y unas estanterías para que pusiese la ropa y otras pertenencias.

La bolsa más pesada estaba cerrada con un candado.

"¿Ya tienes todo?" le preguntó el gigante.

"Sí, y que sepas que irás al infierno por esto, traidor." Le dijo ella seria. "Sé que fuiste tú quien llamó a esos memos para luego dejar que…"

"Oye, princesa… acuérdate de traerme algo bonito cuando vuelvas." Le dijo el del pañuelo para luego abrazarla suavemente a la altura de la espalda y con cuidado.

"Descuida." Le dijo ella. "¿El viejo aún sigue enfadado?"

"Ya le conoces." Le dijo el negro. "No nos traga a los piratas."

"Decidle que pronto volveré…" les dijo montando en el barco.

Ya íbamos a zarpar cuando vimos al viejo caminando hacia el barco desde una calle y ella saltó. Ya iban a seguirla cuando les indiqué que parasen.

"Viejo." Le dijo ella.

"¿Aún no te has ido?" le dijo el anciano. "¡Lárgate de una vez! ¡No eres más que otro vulgar pirata! ¡Pero no pienso permitirte que te quedes aquí y pierdas esta oportunidad!" le dijo casi llorando y muy serio.

"Abuelito…"

"¡NO! ¡Llevas meses atrapada aquí, te he visto mirar el mar todos los días sin faltar ni uno solo y has perdido el brillo que tenías de pequeña! ¡No voy a permitir que te quedes aquí! ¡Nunca más! ¡Y me da igual si te haces pirata o marine si con ello vuelves a sonreír y vuelve el brillo de tus ojos!"

"Yayo…" dijo la chica con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas abrazando al viejo.

"¡Y vosotros piratuchos!" nos gritó levantando el puño amenazador. "¡Más os vale cuidar bien de mi nieta malditas ratas de mar!"

"Descuide señor." Le gritó Luffi. "Nosotros cuidaremos bien de ella. Se la devolveremos sana y salva algún día."

"¡Eh, te tomo la palabra maldito criajo!" le dijo el viejo.

"Me gusta ese viejo." Dijo Luffi riendo cuando nos fuimos del puerto.

"Tiene agallas." Dijo Sanji. "Me recuerda a mi viejo diablo cocinero. En fin, me voy a hacer la cena."

Yo entonces reparé en que la chica estaba mirando por la borda el puerto que se perdía en la lejanía cada vez más. Tenía la mano sobre su costado y la camisa pegada al cuerpo.

"No te preocupes." Le dije acercándome. "Al final volverás a casa, ya verás. Y nosotros no somos tan malos como cree tu viejo. Cada uno aquí persigue su destino."

"Eso está bien, porque yo perseguiré el mío también. Ahora que se me ha cruzado en mi camino." Dijo ella aún mirando unos segundos más el punto en que se había convertido su ciudad en la lejanía. "Y eso incluye otra pelea contra ti." Afirmó sonriendo suavemente para mirarme. "Navegar en este barco y pelear. Vencer a aquél luchador llamado Zorro Ronoa y volver al Grand Line para pelear con aquél que tiene ojos de halcón."

"¿El… cetrero fantasmal?" le pregunté.

"No sé el nombre." Me contestó. "Vaga por el mar como un alma en pena. Y es su espada… corta un barco en dos. Tuvimos una pelea en mi último viaje al Gran Line y me perdonó la vida. Me dijo que venciese al espadachín Zorro Ronoa y entonces volveríamos a luchar." Me contó. "Así que… cuando mejore… me gustaría volver a luchar contigo."

Yo estaba mirando al suelo, no podía creerlo. El cetrero fantasmal me había ordenado a mí ser el mejor espadachín del mundo antes de poder enfrentarme a él. ¿Por qué mandaba a dos personas enfrentarse así?

"No podrás ganarle nunca." Le dije.

"Me da igual." Me dijo. "Si he de morir de alguna forma me gustaría que fuese en una pelea, con amigos a mi lado y sobre el mar. Quiero morir en el mar. Y él lo sabe, nuestro duelo no será en tierra firme."

Eso me hizo pensar, pero entonces vi que me tendía la mano a la espera de sellar el pacto. Quería que le dejase enfrentarse a mí de nuevo.

"Vale, enfrentémonos de nuevo en el futuro." Le dije cogiendo su mano para sellar el trato. "Todas las veces que necesites, pero no voy a dejarte ganar. Ni ahora ni nunca."

"Es lo que quería oír." Dijo sonriendo.

De pronto noté algo más. La camisa tenía una mancha roja donde había estado sujetándose. Tenía un corte en la camisa justo encima de la mancha. Además, tenía la mano izquierda vendada.

Por el brazo derecho le caía un reguerillo de sangre. Me miré la mano y vi que tenía un poco de su sangre en ella.

"¿Has luchado con esa herida y la mano vendada?" le pregunté.

"Eso no cambia nada." Me dijo mirándose la mano que tenía manchada de sangre para frotársela en el pantalón. "Una herida no es sino una ligera desventaja. Pero… sí que agradecería algo. No comentes nada de esto a ninguno de los otros." Dijo haciéndome un guiño y un gesto de silencio.

Entonces se fue hacia su camarote y yo subí a donde Luffi nos observaba divertido.

"Es una chica dura, ¿a que sí?" preguntó divertido.

"Tú ya lo sabías ¿no?" le pregunté entonces.

"Sí." Dijo riendo. "Ese tal Kai, el gigante negro, me lo dijo cuando comenzasteis. Por muy herida que esté no va a dejar de pelear por sus valores. Sus amigos y su honor."

"Tengo un poco de miedo." Le dije. "Tiene el mismo destino que yo. Y no puede haber dos mejores espadachines del mundo."

(Voz de Isa)

Tras salir a pedirle a Sanji un poco de agua caliente para poder curarme mis propias heridas regresé al camarote y me curé. Cuando ya acabé me quedé mirando a mi saco de entrenar. Miré a la puerta y me levanté para ir al saco. Saqué la llave del candado y lo quité. Con cuidado saqué un par de varas de metal y me metí una en cada muñeca, luego otro par de otro metal y me las metí una en cada tobillera. Cada una de las de la muñeca pesaban unos ciento cincuenta gramos, y las de los pies un cuarto de kilo.

Ese Zorro era bueno, muy bueno. Si quería ser mejor que él debía intensificar mi fuerza y destreza. Por ello y desde que tenía diez años había comenzado a entrenar con unas muñequeras y tobilleras especiales que yo misma había diseñado, en cuero y con bolsillos para ponerle hasta ocho barras de metal cada tobillera, seis en la muñeca. Si añadía el peso corporal eso me hacía mejorar mis habilidades y dominio, así que solo me quitaba las muñequeras y tobilleras en peleas duras. Por qué en la de Zorro no me había quitado salvo las muñequeras no lo sabía. Talvez en el fondo, muy en el fondo, quisiese irme de allí. Talvez todos tuviesen razón y en tierra me sintiese atrapada.

Mi vida era el mar, tal y como mi ídolo: mi padre, y mi primer amor: el pelirrojo Shanks.

Sonreí y le guiñe un ojo al espejo mientras llamaban a la puerta y Nami entraba.

"Buenas, Sanji me envía a avisarte de que la cena ya está lista." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿Qué tal? ¿Te has hecho ya a tu nueva habitación?"

"Más o menos." Dije sonriendo mientras acababa de asegurarme la tobillera derecha bien ajustada contra la piel. "Pero me acostumbraré pronto. Prácticamente puedo decir que he crecido en un barco."

"Creo que ya te recuerdo." Me dijo sentándose en mi cama. "Tú viniste con tu padre hace bastantes años a la casa de mi madre. Habíais venido al pueblo a cargar el barco para continuar el viaje y te perdiste, pero llegaste a mi casa y te pusiste a jugar con mi hermana y conmigo."

"Hasta que llegó mi padre a buscarme con Jason y Kai." Le dije sonriendo. "Claro que por aquél entonces eran también jóvenes. Los dos hombres de confianza de mi padre."

"Por cierto." Me dijo reparando en mi muñequera. "Veo que aún sigue llevando esa pulsera. ¿Puedo…?"

"¿Esta?" pregunté mostrándole la izquierda. "Bueno. Ten cuidado." Le dije soltándomela apoyada en mi pierna para cógele su muñeca y apretársela.

Ella entonces intentó levantar la mano pero se le cayó y no pudo levantarla.

"¡Esto pesa mucho!" se quejó mientras yo se la levantaba para soltársela y volver a ponérmela yo.

"Cuatro quilos para ser exactos." Contesté tranquila. "Y creciendo."

"¿No es demasiado?" me preguntó sonriendo.

"Nunca." Le contesté tranquila "Desde… los doce años que comencé a ganar a ese cabeza peluda de Jason, he seguido un entrenamiento especial, duro y riguroso."

"Anda… vamos a cenar, después de una pelea contra Zorro te conviene un poco de descanso."

"Claro, descanso es lo que necesito." Dije sonriendo.

La verdad es que ya llevaba cuatro kilos por brazo y cuatro y medio por pie. Me costaba un poco andar, pero debido a las heridas en vez de lo habitual, lo había dejado en los cuatro por brazo y cuatro y cuarto por pierna. En las pistolas llevaba los cuatro que le había pedido al artesano que me pusiese.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: A**

(Voz de Zorro)

Ya llevamos uno par de días en el barco, y me gustaría decir que todo sigue tan aburrido como siempre pero no. Luffi anda cada vez más divertido, sobre todo por la nueva.

Sin ir más lejos ayer la chica saltó por la borda mientras estábamos parados y se puso a nadar junto al barco. La verdad es que hacía un sol de campeonato y estábamos tomando el sol unos por broncearse como Nami o Sanji y otros como yo para las heridas. Ella había estado tumbada en el palo frontal con los ojos cerrados, con la parte de arriba de un bañador y un pantalón corto abajo. De pronto desapareció un momento y cuando volvimos a verla fue volando borda abajo tras haber tirado una cuerda atada a la barandilla antes de saltar.

"La madre que…" dije cuando vi la sombra pasándome por encima al saltar y lo siguiente fue buscarla en el agua, ni rastro. Pero de pronto la vimos que salía su cabeza con el pelo en la cara y riendo.

"¡Oye!" le grité preocupado. "Sube aquí que te va a oler un tiburón."

"Déjala." Me dijo Luffi riendo. "La verdad es que hace calor. Igual hasta salto yo y todo."

Usuff se puso nervioso, pero la chica parecía más bien un niño pequeño jugando en el agua. Nos incitó a tirarnos, y casi hasta que me relajé viéndola allí chapoteando hasta que vi una aleta a ras del agua.

"¡Isa! ¡Tiburón!" le grité.

Ella, salió entonces nadando a todo trapo y se agarró entonces a la cuerda para comenzar a trepar como si fuese un mono cuando llegó arriba le vi que desde luego, saltar había saldado, pero armada iba armada. Llevaba lo que parecía una daga, atada a una funda en su muslo y otro cuchillo al brazo.

"¿Tú eres tonta?" le dije. "Podían haberte atrapado."

"No creo. No sería el primer bicho que cazo."

Y era cierto, unos días más tarde se acabó el pescado, hacía también sol, pero no tanto calor como el otro día.

"Sanji, ¿sabes cocinar tiburón?" le preguntó cuando nos comentó que faltaba el pescado.

"Sí, sopa de aleta, tiburón a la plancha, sushi de tiburón… lo difícil es cazar uno."

"Vale." Dijo ella tranquila sacándose las espadas y aflojándose el cinturón para sacarse los pantalones. "Lo del pescado se soluciona ahora."

"Oye, no vayas a saltar que tampoco es para…" dijo Sanji-

Demasiado tarde, ya estaba en bañador y solo le quedaba puestas las muñequeras que se quitó y dejó sobre una barril, cogió carrerilla y saltó de nuevo por la borda, solo que esta vez estaba atada a una cuerda a la barandilla.

"Tener listas unas cuerdas para subir la carne." Nos dijo. "Que yo solo cazo, lo de matar que lo haga otro."

Con cuidado se destapó la herida que se había hecho esa mañana con algo, yo se la había visto a la hora de la comida al reparar en que tenía una nueva venda.

Al cabo de unos segundos vimos un reguerillo de sangre que ella se encargó de dispersar.

"¡Hey!" le grité. "¡Sube antes de que lleguen tiburones!"

"A ver, callaros y vigilar para que no me pillen de sorpresa." Nos gritó quitándose el pelo de la cara.

Al cabo de un rato Usuff estaba gritando nervioso al ver cómo a lo lejos unos tiburones se acercaban, dos para ser concretos.

Lo que pasó a continuación prefiero no contarlo. Solo diré que tras un poco de agitación en el agua, cuando ya íbamos a saltar Sanji y yo para sacarla de allí, la vimos salir cogida a la cuerda.

"Va, ahora tirar para sacar al bicho." Nos dijo subiendo por la cuerda. Con sus dos espadas llenas de sangre colgadas como podía de lo que le quedaba de bañador.

Cuando llegó arriba soltó las espadas y se escurrió el pelo mientras nosotros subíamos un macho grande y pesado que había atado por la cola de la cuerda que había tirado al agua.

El bicho estaba medio muerto ya, así que con un solo golpe más de Sanji en su cabeza, el escualo murió.

"Bueno, pues ya tenemos pescado." Dijo Sanji.

"Sí, un poco duro." Dijo la chica. "¿Te importará guardarme un diente grandecito? Un recuerdo para recordarlo." Dijo sonriendo y mostrándonos uno pequeño colgado de sus muñequeras. "Uno por cada caza difícil."

"Yo diría que es una loca." Dije levantando una ceja mientras ella se tocaba unos agujeros en el costado como si no supiese de dónde habían salido.

"¡Pescado!" dijo Luffi feliz al ver la presa.

"¿De dónde ha salido eso?" Nos preguntó Nami. "No me digáis que Usuff se ha tirado a cazarlo."

"Pues, si, jeje." Dijo Usuff mientras le temblaban las piernas de miedo. "Ja ja ja. Una captura difícil y…"

"No ha sido él, ha sido la loca." Dije yo. "Que como faltaba pescado no se le ha ocurrido otra más que tirarse a cazarlo ella misma."

"Sois unos lloricas." Dijo ella tranquila. "Encima que os consigo una cena… ¿Tenéis una idea de dónde he podido sacar esto?" preguntó señalando a los agujeros y poniendo un dedo en cada marca. "Escuecen…"

"Tienen pinta de mordisco." Dijo Luffi mirando.

"Ah…" dijo ella poniéndose los brazos tras la cabeza. "Vaya, tendré que decirle a Kai cuando vuelva que me diga su truco. ¿Será que no soy tan fuerte como él?" nos preguntó acabando de ponerse la ropa y las armas.

"¡Oye, pero cúrate eso!" Le dije yo.

"Bah, ya se curará solo." Dijo tranquila. "Lo que sí voy a hacer es…" dijo cogiendo las espadas y limpiándolas con un pañuelo del cinturón. "Listo. No me gusta que estén sucias." Dijo sonriendo.

"Oye." Le dijo Nami cuando regresó a cubierta con otra parte de arriba de bañador y se tumbó tranquila en el palo frontal. "No necesitas cazar bichos de esos siendo tú el cebo."

"¿A no?" preguntó ella aparentemente sorprendida. "¿Cómo los pescáis aquí?"

"¡No pescamos tiburones!" dijo Nami casi ofendida.

Me sorprendió que la chica hubiese actuado tan a la ligera, y más aún que estuviese tan sorprendida por que no cazásemos tiburones cuerpo a cuerpo.

Más tarde, pude por fin hablar con ella cuando estuve en su cuarto para mi cura diaria.

"Debes estar como una chota para saltar por la borda así y cazar tiburones siendo tú el cebo." le pregunté mientras me curaba una de las múltiples heridas del brazo "Por cierto, ¿dónde aprendiste a cazar así?"

"Aprendí de pequeña." Me dijo tranquila. "Mi padre me enseño que mientras los tiburones no huelan sangre y no les ataques no atacarán ellos. Y cuando crecí un poco más, Kai me enseñó a cazarlos sin sufrir daños graves. Obviamente prefiero cazarlos con espada." Dijo sonriendo y soplando a la herida que me escocía. "Lo siento."

"No importa…" dije. "Tú… querías mucho a tu padre…"

"Sí." Le dije. "No le conocí hasta los seis años, pero desde entonces… he aprendido mucho de él, todo lo que soy. Salvo lo de ser un buen capitán, obviamente." Dijo sonriendo un poco.

"Aún tienes a tus hombres." Le dije un poco tocado de verla tan baja de moral.

"Kai, Jason y alguno más." Dijo. "Los hombres de confianza de mi padre y alguno más que me tiene cierto aprecio por ser la pequeña. Pero nada más. He perdido muchos hombres por culpa de… un capricho tonto."

"¿Oro, joyas?" le pregunté divertido.

"Una promesa." Me contestó acabando de vendarme las heridas. "Cumplir el sueño de mi padre de ver el Grand Line. Bueno, listo. Ya puedes irte." Añadió sonriendo.

Con cuidado me abroché la camisa, pero no me fui de la puerta.

"¿No crees que hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho en el pasado ya es hora de olvidarlo?" le pregunté.

"El pasado siempre te persigue." Me dijo. "Puedo no volver a hablar de ello, pero nunca, nunca… podré olvidar lo que pasó entonces."

((Voz de Luffi))

Ya llevamos unos días de viaje. Cada día que pasa es más y más aburrido… pero por suerte, hay una novedad. Isabel LaBelle, la hija del capitán LaBelle, una terrible pirata, embarcó con nosotros la última vez que hicimos puerto. La verdad es que es muy divertida. Da diversión cuando estamos en mar abierto.

Por ejemplo, el otro día que hacía demasiado calor y habíamos parado un poco saltó del barco para nadar y cuando le gritamos que llegaban escualos le costó segundos trepar por una cuerda que había dejado colgando para subir de nuevo.

Y esta mañana cuando Sanji dijo que el pescado se había acabado saltó al agua y cazó un escualo para la comida. ¡A espada!

Muy divertido el verla salir con el tiburón más grande atado a la misma cuerda que había lanzado para subir ella.

Ja ja ja, nos costó un poco subir el pez pero valió la pena.

Y fue muy divertido que la chica no recordase que uno de los dos tiburones le hubiese mordido en un costado sin hacerle más que unos agujeritos pequeños y romperle el bañador.

La verdad es que era divertida. Luego, por algún motivo le gusta ponerse en el palo frontal y tomar el sol ahí, por algún motivo parece atraerle el riesgo. Tiburones, palos frontales… ¿Pero por qué lleva esas pesadas muñequeras?

Pronto llegaremos a algún puerto, o eso espero. Pero de camino hemos visto alguna gaviota por ahí.

"Tiene que haber tierra cerca." Dijo al verlas la pelirroja.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" le pregunté.

"Las gaviotas no vuelan nunca muy lejos de la tierra estos días." Contestó.

"¡Nami!" le grité. "¿Hay posibilidad de tierra cerca?"

"¡Idiota!" me gritó Zorro que había estado durmiendo. "¡No me grites al oído cuando estoy durmiendo!"

"Que el jefe no quiere creerse que las gaviotas indican que cerca hay tierra" le dijo la chica.

"Podría ser." Dijo Nami. "Desde luego las gaviotas no suelen volar muy lejos de tierra, pero… si hubiese tierra cerca significaría que nos hemos desviado un poco."

La chica simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Sabéis que hay una forma fácil de averiguarlo ¿no?" dijo.

"No." Contesté yo serio.

"De verdad…" refunfuñó ella cogiéndose a una de las escalas para trepar. "A veces me dan ganas de pelear con Zorro hasta ganarle para no aguantar este capitán…"

"Zorro… ¿tú sabes que forma hay?" le pregunté casi rogando.

"¿A mí que me cuentas?" me dijo un poco borde. "Si trepa al nido del cuervo seguramente vaya a ver si ve algo, memo."

"¿Y no deberíamos subir alguno de nosotros cuatro?" le pregunté.

Me sentaba un poco mal que fuese o Nami o ella las que hiciesen tareas pesadas, más aún cuando en el caso de ella, tenía media cintura cubierta por un parche por el mordisquillo y las heridas de casi una semana atrás.

"Ya subo yo…" dijo él refunfuñando.

"¡Gracias!" le dije riendo.

(Voz de Zorro)

A veces no sé por qué seguí a ese idiota de Luffi. Me pregunto si de verdad es el mejor capitán pirata que pueda encontrarme. Porque lo de trepar yo al puesto del vigía teniendo aún heridas por curar en el abdomen y brazos estando él casi bien no era muy cabal.

"Eh." Le dije llegando arriba. "¿Qué haces aquí arriba? Anda, baja y déjanos el trabajo duro a los hombres."

De pronto volvía a tener un cuchillo contra el cuello.

"Nunca, jamás, en la vida… me digas… que no haga algo… porque es de hombres." Me dijo marcando las palabras para luego volver a guardarla.

Con cuidado me senté arriba con ella mientras ella miraba alrededor en busca de un indicio de tierra.

"¿Has encontrado algo?" le pregunté.

"No, pero tengo una idea." Dijo señalando a un punto al noreste. "Las gaviotas parecen llegar de allí, así que si hay tierra debería estar por allí."

En efecto, al cabo de unos diez minutos vimos un punto oscuro en la lejanía y cinco minutos después el punto había crecido como para identificarlo como tierra.

"Eh, Luffi." Le grité yo. "Tenían razón las damas, tierra al sureste."


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: La isla de los contrarios.**

(Voz de Zorro)

Tras haber echado el ancla a unos metros de la isla bajamos un bote. De nuevo hacía un calor del demonio. De hecho, Nami llevaba una camiseta sin mangas que le dejaba al descubierto el estómago e Isa la parte de arriba del bañador con los pantalones arremangados en la pierna larga mientras que la otra la llevaba al descubierto.

"No hay sitio en la barca para todos." Dije yo al darme cuenta de que la barca era la que solíamos usar para ir cuatro personas.

"Yo puedo quedarme a cuidar del barco." Dijo Usuff.

Como siempre, tenía miedo, así que no nos extrañó su sugerencia.

"Ir vosotros en la barca." Dijo Isa. "Venga, a ver quién llega antes."

"¡Oye!" le grité yo. "Al menos danos los pantalones y te los llevaremos secos."

Sabía o tenía la extraña sensación de que no iba a hacerme caso solo porque le dijésemos que no se tirase al agua para ir nadando, así que por lo menos podríamos llevarle los pantalones para que los tuviese secos cuando llegásemos a tierra.

Sonriendo se quitó los pantalones quedándose con solo el bañador y se ajustó las armas que solía utilizar para cazar tiburones a las piernas. Además, nos dio una bolsita bandolera que pesaba un poco y que ella misma puso en el bote con cuidado.

"¿Echamos una carrera a ver quien llega antes?" preguntó bromeando.

"Vale." Dijo Luffi riendo, entonces se subió a la barandilla y cuando estuvimos nosotros en el agua ella se tiró, tan pronto tocó el agua comenzamos a remar y vimos como ella sacaba la cabeza un poco más allá de la barca. Entonces comenzó a nadar a una velocidad de campeonato.

"Vaya." Dijo Sanji. "Parece que se ha tomado en serio lo de la carrera."

"Como siga a ese ritmo se cansará y la alcanzaremos." Dijo Nami.

"Zorro, ayuda un poco a remar." Dijo Luffi sacándose petróleo de la nariz.

"¡Y qué crees que estamos haciendo!" le grité. "¡Si quieres quejarte al menos echa una mano!"

No nos costó mucho llegar a tierra, pero para entonces la chica acababa de llegar hacía unos segundos.

"Parece que has ganado, je je je." Dijo Luffi.

"Nadas muy rápido." Le dijo Nami mientras Sanji y yo bajábamos las cosas.

La bolsa que había metido ella pesaba, lo cual era raro por que en teoría íbamos a coger agua y comestibles que pudiésemos encontrar por allí.

"Oye, qué te has traído aquí." Le pregunté dejando la bolsa a sus pies.

Entonces ella se agachó sonriendo un poco y la abrió para mostrarnos sus tobilleras y unas pistolas que iban atadas a unas muñequeras. Así como una serie de municiones en una tira que parecía un cinturón.

"Nunca sabes lo que puedes encontrarte en una isla que parece desierta." Dijo atándose las cosas. "Más vale estar preparado para cualquier cosa."

O sea, que había dejado la espada en el barco y se había traído armas de bala. No, mi error, llevaba también una espada que se aseguró al cinturón de las balas tras haberse puesto los pantalones.

"Estoy de acuerdo…" dije cuando oímos unos ruidos que parecían gritos de algún tipo de animal.

(Voz de Isa)

Tras armarnos, comenzamos a andar. A veces no sé si de verdad mi nuevo capitán me toma en serio o no.

Se rió cuando me quedé quieta tras haberme armado mejor de lo que podían ver y esperé ordenes.

"Qué haces." Me preguntó Nami.

"¿No eres también el explorador?" preguntó Zorro como riéndose de mí.

"Estaba esperando órdenes." Contesté.

"No tienes que esperar siempre a tener mi permiso y/u ordenes." Me dijo Luffi riendo. "Si quieres ir delante vete."

"A mí me da igual." Dije. "Puedo ir donde prefiráis todos."

"Entonces prueba a ir en medio." Me dijo Zorro. "Tenemos que ir todos juntos o nos perderemos en la vegetación."

"Como queráis." Dijo Sanji tranquilo.

Al cabo de un rato andando entre la densa vegetación todos teníamos la impresión de que alguien nos vigilaba.

"Tranquilos." Nos dijo Luffi. "Sea lo que sea no se atreve a acercarse."

"Creo que ninguno tenemos miedo Luffi." Dijo Nami. "Solo intranquilidad."

La verdad es que los gritos que se oían no eran para nada tranquilizadores. Podía notar que Nami, incluso yo, estábamos un poco inquietas. Incluso los chicos parecían un poco intranquilos. Al final llegamos a un pequeño claro donde había árboles con lo que parecía fruta. Aquello me olía mal.

"¡Fruta!" dijo Luffi.

"No la toques." Le dije mirando alrededor al darme cuenta de qué eran. "Sigamos."

"Pero si es fruta."Dijo Zorro.

"Creo que deberíamos hacer caso." Dijo Sanji. "No me gusta cómo pintan esas frutas."

Era de agradecer que Sanji me apoyase en eso, generalmente no recibiría apoyo de hombres hambrientos, pero claro, él era un chef. Posiblemente conociese esas frutas.

Continuamos andando un poco más, luchando con la vegetación hasta que decidimos pararnos.

"La vegetación parece no tener fin." Dijo Sanji. "Sería mejor descansar un poco."

"Apoyo la idea." Dijo Nami.

"Venga, descansemos un poco a la sombra de ese árbol." Dijo Luffi.

Paramos un poco, pero yo no soy de estar parada mucho rato, todo el mundo lo sabe.

"Con permiso, yo voy a echar una ojeada por aquí." Dije. "No me alejaré mucho."

"Espera." Me dijo Zorro. "Será mejor que no vayas sola."

"No te preocupes, soy sigilosa como un ratón." Le contesté. "Me las apañaré sola. Y así aquí estaréis armados."

No me hubiese importado que me acompañase él, parece rápido y hasta un poco independiente. Eso me gusta, creo que en una batalla no habría que preocuparse mucho por él. Me gusta que los hombres sean independientes en ese sentido. Pero por mucho que no me importase que viniese, si lo hacía el grupo quedaría desarmado ante un ataque. Ya sé que ahora no soy más que otro marinero más, pero no puedo evitar que mí pasado como capitán salga a la luz.

"Sanji, ve con ella anda." Le ordenó Luffi.

"Bien." Dijo él levantándose.

"No importa, en serio." Les dije. "Quedaros aquí, no tardo nada y podré deciros si hay algún camino o algo que merezca la pena cerca."

"Ten cuidado." Me dijo Luffi.

Yo como respuesta asentí y en menos de un segundo había desaparecido en el follaje.

(Voz de Zorro)

Por un segundo no sabíamos qué hacer, la pelirroja se había ido a "Investigar". No creo que fuese posible que una chica pudiese ser médico, espadachín, armero y explorador a la vez. Ah, y cazadora de tiburones con solo dos dagas.

Por lo pronto, Luffi se había llevado ya una fruta a la boca y la había engullido antes de que pudiésemos pararle. Por suerte no le pasó nada.

"¡¿Eres tonto o que?!" le gritó Sanji. "¡¿No te han dicho que no comas nada, pedazo de cafre?!"

Estuvimos esperando un buen rato hasta que volvió la chica.

"No parece haber nada ni nadie en la cercanía, pero sí que traigo noticias." Dijo tranquila. "Creo que hay algún tipo de… población indígena por los alrededores. He encontrado restos de lo que pudo haber sido una ciudad. Y comida, a unos… ciento veinte metros hacia allí."

"Bien, vamos a ver las ruinas esas." Dije yo. "A ver si descubrimos algo."

"Igual podemos llevarnos unos tesoros." Dijo Nami sonriendo.

Por un momento me pareció que la chica cojeaba ligeramente, pero no era posible.

Paso a paso nos guió hasta lo que en efecto parecían las ruinas de lo que en un tiempo debió ser una ciudad. Sin embargo ahora parecía desierta, silenciosa, en decadencia… muerta.

La vegetación había comenzado a ganar terreno a las obras del hombre. Por las pareces crecían enredaderas y otras plantas; pero por muy curioso que pareciese, en el centro de todo había un pozo junto a una escultura. Parecía un ser mitad hombre mitad mujer, o bien ambos que se habían fusionado.

"Curioso sentido del arte." Dijo Sanji.

"A mí me da escalofríos… ¡brr!" dijo Nami frotándose los brazos.

Sanji entonces le frotó los brazos suavemente, en tanto el resto mirábamos alrededor.

"Me parece raro." Dije yo. "No hay nadie."

"Parece que quién quiera que viviese aquí abandonó este lugar hace tiempo." Dijo Isa jugando con una liana que enroscaba y desenroscaba sin mirarla. "Y el centro de todo parece ser el pozo, como en las culturas primitivas. El agua es el centro de la vida."

"Los antiguos veneraban el agua." Corroboró Sanji asomándose al pozo.

"¡Hey!" dijo Nami. "Aún queda agua."

"¡Perfecto!" dijo Luffy sonriendo. "¡Agua gratis! Vamos a coger un poco."

"La verdad es que ha sido una suerte encontrar agua tan cerca." Dije yo tras sacar unos cubos de agua y rellenar los odres y nuestras cantimploras.

"Lo que me extraña es que sea potable." Dijo Isa.

Nos habíamos sentado a la sombra de un gran árbol en la misma plaza mientras Nami entraba en una casa tras otra intentando saquearlas de joyas. Y al parecer no le iba tan mal, ya había encontrado joyas de abalorios y plumas. Todos habíamos bebido agua para refrescarnos.

"¿No tiene esta agua un sabor… raro?" preguntó Sanji.

"Sí." Corroboramos el resto. "Aunque no es tan raro, debe llevar ahí bastante tiempo y los minerales del suelo deben de haberle dado este sabor." Sugirió Isa recostándose hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

"Mirad." Dijo Nami volviendo después de un rato cargada hasta los topes de baratijas. "Esto es todo lo que había. No está mal, pero ¿es que esta gente no conocía los metales?"

"¿Y no crees que seguramente si tenían algo de valor se lo habrían llevado con ellos?" le pregunté.

"Anda, ven aquí y échate un poco." Le dijo Sanji. "Me esta entrando modorra."

"Creo que a todos." Dije yo señalando a Luffi que dormía como un bendito. "Este ceporro no tiene problemas de sueño."

"Creo que como capitán que es deberíais tenerle un poco más de respeto." Me dijo Isabel girando la cara para mirarme. "Al menos a mí me lo tenían, y también me vacilaban. No me molestaba."

"Claro, la capitana LaBelle." Dije yo con ironía. "Si no te tenían respeto les cortabas el cuello."

"No juzgues a la gente tan a la ligera." Me dijo seria, entonces se giró para darme la espalda. "Yo no soy como el resto de capitanes. Yo me rijo por reglas inflexibles para mí y flexibles para el resto."

"Por cierto, ¿qué te ha pasado en el tobillo?" le pregunté comprobando que el resto estaban dormidos.

"Nada importante." Me dijo. "Un pequeño percance de nada, una torcedura sin importancia."

"Pequeño ya." Le dije, tras un segundo de silencio añadí. "Por si te interesa, nosotros tampoco somos como el resto de piratas. Talvez no creas que estemos muy unidos, pero somos amigos. Un amigo no es el que lamenta tu caída sino quien te ayuda a levantarte."

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Creo que vamos tener unas charlas interesantes, Zorro." Dijo dándome un toquecito con le codo en el pecho y poniéndose boca arriba. "Ahora echémonos una cabezadita."

"¿Y quién vigila?" le pregunté.

"Tengo el sueño ligero, si alguien se acerca y hace el menor ruido me despertaré." Me dijo.

Aunque me costase creerle sonreí y cerré los ojos. Si iba a venir con nosotros podía confiar en ella.

Tras dormir un buen rato, sentí como me movían zarandeándome, y cuando abrí los ojos vi a Isabel.

"Zorro, despierta. Tenemos problemas." Dijo.

"¿Hay alguien cerca?" pregunté incorporándome.

"No." Me dijo zarandeando a Sanji y Nami que dormían abrazados. "¿Quieres una pista? Tócate el pecho a ver si notas algo."

Sin tardar nada más, me miré el pecho. Y…

"¡Esto no es mío!" dije al ver un par de pechos abultados de chica mientras Nami gritaba al ver a Sanji con pelo largo y rubio y las mismas formas de mujer que yo pero sin tanto músculo.

"No gritéis, por favor." Dijo Isabel tapándose las orejas. "A mí tampoco me gusta esto."

Entonces reparé en ella, estaba ridícula con su ropa de chica y el cuerpo musculado de hombre.

"Eh, a mi me gustas." Dijo Luffy riéndose.

Mis dos compañeros tenían el pelo largo y el pecho de mujer, sus paquetes habían desaparecido también, cosa que había aparecido en Isa. Me toqué el pelo y comprobé que era largo.

Por algún extraño motivo, no había cambiado nada en Nami.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" Preguntó Sanji.

"Es obvio, ¿no?" dije yo mostrándole mis curvas.

"¿Por qué solo nosotros cuatro y no Nami?" Preguntó de nuevo.

"Estáis todos genial." Dijo Luffy riéndose.

"¡A mí no me hace gracia, cebollón!" le grité yo.

Al momento sentí como me golpeaban la cabeza.

"Dejad ya de gritar." Dijo Isa. "Tengo dolor de cabeza."

"¿Y qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Nami. "No podéis seguir así para siempre."

"No llevo ni cinco minutos siendo mujer y ya odio esto." Dijo Sanji tambaleándose por el tamaño de sus pechos. "¿Cómo podéis andar con esto?"

"Sois unos quejicas." Nos dijo Isa soltándose la parte de arriba del bañador. "Mirar como se ha adaptado Luffy."

En efecto Luffi ya estaba haciendo tonterías con su nueva forma.

"Tú eres la doctora, ¿no puedes hacer nada?" le preguntó Nami.

"Esto no es una enfermedad." Dijo ella. "Es un cambio de sexo. No va a ser fácil encontrar una solución."

"Tampoco es tan malo." Dijo Luffy riéndose.

"Claro." Dijo Nami mientras volvíamos a ponernos en marcha. "Espera a tener lo que todas una vez al mes."

Entonces, cuando le aclararon a Luffi a la oreja a qué se refería Nami con sus palabras arrugó los labios y creo que su grito de frustración se oyó en toda la isla.

Cuando ya comenzaba a caer la noche decidimos volver al barco, pero por el camino fuimos intentando no caernos. Fue curioso, pero por mucho que habíamos buscado no habíamos encontrado ninguna respuesta más que el cambio acabaría perdiéndose con el tiempo. Después de todo el día buscando respuestas… nada, solo habíamos encontrado un mural, ni un alma.

Habíamos comido unas frutas del árbol que crecía en aquella plaza, incluso Isa comió un poco porque pensó que se parecía a una de las tallas del enorme mural. Debo decir que lo de aguantar el equilibrio con este par de "sandías" que teníamos en el pecho era un poco difícil, pero al final lo conseguimos gracias a unos trucos. Por suerte, Isa me prestó su parte de arriba del bañador y yo se la cambié por mi camisa. Con un par de trapos más consiguieron hacerle a Sanji algo parecido a un sujetador que Nami se encargó de ponerle porque era un poco tosco.

Luffy en cambio parece que se adaptó mejor a ser una mujer que el resto, claro que él tenía un par de "Melones de invierno" en vez de "sandías" como Sanji y yo. Por cierto, ¿por qué eran los míos los más grandes?

"Ejercicio." Me dijo la médico. "Como tú eras todo músculo ahora… bueno, eso."

Era curioso, claro que tal vez tuviese razón. Ella tenía más pecho que Nami, y ahora era como uno de esos idiotas modelos con mucho músculo.

Creo… solo es una sugerencia, pero creo que a ella lo de ser un hombre no le suponía tanto problema. El único problema que parecía tener era el de la ropa, que por el aumento de volumen le quedaba de pronto pequeña y le estuvo a punto de reventar. Por suerte, no le importó cambiar los pantalones por los de Sanji y la parte de abajo del bañador al ser por primera vez desde que saltó por primera vez a nadar en el mar, de "shorts" de chica, le quedaba un poco rara, como pudimos comprobar cuando fue a volver a nado al barco. Otra cosa que daba miedo en ella era que supiese mear de pie como un hombre. En el fondo era terrorífico cómo era capaz de actuar como un tío sin ningún problema, salvo...

"Oye, ¡Eh!" Le dije de pronto. "¡No puedes ir por ahí saltando con tanta fuerza! ¡Eres un tío!"

"Dios…" dijo Sanji fumando. "Esto es una mierda…"

"Bueno, al final no esta tan mal." Dijo Isa para intentar animarnos un poco mientras íbamos a la playa y recogíamos todo. "Hasta estoy empezando a acostumbrarme y todo. Y al fin y al cabo no es permanente ¿no?"

"Esto es un asco." Dijo Sanji.

"Lo de ser mujer no está bien." Dije yo. "Pero tienes razón, al menos sabemos que se pasará…"

"Claro que sí." Dijo Nami. "Porque lo de ser solo dos chicas en el barco estaba bien. Ahora que vamos a ser… todo chicas salvo Usuff y ella…" añadió señalando a Isa.

"Perdona, pero yo sigo siendo yo." Dijo ella. "Aunque esté atrapada en este mar de testosterona."

"Si en el fondo no estás mal." Dije yo. "Ahora das un poco más de miedo pero bueno."

"No está tan mal." Dijo Nami. "Está… ¡Muy bueno!"

Eso le hizo sonreír a ella.

"Sí como para ir a hacer un concurso de Mister Isla." Contestó bromeando. "Pero bueno, ¿qué decís de vosotras chicas?"

"Como se te ocurra ponerme la mano encima te enteras." Dijo Sanji.

"Estás muy flaquita." Le dijo Isa. "Las prefiero con más espalda."

Al llegar a la playa Isa volvió a quitarse los pantalones hasta quedarse con la parte de abajo del bañador que ahora le marcaba paquete porque le quedaba muy ajustado.

"Jo, lo que la tía tiene fuelle." Dijo Sanji. "Tío, ahora es tío." Dijo poniéndose un poco roja.

"La verdad es que está muy buena como tío." Dijo Nami. "¡Es broma!"

"Que va." Dijo Luffi. "Es que está buena como chica y ahora como chico está cañón."

"¿Os importa dejar de hablar de eso?" les dije. "Bah… unas horas como chicas y ya parecemos unas marujas."

"Reconoce que te gusta…" dijo Nami sacándome la lengua. "Como chica claro."

"Lo que creo es que es admirable lo loca que está." Le dije.

Y era cierto, esa chica estaba como una auténtica cabra. Nadaba entre tiburones, saltaba por la borda cuando hacía calor para refrescarse.

Pero también había que reconocer que era guapa, peligrosamente guapa. Y ahora que se había transformado en un chico, fuerte y musculado debía de reconocer que hacía que mis malditas hormonas femeninas se me revolucionasen. Cuando subimos al barco Usuff estaba en la cubierta, intentando pescar algo con una caña.

"Eh, Usuff." Le dijo Sanji. "Eso está del revés, borrico."

"Venga hombre, que vas a empezar a parecerte a mí." Le dijo Isa acabando de subir por la cuerda con mucha más velocidad que normalmente.

Usuff nos miró y tras balbucear algo se cayó redondo, supongo que de la impresión.

"En un concurso ¿qué punto nos das a las chicas? Del uno al diez." le preguntó Nami sonriendo y bromeando.

"Es broma ¿no?" les preguntó ella.

"No." Dijo Luffi riendo de nuevo. "Venga, arriésgate."

"A ver… Cara, físico y personalidad." Dijo Isa sonriendo y contando con los dedos. "Y luego me decís las chicas a mí."

"Venga…" dijo Nami sonriendo.

"Empiezo por la que lleva más tiempo siéndolo." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Nami: 8, 7, 8. Porque tiene una cara mona, un cuerpo bonito y es buena gente pero… un poco usurera. Nota general: 8, que es la que más femenina se le ve."

"En eso estamos de acuerdo." Dije yo.

"Yo creo que la general debía de ser un 9 lo menos." Dijo Sanji.

"A ver, siguiente… Sanji: 6, 7,5. Porque no tiene una cara fea, tiene un cuerpo bien aunque un poco delgado, con un bonito par… y lo siento, pero no tienes modales de chica. Nota general… 6. Lo siento…" dijo sonriendo mientras nosotros nos reíamos y Nami le daba un besito en la mejilla.

"Lo siento, pero lo de besar a una mujer en la boca no me va." Dijo riendo.

"Eh, eh, que hay para todos." Dijo cuando Luffi se rió. "Tú turno Luffi: 7,7,5. Cara bonita y agradable con esa sonrisa, cuerpo como el de Sanji pero con el par un poco menos… y lo de los modales y feminidad tampoco son lo tuyo. Nota general: clarísimo que un 6. Bueno, seré generosa y un 6'5." Dijo sonriendo.

"¿Y yo?" le pregunté cuando el resto pararon de reírse.

"N.E. o sea, no evaluable." Dijo sonriendo.

"¡Venga ya!" dijeron molestos.

"No escurras el bulto." Dijo Luffi riendo y colgándose de su espalda como si fuese un mono.

"A mí ya no me impacta nada que me digas." Le dije.

La verdad es que sí que me importaba lo que me dijese, pero no quería reconocerlo. Estaba claro que sería más imparcial que Nami.

"Veamos… ¿qué nota te pongo Zorrito?" dijo bromeando y pensando. "¿7'5 de cara, 8'5 de cuerpo y 6 de personalidad? Lo de la cara es porque tienes unos rasgos agradables. El cuerpo porque como ya he dicho prefiero una chica que no esté tan delgada como estas tres… y lo siento mucho pero se ve a la legua que eres un chico, eres muy dura y… en el fondo eres un trozo de pan. Mi nota general sería un… ¿8?" Dijo sonriendo.

Yo la miré confuso mientras el resto se reían a carcajadas de su evaluación. ¿Acaso era eso un piropo?

"Bueno, y ahora yo. ¿Qué tal tío soy?" dijo levantándose y andando como un chico.

"7'5, 9 y 8." Dijo Nami sonriendo. "Que estás muy bueno pero tienes una cara aún un poco de chica."

"Yo coincido, pero le daría un 9'5 de actitud." Dije yo. "Demasiado masculino, aunque eso no es mucho cambio."

"Y yo le quiero poner un 9 de actitud que tampoco es tan perfecta, y de cuerpo un 8, pero porque no me gustan tan mar de hormonas." Dijo Sanji.

"Yo le pongo un 9 en general." Dijo Luffi riendo. "Es la primera tía que veo mear de pie mejor que yo."

"Anda Luffi, ¿en el fondo eres una guarrilla?" le dijo Isa bromeando. "Tendré que tener cuidado contigo."

Eso nos hizo reír a todos. En el fondo se notaba que intentaba que nos sintiésemos más cómodos con toda esta extraña situación.

Cuando Usuff despertó le explicamos todo y le costó un poco hacerse a la idea de que ahora los únicos que no habían cambiado eran Nami y él.

Por otro lado, ese mismo día, peleé en broma contra Isabel. Y debo decir que ser una mujer contra un tío cachas como ella era ahora hacía la pelea más difícil. Acabó ganándome ella por los pelos.

"No te preocupes." Dijo guiñándome un ojo. "No le diré a nadie que te he ganado. Ahora estás en desventaja."

Creo que me puse colorada, y cuando él me había dado la mano, había sentido un tremendo escalofrío recorriéndome la espalda. Era estúpido, pero lo que me apetecía de pronto no era ganarla o dejarme ganar, sino sentirme protegida entre esos fuertes brazos.

"¿Lo de las puntuaciones era cierto?" le pregunté mientras le metía un trago a una botella de ron que había robado de las cocinas.

"Solo era un juego." Dijo ella.

"Eso ya lo sé." Dije yo un poco mosqueada para añadir más tímidamente. "Lo de que te gustan las mujeres fuertes."

"Sí, como los hombres." Dijo tendiéndome la botella. "Un hombre fuerte con el que me sienta segura en el sentido de relajada. Y que sepa que cuando esté yo en minoría de oportunidades estará ahí para salvarme."

"O sea, alguien como tú." Dije yo.

"Más o menos." Dijo sonriendo divertida.

Por algún motivo, de pronto me divertía ver ocultarse el sol sentada junto a ella en la barandilla frontal. Ella me había sujetado suavemente por los hombros por si pasase algo. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el aire me diese en la cara y llenase mis pulmones.

"Siendo chica nadie podría decirte nada si te relajases y disfrutases del atardecer completamente." Me dijo ella sonriendo. "Puedes estar viendo esto todo lo que quieras. Yo llevo haciéndolo dos veces al día los 365 días del año."

"Y ahora de pronto entiendo por qué." Dije viendo el espectáculo que de pronto se abría ante mí. Los tonos naranjas, rojos y púrpuras teñían el horizonte con los últimos rayos del sol. Llevaban toda la vida ahí pero yo nunca me había parado a contemplarlos. Siempre ocupado, siempre pasando a su lado sin reparar en ese precioso espectáculo. Increíble pero cierto. Estuvimos allí hasta que se hizo de noche completamente y fuimos a cenar.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6: El misterioso capitán Drake._**

(Voz de Zorro)

Gracias a Dios conseguimos volver a ser nosotros mismos. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que bastaba con un poco de agua y admitir el nuevo estado para volver a ser nosotros mismos?

No debería decirlo, pero a la chica, Isa, a ella le sentaba bien lo de ser un chico. Hasta a mí cuando se me habían subido un poco las hormonas femeninas me había parecido un chico perfecto. Claro que gracias a eso, cuando se había bañado en el mar tras haber bebido del agua de la isla, había sido la primera en cambiar de nuevo a su auténtico género. Al resto nos costó un poco más, ella cambió al día siguiente de irnos de la isla, pero el resto lo hicimos más tarde, dos días después.

Nami fue la única de los que habíamos bajado a la isla que no había sufrido ningún cambio. Claro que si lo hubiese hecho posiblemente ahora la única dama abordo sería la doctora.

En fin, ahora que volvemos a ser nosotros mismos estamos más tranquilos. No es por nada, pero lo de tener dos pechos grandes de mujer era un auténtico incordio. ¡Desestabilizan! Ahora admiro más la forma de luchar de Isa, que por cierto pelea conmigo al menos una vez al día. Llevamos ya unas cuarenta peleas en un mes y dos días. Y de todas ellas, le he ganado veintidós, el resto son empate. Últimamente ya casi nunca le gano. Y ella sigue insistiendo en pelear con sus espadas mohosas. Dos, aunque con una tampoco lo hace nada mal. Su especialidad parece ser la defensa, pero cuando ataca ya tengo que tener mucho cuidado. No es que me vaya a cortar por la mitad, pero no sería la primera vez que nos hacemos unos pequeños cortecillos, nada más serio que unos arañazos un poco feos.

Como últimamente hace bastante calor, suele tumbarse a tomar el sol en el palo de encima del mascaron de proa, y cuando no sopla el viento se tira al agua y nada alrededor o siguiendo el barco. Me gusta mirarla cuando está nadando, o cuando estoy trabajando en el barco y como ella no tiene nada que hacer está tumbada con los ojos cerrados en el cilindro que es el palo donde toma el sol. Me hace gracia verla con todo el pelo cayendo por el palo y sus lados, tranquila cuando podría caerse de allí. Pero ella dice que no tiene miedo a caerse porque no lo hará.

Últimamente estamos navegando por una ruta desconocida para nosotros, pero ella dice que ya ha pasado por los alrededores.

A veces no sé si está diciendo la verdad o solo se tira faroles. Pero esto podría ser cierto porque sabe cuando y dónde parar a estirar las piernas. Hace ya días que no vemos ningún barco pasar, ni cerca ni lejos. Hace unos días dejamos la última ciudad con puerto.

"Habría que recargar de todo." Nos advirtió ella cuando paramos. "Si seguimos hacia el norte pronto llegaremos a aguas de islas de tesoros."

"¡Tesoros!" dijo Nami.

"Yo pienso coger todo lo que podamos." Añadió Luffy riéndose.

Sin embargo ella no parecía tan contenta como ellos dos.

"¿Dónde está el truco?" preguntó Sanji.

"Que la mayoría están ya cogidos o no se pueden encontrar." Contestó ella. "Se dice que cada isla contiene varios tesoros, piratas muertos que enterraron sus tesoros en ellas para que no se encontrasen y solo ellos sabían el camino. Sin mapas indicando el camino, cuando los dueños murieron se perdieron todos los tesoros para siempre."

"¿Y entonces dónde está el problema?" pregunté yo. "Desembarcamos los buscamos y los cogemos."

"¿Claro, y dónde comenzamos a cavar?" me preguntó ella. "Esos cofres llevan mucho tiempo enterrados, posiblemente haya hierba encima de la tierra del cofre."

"Venga, suelta qué más pegas hay." Le dije.

No sé por qué pero tenía la certeza de que nos ocultaba algo más.

"Luego están las leyendas." Dijo entonces tras pensar un poco. "Hay marineros que dicen que las islas están pobladas de fantasmas, otros dicen que son bestias sanguinarias que velan por los tesoros."

Usuff estaba ya temblando, era increíble lo fácilmente que se asustaba este hombre. Luffy parecía un poco preocupado, pero entonces volvió a reírse.

"Estoy deseando ver esas bestias y fantasmas." Dijo entonces riendo como siempre. "Y ya de paso que bajemos podríamos coger un poco más de agua."

"Este Luffy es increíble…" dijo Sanji negando con la cara en su mano. "Bueno, cuando lleguemos a una podríamos bajar a echar un vistazo."

"Creo que yo esperaré en el barco, cuando encontréis algo avisáis." Dijo Nami.

Claro, seguro que ella tampoco se creía lo de las historias esas, pero por si acaso mejor se arriesgaban el resto y no ella.

"¿Y tú qué?" Le dije a LaBelle sabiendo la respuesta. "¿También te quedarás aquí?"

"No." Dijo. "Ya sabéis que puedo moverme rápido incluso en jungla, además, ¿quién sabe qué encontrareis allí? Podría ser de ayuda."

Dos días después de esa charla vimos la primera isla, lo que no vimos fue que en la tercera de ellas una sombra nos vigilaba con un catalejo. Pero aún nos faltaba como medio día de camino con ese viento tan suave que no nos daba mucha velocidad. Incluso una persona nadando hubiese tardado menos que lo que nos iba a costar a nosotros.

En el interior de la isla, se oían cánticos y festividades. Pero aún estábamos muy lejos de ello como para oírlo.

(Voz de Isa)

"Bueno, ya estáis aquí." Dije continuando escurriéndome el pelo de pie sobre la arena de la playa.

Como habíamos echado el ancla frente a la tercera isla gracias a una sugerencia a tiempo, de nuevo yo había preferido ir nadando hasta la playa. A pesar de que había unos bichos grandes en el agua, pero todos peces salvo por unos parecidos a tiburones toro. Nada peligrosos si nadabas rápido y no soltabas sangre.

Así que de nuevo había llegado un poquito antes que el resto que iban en una barca. Esta vez solo Luffy, Zorro y Sanji habían bajado puesto que Nami no se encontraba en plenitud de facultades debido a un dolor de estómago.

"Sigo sin entender por qué te traes todo esto." Me dijo Zorro. "No sabes a qué nos enfrentamos, y francamente, no creo que los fantasmas sean una amenaza, menos aún a plena luz del día."

Esta vez había pedido no solo que me trajesen mis pistolas y las balas necesarias para ciento cincuenta disparos, sino que además, había pedido que me llevasen mis dos espadas. Debido al peso de todo el armamento, las tobilleras las había reducido solo a los tres kilos y tres cuartos.

"Venga, ahora mantengamos los ojos abiertos." Dijo Zorro.

"Y nada de comer nada de origen dudoso." Le dijo Sanji al capitán.

"¡Allá vamos!" dijo el capitán Luffy pasando de lo que le decíamos.

Yo negué con la cabeza mientras me recogía el pelo y lo escondía bajo un sombrero de ala ancha.

Por suerte, era buena exploradora gracias a haberme criado siempre entre piratas. Así pues había aprendido también a parecer un hombre.

Estuvimos allí casi tres días, y por la noche volvíamos al barco para cambiar de situación. Al cuarto día me puse enferma porque me había picado una araña tropical. Fiebre, pero suficiente para que el resto me hiciesen quedarme en la cama. Por suerte había visto a la araña que me había mordido y supe qué me ocurriría. Un día con fiebre, y si conseguía tomarme un antídoto podría, con un poco de suerte, evitar las alucinaciones. Pero el día, día y pico con fiebre no me lo quitaba ni el mejor de los antídotos.

(Voz de Zorro)

Menudo asco, desde que dejamos la isla nuestra médico no ha podido salir de su camarote. No porque no quisiese, no la hemos dejado nosotros.

Ya lleva un día entero con fiebre alta, y esta mañana se quedó dormida justo después de que Nami le llevase el desayuno y se lo tomase.

Casi hasta se me hace raro no verla tumbada al sol, pero no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para notar su ausencia, más que nada porque anoche hubo tormenta y esta mañana hemos tenido que reparar los pequeños daños que hemos sufrido.

Aunque de pronto comenzó una niebla intensa y tuvimos que echar ancla.

"No me gusta esta niebla." Dijo Usuff. "Da escalofríos."

"Por una vez tengo que coincidir con Usuff." Añadió Nami desde la punta del barco. "Esta niebla es terrorífica, pone los pelos de punta."

Pero había algo raro en la niebla. No era natural.

"¡Nami!" le gritó Usuff desde el nido del cuervo. "Apártate de…"

Tarde, Nami dio un grito de miedo y vimos cómo en la niebla aparecían un montón de figuras armadas.

"¡Emboscada!" grité yo desenvainando mis espadas listo para el combate.

Estábamos rodeados, su número superaba al nuestro en una proporción de cinco a uno, talvez más.

"¡Soltad a Nami!" les gritó Sanji.

Ahí comenzó la pelea. Todos nos atacaron a la vez. Y debo decir que no había ninguno de ellos que fuese fácil de ganar, cada uno de mis adversarios parecía tener no una sino diez espadas en sus manos.

Estaba comenzando a sudar cuando gané a dos de mis adversarios, iba a atacar a uno de los de Luffy pero en vez de poder atacarle a él, otros cuatro me surgieron de la nada para pelear conmigo también.

Y de pronto, la niebla se disipó un poco y una nueva persona apareció en escena. Un hombre alto, con el pelo rubio casi blanco y la piel dorada. Tenía un aire casi demoníaco y no llevaba camisa, mostrando una cicatriz enorme y fea que alguien había intentado dar la forma de un tribal en el brazo.

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo casi rugiendo. "¿Cómo puede ser que os cueste tanto traerme todo lo de valor de estos piratas del tres al cuarto?"

"Oye, somos piratas con una gran recompensa sobre nuestras cabezas." Le dije yo. "Y vosotros unos cobardes que envían a una multitud a pelear contra gente en minoría de numero."

Él entonces me miró.

"Zorro Rononoa… excazador de piratas y ahora parte de la tripulación del sombrero de paja, Luffy D. Monkey."

"Me temo que la fama no es mutua." Le contesté. "No tengo el placer de conocer a mi adversario."

"Te diré mi nombre." Dijo, para añadir como riéndose. "Si me ganas"

Entonces sacó su arma, un florete; aunque pude ver que su arma eran las pistolas.

A pesar de eso, no era malo con el florete tampoco. Sus hombres continuaron luchando con mis compañeros. Y Nami era sujeta por un par de tipos en el aire.

Tan de cerca pude ver que el tipo además de grande y atractivo tenía tres cicatrices: la del brazo, una mas en la mejilla derecha que no era más que una marca de un color un poco más claro que el resto de piel y un poco abultada, y una más en el abdomen. La última parecía de herida de bala. Como otra que parecían lunares pequeños en el pecho y espalda, así como un par de ellas en el brazo izquierdo. Cuando me evitó y pasé a su espalda, él evitó mi golpe dirigido a su espalda con suma agilidad, pero no me mostró su espalda, cuando me giré ya estaba listo de nuevo para el combate.

Esta vez, con una de sus pistolas contra mi sien.

"Yo no soy espadachín." Me dijo. "Soy un maestro de las armas."

Justo cuando iba a apretar el gatillo vimos como unos hombres suyos comenzaban a volar literalmente, y unos segundos más tarde la gente se abría para dar paso a una Isa con la mirada de ira que tenía cuando peleaba contra los bandidos de su pueblo.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?" preguntó.

El rubio entonces apartó el arma de mi frente pero me golpeó con la culata en la cabeza haciéndome caer.

Cuando volví a levantar la cabeza, era Isa la que mantenía la pistola del tipo contra la frente de este que sonreía.

"Reconocería esos ojos y ese pelo a un kilómetro." Dijo el tío. "Chicos, bajad las armas. Las noticias llegan un poco mal últimamente, pensé que esta tripulación era del chico del sombrero de paja, no tuya."

"Yo solo soy un tripulante más, Drak." Le dijo ella bajando el arma y devolviéndosela. "Eh, dejad a nuestra compañera también."

"Chicos…" les dijo el rubio, entonces soltaron a Nami. "¿Tripulante?" dijo el tío riéndose a carcajadas. "Eso sí que tiene gracia."

"Creo que habrás oído algo sobre lo que pasó en mi último viaje." Le dijo ella con un poco de temblor en sus piernas.

Creo que era una pequeña señal de que no se encontraba del todo bien, sin embargo el rubio también lo vio y se puso serio.

"Tienes mala cara." Le dijo.

"Ya ves, me mordió una Tiki pero me pude tomar un remedio a tiempo." Le dijo ella.

"Anda Isa, ¿conoces a este tío?" le preguntó Luffy.

"Sí, es un viejo conocido." Contestó ella.

"¿Ahora soy un viejo amigo?" le preguntó él.

"Es guapo…" dijo Nami en voz baja.

"Sí, un viejo amigo." Le dijo ella. "Navegó una vez bajo las órdenes de mi padre pero cuando yo llegué al poder tardó poco en abandonar el barco."

"Viejo amigo, ya." Dije yo.

Estaba claro que no era solo un viejo amigo, había algo más que nos ocultaba. Pero por algún motivo no parecía que fuese a decirnos más.

"La verdad es que no tenía mucha opción." Dijo él.

Entonces Isa flojeó un poco las rodillas y estuvo a punto de caerse. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese tocar el suelo el rubio la sujetó para levantarla.

"Eh, nena. ¿Por qué no vas a echarte otro rato?" le dijo en voz baja. "Tú misma sabes que la mordedura de una Tiki causa fiebre y músculos blandos por algún día hasta al más fuerte a pesar de un antídoto a tiempo."

"Estoy bien." Dijo.

"Vale, te doy mi palabra de honor de que no les haré nada más a tus amigos." Le dijo poniéndose la mano en el corazón. "Te lo juro."

Ella le miró y asintió.

"Necesito un poco de aire fresco." Le dijo de pie sola de nuevo. "Así que me sentaré por aquí. Ah, y quiero lo del casco fuera pero ya."

"Venga, Russell, Chams, Ling y Dellors, ya habéis oído a la dama." Les dijo el rubio.

"¿Qué del casco?" preguntó Luffy preocupado.

"El barco está bien." Dije yo.

"Ellos ya me entienden." Dijo la chica mientras el rubio la cogía en brazos para llevarla. "Drak, suelta. Sé andar yo sola."

El tío la soltó y ella fue andando hasta la hamaca que normalmente solía ocupar Nami y allí se recostó.

"Sombrero de paja, siento lo del ataque." Le dijo el rubio. "Por esta vez pase porque habéis cogido a la princesa, pero cuando ella no esté para protegeros volveremos a pelear."

"Lo estoy deseando." Dijo Luffy desafiante. "Voy a ser el rey de los piratas."

Eso le hizo reír al rubio.

"Hey." Dijo Isa desde la tumbona al sol. "Que podéis seguir con lo vuestro. En cuanto acaben estos se largan con viento fresco."

"Sois unos bestias." Le dijo Nami al rubio antes de volver a meterse a su camarote para comenzar a limpiar.

Sanji se fue a la cocina, supongo que a comenzar a cocinar la comida, mientras que Luffy se quedó por cubierta, como yo.

El rubio en cambio se acercó a Isa y ambos se pusieron a hablar en un tono de voz relajado, tanto que no podía oír qué decían desde donde estaba vigilando a los del otro barco que aún tenía los garfios de abordaje fijando su barco al nuestro.

Por mucho que fuesen viejos amigos, no me gustaba ni un pelo que se tomase tantas confianzas con mi compañera.

(Voz de Isa)

"Así que ahora te dedicas a la piratería con tu propio barco." Le pregunté a Draken. "Veo que te lo has montado bien después de abandonarme."

"¿Y cómo podría haberme quedado?" me preguntó tocándome la frente para comprobar que no tenía fiebre. "Habíamos roto, y para que lo sepas, a mí me dolió tanto o más que a ti. Por eso me fui, para facilitarlo todo. Además, ya sabía que entre el gigante y tu amigo el chulo te protegerían bien. Y veo que te has desarrollado mejor de lo que cabía esperar." Añadió acariciándome la cara. "¿Dónde se ha metido aquella chica con cierto complejo por estar bastante plana?" añadió bromeando.

"La dejé atrás hace ya bastantes años." Le dije sonriendo también.

Ya casi se me había olvidado lo que era que me tratasen así, con tanto amor como lo solía hacer él. El primer y único chico que rompió mi corazón. Tras él ningún chico pudo llenarlo así que tampoco romperlo en ese sentido. Solo se me había roto de nuevo cuando vi caer a los que habían sido los hombres de mi padre y luego mis hombres. Uno a uno hasta quedar vivos los justos para llevar los restos del último barco de mi flota de tres hasta puerto donde todos salvo Kai y Jason, me habían abandonado.

"Bueno, veo que además te has endurecido." Añadió sujetando mi muñeca donde aún tenía una muñequera. "¿Cuánto llevas ya? ¿Los cuatro como yo?"

"Cuatro y medio." Le contesté. "Por muñeca."

"Estás loca." Me dijo sonriendo. "Apuesto que llevas lo mismo en los tobillos."

"Un cuarto más en cada tobillo." Le contesté.

Hacía tiempo que no le veía, de pronto ahora volvía a sentirme feliz de nuevo, pero igual que todo podía ir mejor, todo podía empañarse un segundo.

"¿Saben tus compañeros lo de tu posición en el ranking mundial?" me preguntó.

"No, claro que no." Le dije. "Después de lo que pasó no creo que lo conserve."

"De eso nada." Me dijo. "El pelirrojo y BarbaBlanca te están buscando, ¿lo sabías? El cetrero le dijo al pelirrojo que te había visto y cómo tus hombres eran unos enclenques."

Las noticias de que los otros dos miembros de la banda más temida de los siete mares y los seis océanos me andaban buscando de nuevo no era lo que yo consideraría buenas noticias. Por suerte, el cetrero fantasmal no me buscaría puesto que me había vencido. Y yo pensaba cumplir mi promesa. Sería la mejor espada del mundo. Vencería a Zorro y vencería al cetrero.

"Por favor, no les digas con quienes viajo." Le pedí. "No quiero meter a esta gente en lo de las calaveras. Aún no estoy preparada para protegerles."

"Descuida." Me contestó sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo. "Mis labios están sellados."

Sonriendo le di un abrazo con un solo brazo y entonces noté algo.

"¿Otra vez te han herido?" le pregunté levantando una ceja.

"Yo… bueno, ¿qué esperabas?" dijo excusándose con esa sonrisa que solo sacaba conmigo. "Era un buen espadachín."

"Anda, ve a tu barco y búscame lo de siempre." Le dije sonriendo. "Ya pongo yo la aguja y el hilo."

"Como las balas." Me dijo sonriendo.

Mientras él iba a coger las cosas a su barco yo fui a la cocina a pedirle a Sanji un poco de agua caliente.

(Voz de Zorro)

Era increíble. ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían el capitán enemigo y nuestra médico? Ese tío estaba traspasando el espacio de "amigos" de la chica. Como no se parase pronto le diría cuatro cosas.

Pero entonces le dio un beso en la mano y volvió a su barco, pero no soltó los garfios del abordaje, al cabo de un momento regresó a nuestra cubierta seguido de un montón de tíos y llevando entre todos un cofre y lo que parecía una caja cubierta con un trapo.

"Oye, ¿a dónde creéis que vais?" les pregunté.

"¿A ver a la única persona capaz de curar una herida grave sin dejar cicatriz?" preguntó uno.

"Eh, dejadlo." Les dijo el tal Draken. "Además, la dama ha dicho solo a mí."

"Si no me hacéis moverme mucho no me importa hacerlo una cura rápida." Les dijo ella sonriendo. "Y la última vez, ¿entendido?"

"Tenéis suerte chicos." Les dijo el rubio.

Le costó un rato el curar a todos las heridas que tenían, pero le vimos cómo lo hacía con paciencia. Y según iba acabando, todos volvían a su barco, para luego volver a dejarle algo cada uno. Desde víveres hasta municiones, dinero y joyas de tesoros y útiles como un catalejo y lo que parecía un reloj.

El último fue el rubio, y Luffy que ya estaba sentado cerca me hizo un gesto de cabeza cuando me senté junto a él.

"¿No te parece raro todo eso?" le pregunté a Luffy.

"Un poco." Dijo. "Pero creo que esos dos son amigos. No han parado de hablar ni un momento."

"¿Algo de interés, cotilla?"

"No. Solo han hablado de cosas del pasado." Me contestó Luffy. "Pero la verdad es que son muy simpáticos al dejarle parte de sus tesoros por la cura." Añadió sonriendo.

"Lo que hacen es sobrecargarnos el barco." Le dije yo. "¡Hey! ¡¿Es eso un sable mongol?!"

"Lo que ese tío rubio tiene más costuras que un pantalón." Me dijo Luffy. "Fíjate en su espalda y el costado."

Me fijé, entre las heridas aún abiertas que nuestra compañera le estaba curando de rodillas con mucho cuidado como si fuese una obra de arte, había un montón de marcas más claras o de un tono un poco diferente que el resto de piel. Nada que se viese a simple vista si no te fijabas bien.

"¿Crees que alguno se lo ha hecho ella?" le pregunté.

"No sé."

"Drak, deberías tener más cuidado." Le dijo ella. "Ahora porque has tenido suerte de atacar el barco donde iba. Y veo que te han hecho más heridas ¿no? Menudos chapuzas de médicos."

"No te metas con nuestro médico." Le dijo él bromeando. "Hace lo que puede."

"Ya, claro. Y ahora me dirás que soy buena." Le dijo ella.

"Bueno, eres la única que sabe curar cortes feos y que apenas quede cicatriz." Le dijo él riendo, entonces sonrió suavemente y le quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara. "Te he echado de menos preciosa…"

Ella le miró, y sonrió, entonces me vio mirarles e hizo rodar sus ojos.

"Lo siento, pero he cambiado un poco." Le dijo ella haciéndole un último nudo y cortando el hilo.

"¿No me has echado de menos ni un poco?" le preguntó él sonriendo.

"Un poco." Dijo ella sonriendo levemente también. "Sí, hubo un tiempo que te eché de menos, pero mis hombres me necesitaban, entera. Y ahora, mis compañeros me necesitan." Entonces sonrió, esta vez más levemente, casi como una madre lo haría. "Lo siento, pero no puedo volver al pasado." Dijo ella levantándose y flexionando las piernas y brazos como probándolos. "Mira, el veneno ha dejado de hacer efecto." Añadió sonriendo.

Era curioso, parecía como si hubiese entre ellos dos un vínculo profundo, mucho más profundo de lo que posiblemente pudiésemos tener nadie más de nosotros.

"Draken…" le dijo ella tras ponerse su muñequera.

"Veo que no se te pasa ni una." Le dijo él dándole lo que parecía unas barras de plomo. "Pero deberías dejar de ponerte pesos por un tiempo. Al menos hasta que te recuperes."

"¿Cómo lo has sabido?" le preguntó ella riendo.

"Siempre he sabido exactamente cómo estabas pequeña rosa del mar." Le dijo cogiéndole suavemente del mentón, entonces le besó prolongando el beso.

Por unos segundo pensé que, a pesar de nuestra sorpresa, ella consentía, pero de pronto vi cómo el tío volaba con un solo golpe de ella en el pecho hasta rodar unos metros por cubierta y caer de rodillas.

"Veo que conservas la fuerza." Le dijo él riendo.

"Y veo que tú conservas el descaro." Añadió ella. "Ya sabes qué le pasó al último que hizo lo mismo que acabas de hacer tú."

"¡Dios me libre!" dijo él levantándose y estirándose la camisa. "Creo que aprecio demasiado mi cuello." Dijo bromeando. "Por cierto, ahí te dejo un pequeño presente de bienvenida a la piratería de nuevo." Dijo señalando a la caja tapada por un trapo y disparándole para hacer volar el trapo revelando un pequeño mono de cola larga. "Se llama Jack, y es inmortal."

Con un solo tiro lo demostró, le dio al mono y cuando la polvareda se disipó, el mono seguía vivo y gritando por haber sido disparado.

"Creo que haréis buenas migas." Añadió mostrándole una mano con marcas de un mordisco. "Por cierto, creo y espero que no tenga la rabia."

"De dónde lo habéis sacado" les preguntó ella mientras el mono intentaba morderme a mí que había cogido la caja para verle.

"Lo cogimos en la isla del fin del mundo." Le dijo él. "Espero que sepas agradecerlo, le costó dos dedos a uno de mis hombres y varios mordiscos a varios de mis hombres. Ah, se me olvidaba." Dijo antes de lanzar una cadena de silbidos al aire para extender un brazo. "El pelirrojo te envía a Horus."

La chica entonces estiró el brazo y repitió una cadena de sonidos del que solo pudimos oír soplar y un último sonido al final mientras veía al mono gritar y taparse los oídos.

Un momento después un pájaro aterrizó en el brazo de la chica que le acarició la cabeza suavemente.

"Mi querido Horus…" dijo sonriendo. "Dile al pelirrojo cuando le veas que su querida mini-sirena ha vuelto. Así que más le vale dejarme en paz porque esta vez no juego con palitos."

"Yo le doy el mensaje." Dijo sonriendo mientras pasaba por uno de los puentes que habían puesto para abordar el barco. "Cuídate querida."

"Tranquilo." Le dije sonriendo. "Ni tú puedes ganarme maldito dragón."

Es gracioso, no sé por qué pero de pronto me sentía mejor sabiendo que el capitán ese se iba. Del mismo modo, mientras el ambiente volvía a llenarse de la misma niebla y veíamos el barco alejarse lentamente de nosotros recordé algo. Un barco aparece de la nada en medio de un banco de niebla tan densa como algodón. Asesinos apareciendo a tus espaldas de la nada y de pronto un dragón a las espaldas que con una bocanada de fuego acaba con tu vida. La tripulación del dragón de oro. La tripulación del pirata Draken.

El pirata rubio fue lo último que vimos del barco, subido en la parte más trasera del barco y diciendo adiós a nuestra pelirroja médico.

"Isa, ese tío… era el pirata Draken ¿no?" le pregunté intrigado.

"No puede ser." Dijo Sanji. "El pirata Draken es un ser despiadado, nunca dejaría un barco entero con vida. Ni siquiera aunque fuesen amigos."

"No sé." Dijo ella sonriendo. "¿Cuántos Draken navegan por estos mares?"

Era increíble. No temía ni a la propia muerte hecha hombre. El ave estaba ahora posado en lo alto del palo mayor. Y el mono seguía en su caja, saltando de un lado para otro.

"Hola amiguito." Le dijo ella entonces acercándose.

"Ten cuidado que muerde." Le dije mostrándoles el mordisco que me había dado el bicho.

"Entonces haz el favor de traerme un royo de venda del armario de la derecha de mi dormitorio." Dijo sonriendo. "Y pídele a Sanji si por favor puede calentarme el agua un poco. No podemos curar las heridas con agua fría, es mejor la caliente."

Yo fui a buscarle las vendas tras dejarle a Sanji el agua restante para que la cociese de nuevo.

Cuando volví la chica estaba con el mono colgado por sus dientes de su mano. Nami parecía preocupada y Sanji la miraba sorprendido. Luffy era el único que la miraba serio pero sin intención de hacer nada. Ella tenía la mano que no estaba siendo mordida en alto, indicando que no nos acercásemos mientras aguantaba el dolor de ser mordida sin dar ni un solo signo de dolor en sus gestos salvo un ligero temblor en la comisura de sus labios y a mirada en sus ojos. Tenía la mirada firme. Aguantó, un minuto, dos, tres… al cabo de cinco minutos que ya íbamos a intervenir vimos como el monito soltaba su mano mientras la cogía entre sus dos diminutas manos y le lamía las heridas.

Ella entonces sonrió y le acarició la cabecita.

"Buen chico Jack…" le susurró.

El monito entonces le trepó por el brazo bueno y se le subió al hombro.

"El peque tiene fuerza en las mandíbulas." Dijo girándose a nosotros sonriendo.

"Será mejor que te cures eso antes de que se te infecte." Le dije.

"Claro." Asintió ella sonriendo y usando el agua caliente para limpiar sus heridas. El monito descendió de su brazo y metió sus manitas en el agua para lavarle la mano como pudo. "¿Me pasas el tarro de cosa naranja?" preguntó cuando acabó de lavarse las mordeduras.

Con cuidado se lo pasé, era un ungüento que olía a perro muerto, y a juzgar por la forma en que su comisura se curvaba hacia debajo de rato en rato, escocía tanto como olía. Cuando acabó me pidió que le vendase la mano y cuando acabó me sonrió.

"Gracias." Dijo sonriendo e inclinando suavemente la cabeza. "Vamos Jacky. Da las gracias."

El monito hizo unos ruidos inteligibles y agachó y levantó la cabeza varias veces. Eso hizo reír a Luffy y Nami; hasta yo sonreí.

"Que mono más educado." Dijo Luffy.

"Más que según que hombres." Añadió Nami bromeando.

"Pero sigue mordiendo." Añadió Sanji cuando se acercó para decir que la comida estaba lista y el monito quiso morderle.

"Como su ama." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Venga Jacky. Un poquito de modales, ¿sí?"

El mono volvió ha hacer los ruidos como si estuviese charlando e hizo gestos con las manos como si estuviese discutiendo.

Isabel y Nami se rieron, pero el mono tenía malas pulgas.

"Es lógico" dijo Isa cuando lo comenté en la comida mientras el mono se ponía las botas con un plato de fruta del postre de su ama cortada en trocitos para que pudiese comérsela. "Es un mono salvaje."

"Como el ama, ¿no?" dije yo.

"Exacto." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Draken me conoce mejor que nadie. Mejor incluso que Kai y Jason. Claro que ellos saben mejor cómo he cambiado desde que Draken no me ve."

"Lo que quieras, pero mantén a esa cosa alejada de nuestro cuarto." Le dijo Usuff cuando el mono le quitó sus gafas de precisión.

"Jack, no le quites esas cosas a los chicos." Le riño la chica. "Como mucho quítales los calzoncillos." Añadió bromeando.

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que nos quitó. Por lo pronto, no tiramos al bicho al mar, se quedó con nosotros. Viajaba por el barco como Pedro por su casa, generalmente en el hombro de su ama; y por las noches dormía en su camarote. La chica le había instalado un cesto que le colgó de un clavo de la pared. Además, el mono demostró también tener cierto… gusto por el alcohol. Además, de nada servía esconderle las llaves porque conseguía quitártelas sin que te dieses cuenta.

Lo que más parecía divertir a su ama es que siempre conseguía lo que necesitaba de nosotros por él. Y no era raro el día que aparecía en el desayuno con un par de calzoncillos de alguno de nosotros en la mano para devolverlos.

Al cabo de cinco días todos queríamos matarlo salvo las dos chicas.

Otra de las tareas que tenía el bueno del mono era la de coger cosas de la cocina o resto de camarotes y llevársela a ella tras pedírselo.

"Ese bicho tiene que irse." Dijo Sanji. "Ya me ha vuelto a quitar mi camisa favorita."

"Y a mí es ya la sexta vez que me roba la ropa interior." Le dije yo cuando me devolvió los últimos calzoncillos que me había robado el mono.

"Pobre Jacky…" dijo ella. "Venga Jack, disculpate. Eso no se hace."

El mono se disculpó o eso creo porque no hacía más que emitir sonidos lastimeros y entonces juntó las dos manos y agachó la cabeza.

"¿Cómo es que ahora sabe pedir disculpas?" le dijo Nami.

"Modales." Contestó la chica. "Le he enseñado a pedir las cosas por favor y a pedir disculpas. Ah, y a pedir que le sigan. De hecho, creo que sabe hasta pedir indicaciones."

"Es un mono." Dije yo.

"Y muy listo." Dijo Nami cuando este le pidió comida. "Toma."

Lo de que era un bicho listo era cierto, pronto era como una prolongación de nuestra doctora y el mejor trepador del barco, lo que era útil para colgar y descolgar cosas.

Todo un nuevo tripulante del barco.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo 7: Misterio resuelto._**

Ya hacía algún tiempo que Draken había encontrado a nuestros amigos de la tripulación pirata del Sombrero de Paja, desde entonces él y su tripulación habían seguido navegando hacia el este, a más velocidad que lo que navegaban los otros. Desde luego, si había un barco veloz, después del _Fuego Marino_ del capitán LaBelle y el _Halcón Rojo_, ese era el _Dragón Dorado_. Ahora que los dos anteriores habían sido hundidos o destruidos, el Dragón Dorado era el barco más rápido de los siete mares. Y también el que llevaba una tripulación más peligrosa. Tal y como habían dicho los pocos supervivientes a los abordajes: "Un barco aparece de la nada en medio de un banco de niebla tan densa como algodón. Asesinos apareciendo a tus espaldas de la nada y de pronto un dragón a las espaldas que con una bocanada de fuego acaba con tu vida. La tripulación del dragón de oro. La tripulación del pirata Draken".

Finalmente llegaron a donde Draken quería y este les hizo parar, atracaron frente a la costa de una isla justo en el límite del Grand Line y su capitán bajó en un bote a tierra firme tras dar la orden de que sus hombres permaneciesen en el barco.

Hacia medio día habían visto un halcón sobrevolando el barco y el capitán había mandado coger ese rumbo.

No era la primera vez que les mandaba fondear justo en aquella isla y esperarle en el barco. De hecho, había veces que pasaba la noche en la isla y volvía por la mañana con las órdenes de partir de inmediato y varias cajas de botellas de ron de caña de la mejor calidad.

Pero esta vez no cambiaría salvo que su capitán no volvería hasta el mediodía siguiente. Cuando cogió el bote y se fue, le vieron remar hasta dejar la barca encallada en la arena de la playa donde la ató a una roca. Después se internó en la vegetación de la isla y se perdió a la vista.

Lo que hizo fue seguir un camino entre la vegetación, camino que le llevaría hasta donde se estaba celebrando una fiesta.

"¡Hombre, Draken amigo mío! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" le preguntó un pelirrojo que solo tenía un brazo.

Él y sus hombres llevaban ya unos años con su base allí, salían a navegar de cuando en cuando y siempre volvían con un botín considerable, no solo de oro y joyas sino también de botellas y viandas.

"Shanks, siempre es un placer verte." Le contestó Draken. "¿Un hombre cansado llega a tu fiesta y no le invitas a sentarse?"

"Por supuesto, invitaría al hombre cansado a sentarse y el hombre cansado me diría exactamente que ha venido a buscar a mi isla."

"El hombre cansado se sentaría y gustosamente le contaría a su anfitrión qué asuntos le traen a su isla, pero siempre con una botella con la que poder brindar en la mano." Le contestó Draken sonriendo.

El pelirrojo entonces se rió y ordenó a sus hombres que le diesen al invitado una botella del mejor ron de la isla.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué nuevos misterios y aventuras te traen por mi isla, Draken?" le preguntó tras un par de brindis.

"Nada interesante." Le contestó Draken. "Tras ver a un viejo amigo pensé que una visita a otro viejo amigo no estaría de más."

"No me digas que Buggy ha vuelto a las andadas." Le dijo el pelirrojo.

"Frío, frío." Le dijo Draken. "Yo que tú apuntaría a alguien un poco más… fogoso. Una auténtica flor."

"¿Ya la has encontrado?" le preguntó el pelirrojo en voz baja y tranquila.

"Sí, pero he jurado no decir nada sobre su compañía." Le contestó Draken. "No quiere ponerles en peligro, por ahora."

"¿Le diste mi mensaje?"

"¿Lo de que vosotros la andáis buscando? Por supuesto, sabes que soy un hombre de honor." Le contestó Draken sonriendo. "Ya está avisada."

El pelirrojo sonrió y bebió otro trago de ron. Continuaron celebrando y charlando de otros menesteres un buen rato, pero cuando ya tenían más alcohol en su estómago y este se había subido un poco volvieron a hablar sobre la chica.

"Bueno, ¿Y cómo fue el reencuentro con tu amada?" le preguntó el pelirrojo. "¿Emocionante? ¿Caliente?"

"La verdad es que no." Le contestó Draken.

"¡No fastidies!" le dijo Shanks riéndose. "¿Con lo de que tienes una belleza conocida a lo largo y ancho de los siete mares y seis océanos y no cayó rendida a tus brazos?"

"No." Dijo Draken sonriendo. "Le di un beso. Pero me lanzó lejos de ella con un solo golpe."

Shanks entonces estalló en carcajadas lo mismo que su mano derecha y francotirador del barco.

"Esa niñita es muy graciosa." Dijo el segundo de Shanks. "Era una monada cuando era pequeña y parece que sigue siendo igual de divertida."

"¿Sigue estando triste por estar plana?" le preguntó Shanks sonriendo.

"¿Plana?" Preguntó Draken. "¡Pero si ahora está de todo menos plana! Deberíais haberla visto… está genial y desde que la hemos visto de nuevo, mis hombres y yo soñamos cada noche con ella."

"¿En serio?" preguntaron riendo el pelirrojo y el segundo. "¡Pero si no era más que una cría cuando nosotros ya éramos piratas!"

"Pues la cría a crecido." Les dijo Draken. "Y ha madurado… no podéis saber cuanto."

"Habrá que ir a buscarla." Dijo entonces Yasuff. "Para ver si es cierto que la sardinilla se ha convertido en toda una sirena."

"Creo que vendrá ella a nuestro encuentro." Dijo Draken sonriendo. "Me dijo que no pensaba esconderse, cuando era pequeña al menos."

"Esa renacuaja nunca ha tenido miedo." Dijo Shanks sonriendo pensativo. "Pero bueno. Estoy deseando verla de nuevo. Y quién sabe… igual esta vez…"

"Yo que tú no estaría tan seguro, Shanks." Le contestó Draken. "Desde que pasó lo nuestro se ha vuelto de hielo."

"Incluso el hielo más frío puede fundirse." Contestó Shanks pasándose una mano por el pelo. "El sol no lo hará, pero seguro que el fuego sí."

(Voz de Zorro)

"Oye, Isa." Le pregunté a la pelirroja tumbada en el palo de siempre. "¿Te ha dado tu mascota mi camiseta limpia?"

Ella entonces estornudó y negó con la cabeza.

"No, últimamente me ha dado otras cosas." Dijo tranquila dándome una piedra de afilar dentro de lo que era mi fajín de repuesto. "Tienes suerte, esta mañana me he encontrado un par de mapas de Nami y calzoncillos de Luffy y Sanji a los pies de mi cama."

Ese bicho debería irse al infierno, pero no muere nunca. Incluso creo que Sanji intentó envenenarlo una vez, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el bicho tuviese diarrea un par de días.

No se puede cortar ni matar a tiros. El bicho parece curarse en nada de tiempo. De hecho, su dueña le suele usar como blanco móvil y lo curioso es que el mono no parece molestarse.

Curioso el mono, y debo decir que es hasta cierto punto mono.

(Voz de Isabel)

Llevamos ya unos días desde que vimos a Jack Draken. Lo de que era parte de los Yountou prefería que no se supiese, por ahora. No era como el resto de miembros. Shanks era un gran capitán y BarbaBlanca era un gran capitán también. Temido por lo que era y no por compartir el nombre con alguien o las escabechinas que sus hombres habían hecho por él. Yo en cambio era una buena pirata, pero ahora seguramente el resto estaban buscándome para retarme y quitarme el título. Aunque era posible que no supiesen que yo no había mermado mis habilidades para nada y encima había mejorado bastante.

Odiaría pensar que solo quieren quitarme el título sin más. Si tenían que quitarme el título al menos que fuese en una pelea, y Shanks, desde luego no tenía nada que hacer nada más.

Cada día me levantaba con unos calzoncillos a los pies de mi cama, el dueño en su camarote y algunos objetos de todos por entre mis cosas. Todo por cortesía de mi mascota.

Era una ricura y muy majo. Me cuidaba más que si fuese un novio y desde luego era mi blanco favorito en mis prácticas de tiro. Últimamente también practicaba un poco con los cañones, sabía como funcionaban pero Usuff me mostró cómo funcionaban de verdad, cómo apuntar… Igual para el tirachinas. Con eso era un poco más torpe. Solo me dejaba tirar bolas de pringue a barriles, botellas vacías e incluso a Jack, pero sobra decir que al mono no le daba ni aunque se quedase quieto y bostezando.

"No seas tan duro conmigo." Le dije sonriendo. "Lo mío son las armas de fuego."

Entonces disparé de nuevo y la bola de harina con yodo rojo le dio en el cuello a Zorro haciéndonos reír a todos.

"Lo siento." Le dije riendo y sacando mi pañuelo para limpiarle la mancha roja que le había dejado en el cuello. "Lo del tirachinas no es lo mío."

"¡Oye!" me dijo. "¿Por qué no lo dejas ya? Eso no tiene gracia."

"Vale, pero si prometes que la próxima vez no te enfadas." Le dije bajando el tirachinas sonriendo.

"Si quieres estar más seguro prueba a ser el blanco." Le dijo Usuff. "Es a lo único que no le acierta nunca."

Entonces le dio una bola en medio de la frente.

"¡Me has hecho sangre!" dijo asustado al tocarse el hilillo rojo que le caía de la frente.

"No te preocupes." Dije sonriendo. "No te apuntaba a ti, intentaba darle a lo que tienes sobre la cabeza."

Una cuerda que parecía a punto de romperse a falta de un toquecito. Eso hizo reír a Zorro y el resto, pero a Usuff no pareció hacerle gracia.

Al día siguiente vi el mapa en que Nami marcaba el rumbo y sonreí. Conocía la zona.

"Esta zona es un poco aburrida." Me dijo. "No hay mucho que pueda decir. No he estado mucho por aquí."

"Yo tengo algo que podría ayudarte." Le ofrecí yo. "Jack, tráeme el mapa 5.4 P, por favor."

El mono levantó las manos para indicar su duda, así que sonreí al recordar que no conocía mi código de ordenación de mapas así que le cambié el pedido.

"El blanco con olor a poyo con mango, y cinta del color de mi pelo." Dije dándole un trocito de plátano que tenía en el bolsito de mi cinturón. "¿Ya sabes cual?"

El monito afirmó con su pequeña cabecita y con sus grititos saltando de mi hombro al suelo con el plátano en las manos y mordisqueándolo.

"¿El mapa blanco con olor a poyo con mango y cinta roja?" preguntó Nami confusa.

"Sí, es que el pobre no sabe leer aún." Le dije sonriendo. "Así que él reconoce mis mapas por el olor, color y color de cinta que los ata."

"Parece que le has adiestrado bien." Me dijo sonriendo mientras el monito me trajo tres mapas blancos con cintas rojas.

"Buen chico." Dije sonriendo. "Te adelantas a mis planes."

Miré el papel atado a los mapas: los 5.4 P, 5.5 P y 5.4 Q. Los tres hechos en los mismos días, cuando visitamos la zona, a partir de mi propia experiencia y mapas del cartógrafo de mi padre. Sonriendo me volví y se los enseñé a Nami.

"Nunca viajo sin mis cosas." Le dije sonriendo.

(Voz de Zorro)

"¡Y me dejó esto!" nos dijo Nami sorprendida. "¡Son unos mapas geniales! ¡Ordenados por tejuelos y colores! ¡Por zonas y comunicaciones!"

"¿Y eso es malo?" preguntó Usuff.

"¡No!" dijo Nami asombrada. "¿Sabes la de información que lleva esa tía en el baúl?"

"Por eso pesaba tanto su baúl." Dije yo. "No trae más que cuatro o cinco ropas, su miseriosa bolsa cerrada con candado y el botiquín básico. Algo más tenía que traer."

"Tiene armamento de fuego también." Dijo Usuff sonriendo. "Y que no se le de bien lo de los cañones y tirachinas no quiere decir que sea mala con las suyas."

"Tiradora con pistolas, revólveres…" dije yo recordando que se las había visto usar contra el mono.

"Carabinas y bayonetas también." Nos dijo Usuff. "¡Domina como el uso de prácticamente todas las armas de fuego que conozco!"

"Y no te olvides de que no lo necesita." Dije yo. "Caza tiburones con espada, pelea bien sin armas solo con el cuerpo. Y nos olvidemos de que maneja la espada muy bien."

"No mejor que tú." Dijo Nami.

Yo entonces me callé, no es que fuese mejor que yo, pero últimamente… me costaba un poco ganarla. Y estaba comenzando a pensar que las muñequeras no eran solo un adorno.

"Porque no es mejor que tú ¿no?" me preguntó al ver que callaba.

"No, pero estoy empezando a temer que lo de ser mejor que ella en eso será difícil." Afirmé. "Más aún cuando estoy oyendo lo que decís."

"¿Cotilleando?" preguntó apareciendo por la cubierta.

Había saltado a nadar, y esta vez llevaba un solo accesorio de más, un cinturón del que colgaban unos cuantos peces aún vivos. "Pescado fresco. Por desgracia no es todo del mismo tipo."

"¿Quitado de un tiburón?" preguntó Nami al ver unos cortes por sus piernas.

"No, hay un arrecife aquí cerca." Dijo descargando los peces en un cubo. "Están atontados con medicinas de las que tenemos por aquí."

"Añade bucear a pulmón a la lista." Dijo Nami.

"¿Cómo?" pregunté yo.

"Nada, nada." Dijo Nami. "Ya llevo yo los peces a Sanji."

"Cuidado con el morado, muerde." Dijo enseñándome un dedo con un poco de sangre.

"Deberías tener más cuidado." Le dije en su cuarto cuando estaba curándose el mordisco. "No debe ser bueno tener tantas heridas."

"Y eso me lo dices precisamente tú que no tienes miedo de ellas." Dijo. "Son solo un par de rasguños."

"Y eso por qué." Le pregunté.

"No tienes miedo a que te maten peleando." Le dije. "Siempre y cuando sea a espada."


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Entre dos fuegos.**

(Voz de Zorro)

Hace ya unos días que llegamos a la isla. Es una pequeña isla en medio de la nada, de hecho, si nuestra médico no hubiese dicho que rumbo seguir no hubiésemos sido capaces de llegar aquí, es tan pequeña que no se vería a no ser que supieses dónde encontrarla.

Lo primero que hizo en cuanto avistamos la isla justo enfrente de donde habíamos echado amarre fue, como siempre, saltar por la borda y desde el agua riendo incitarnos a seguirla. Hay que decir que el barco no iba muy deprisa porque no había mucho viento, así que ella iba un poco por delante del barco sin problemas, buscando una ruta buena para parar el barco.

Al final, al cabo de un poco nos llevó por una ruta entre arrecifes hasta la isla, donde atamos el barco a lo que parecía una caleta.

"Bienvenidos a mi isla." Dijo sonriendo y escurriéndose el pelo. "Bueno, mía, mía… de mi tripulación, pero bueno, que como era la capitana es mía."

"Una isla desierta, genial." Dijo Sanji.

"Al menos no habrá nativos dispuestos a comernos, cambiarnos de género o algo así." Dije tranquilo mientras ayudaba a descargar todo en lo que parecía, ahora visto mejor, un puerto natural.

"¿Nativos?" dijo Usuff ayudando a bajar cosas. "¡¿Comernos?!"

"No hagas caso." Le dijo la chica sonriendo mientras cogía unas cosas y el mono se le subía por las ropas de la espalda hasta el hombro. "Aquí no hay más gente que nosotros."

Y era cierto, nos llevó por un camino hasta unas cuevas excavadas en roca donde al parecer tenía un almacén vacío salvo por cuatro cosas que parecían no caducarse, un poco de pólvora y mecha. Nada suficiente como para poder sobrevivir.

Dejamos las cosas ahí y nos dijo que cogiésemos lo que necesitásemos con urgencia porque íbamos a ir al refugio.

Y la verdad es que lo de refugio se quedaba corto. Nos hizo subir por caminos de cabras a una loma donde había una arboleda. En el pie de todo eso habían construido una especie de poblado con cabañas bien construidas.

"Bueno, bienvenidos a Villa LaBelle." Dijo sonriendo y dejando sus bolsas en el suelo para estirar los brazos.

"Parece… rural." Dijo Nami. "Pero vaya, que es genial."

"La villa de descanso de mi antigua… tripulación." Dijo. "Hay cabañas para todos. De hecho… construí dos cabañas de invitados con cuatro dormitorios cada una y una sala de estar común en cada cabaña. Las únicas cerradas solo con el resbalón."

"¿Y tu casa?" Le preguntó Luffi.

"Justo la del ahí." Dijo señalando a la del pie del árbol. "Pero como es la más grande… os aconsejo que toquéis la campana y me metáis una voz."

"Ni que fuese el palacio del rey." Dije yo.

"¿Escondes tesoros?" preguntó Nami sonriendo.

"¿Tesoros? ¿Pero esos no se entierran?" preguntó bromeando. "Yo solo soy una pobre marinera venida a menos."

Eso era gracioso, si tenía algo desde luego no era pinta de marinero, menos aún pobre. No, era un pirata, y debía tener varios tesoros por ahí escondidos. Talvez alguno en esa isla. Y la isla misma era un tesoro.

Ella misma me enseñó ese tesoro, a mí y a Luffi que fuimos los que la acompañamos a dar una vuelta por allí.

La seguimos por sus caminos, que por cierto, la mayoría no estaban ni marcados. Era curioso, pero creo que no necesitaba ni un mapa ni brújula para guiarse por allí.

"Esto es enorme." Le dijo Luffi.

"Y muy verde, ¿de verdad es todo tuyo?" le pregunté yo.

"Más o menos." Dijo sonriendo mientras miraba en la corteza de un árbol y luego a un lado para comenzar a andar hacia allí. "Por suerte creo que nadie más está interesado en este sitio. Pequeño, demasiado boscoso y con terreno desigual… Pero es mi jardín." Dijo comenzando a trepar por una ladera de montaña.

Nos hizo trepar por la ladera, y luego llegamos a lo que parecía un cortado escalable y se ajustó más la bolsa a la espalda para comenzar a trepar con unas enredaderas y apoyando lentamente un pie y luego otro.

"Espera, no esperarás que trepemos ¿no?" le preguntó Luffi.

"Vosotros mismos, pero lo mejor está arriba." Dijo sonriendo.

"Júrame que hay un tesoro y subo." Dijo Luffi.

"Claro, pero no todos los tesoros son materiales." Dijo ella lacónicamente.

Yo me aseguré poniendo un pie en un saliente para comenzar a trepar.

"Vamos Luffi, no seas gallina." Le dije.

A regañadientes, comenzó a trepar tras de mí. Despacio, paso a paso fuimos trepando hasta que por fin vi que el trasero de la chica desaparecía en el borde y aparecía su cabeza sonriendo.

"Venga, un poquito más." Dijo feliz. "Y os dejo que compartáis el éxito con nosotros."

¿Nosotros? No podía creerlo, de toda la isla y tenía que vivir gente ahí arriba.

Por fin llegamos a la cima, sudando y cansados. Sonriendo ella estaba sentada en el borde.

"Bueno, ¿dónde está ese tesoro tan valioso?" preguntó Luffi.

"Ahí." Dijo sonriendo y señalando al frente.

Me giré y vi a qué se refería con lo del tesoro. Desde ahí se veía toda la isla. Playas de arena, la loma donde estaba el puerto camuflado, los bosques llenos de árboles y algún pájaro sobrevolando los mismos, los relieves desiguales… todo un espectáculo abriéndose ante nuestros ojos. Incluso Luffi parecía maravillado con la vista.

"Ah, y podéis escribir el nombre en la piedra." Dijo señalando una enorme piedra en el centro del pico. Luffi se había sentado ahí y se levantó rápido para comprobar, como yo, que la piedra estaba llena de nombres de los dos LaBelle, padre e hija. Del padre había solo cuatro firmas y de la hija había como unas veinte más, del gigante negro había también unas diez o doce, todas con fechas.

Luffi corrió a firmar en la piedra con la piedra-tiza que había junto a la piedra grande. A mí me costó un poco más, pero al final la firmé. Con la fecha en pequeño.

"Bueno, pues que yo me voy ya." Dijo Luffi "No me gustan las alturas."

"Cuidado al bajar." Le dijo Isa. "Cógete bien a las enredaderas."

"Vale." Dijo Luffi riendo. "Pero antes, cuéntame por qué las firmas son casi todas tuyas."

"Solía venir aquí con mi padre." Dijo ella. "Él descubrió este sitio para mí en los viajes que hizo antes de conocer a mi madre, luego cuando me recogió, me trajo aquí y me enseñó la tradición. Una firma por cada vez que paremos en la isla. Los que subamos aquí. Cuando mi padre se murió Kai descubrió que seguía subiendo y volvió a acompañarme."

"Vale, explicación aceptable." Dijo Luffi tras un segundo de silencio. "Si es porque es tradición me quedo más tranquilo."

El mono estaba mordisqueando la tiza y tras pintarse la mano la puso en la piedra haciendo reír a Luffi y a su dueña, incluso yo sonreí.

Luffi se bajó, y yo me quedé allí mirando el horizonte y a esa chica tan misteriosa y melancólica hasta que decidió bajar.

"Esto parece un auténtico reino." Dijimos cuando nos cruzamos con un pequeño refugio con ramas.

"El tuerto lo hizo para mí cuando me enseñaron a construir cabañas de supervivencia." Nos dijo sonriendo. "Una chica tiene que saber todo esto, sobre todo si es pirata. O al menos eso era lo que me solían decir."

Esa noche, todos dormimos bien. Al menos el resto, porque yo me desperté en medio de la noche con el mono Jack acurrucado en mi almohada. Se había ido del lado de su ama y había venido a buscarme. Ahora, por qué a mí, misterio.

Un misterio, no. Reparé en que olía a pólvora, eso era lo que me había despertado. Estaba claro que su ama le había disparado usándole de nuevo como blanco móvil. Talvez por eso se había venido conmigo.

"Bueno, bueno." Le dije. "¿Por qué no estás con tu ama? ¿Te has escapado?"

Entonces el monito sacudió la cabeza y saltó de mi cama quitándome mi camiseta.

"¡Oye!" dije poniéndome un pantalón para seguirle corriendo. "¡Devuélveme eso!"

No me hizo caso, de hecho corrió al árbol pero le cogí por el camino y le quité la camiseta cogiéndole por el pellejo del cuello.

"Bueno, será mejor que te devuelva a tu dueña." Le dije caminando hacia la cabaña al pie del árbol.

Ella misma había dicho que la llamásemos y bajaría, así que cuando estuve ahí llamé a su puerta. Al principio pensé que no estaba o que estaba dormida, pero tras llamar una segunda vez, asomó la cabeza por arriba.

"Ah, Zorro." Dijo "Ahora mismo bajo."

No tardó ni dos segundos en llegar abajo y abrir la puerta. Cuando la vi me percaté que estaba preocupada.

"¿Ocurre algo? ¿Se ha quemado algo?" me preguntó casi asustada y deprisa. "No me digas que se ha puesto alguien enfermo."

"Tranquilízate, ¿vale?" le dije. "No ha pasado nada. Tan solo he venido a devolverte a esta pequeña rata." Dije tendiéndole al mono que en cuanto se vio libre le trepó al hombro. "Por cierto, ¿habéis discutido? Porque ha venido a dormir a mi cuarto. Y huele a pólvora."

"Anda pasa." Me dijo apartándose para dejarme pasar dentro. "He… tenido… unas prácticas nocturnas de tiro."

"Ya, y él ha sido el blanco." Dije yo. "Y ya de paso habéis tomado ron ¿no?"

"¿Quieres?" me dijo ofreciéndome un vaso y encendiendo una luz. "Lo siento pero me has pillado en la planta alta."

"¿Planta alta?" le pregunté al recordar que las cabañas solo tenían una planta y como mucho un pequeño trastero en lo desigual del tejado, en el prisma triangular que debía formar.

Ella pareció que iba a decir algo y se lo pensó.

"Ven, te lo enseñaré." Dijo haciéndome señas. "Jack, deja eso."

El mono acababa de coger una bolsita e iba a morder una barra de algo amarillo y pestilente. Azufre, casi seguro; algo muy utilizado como explosivo y en pirotecnia, talvez incluso en medicina.

De cualquier forma seguí sus pasos muy de cerca y me sorprendió que subiésemos por lo que parecía dentro de la corteza hasta bastante arriba que volvimos a salir a la luz de la luna.

Era sorprendente, allí arriba había todo un pueblo flotante, conectado por puentes de cuerda rudimentarios y lianas y redes hechas con ellas. Pero a donde me llevó ella no era otra cosa que una plataforma hecha con madera en una rama justo sobre la casa.

"Mi terraza." Dijo ella sonriendo. "No es gran cosa pero desde luego las vistas y el espacio son geniales."

"¿Estabas aquí arriba?" le pregunté, a lo que ella afirmó. "Hombre, no me extrañaría nada, pero… qué era lo que te quita el sueño."

"Nada importante, este sitio me trae recuerdos, eso es todo." Dijo tranquila.

"No deberías pensar tanto." Le dije frotándome los brazos distraídamente.

A pesar de ser verano, hacía un poco de fresco. Claro que era de noche.

Ella me vio cómo me frotaba los brazos sentado a su lado y abrió la manta que se había puesto a forma de capa para cubrirme a mí también.

"Siento que Jack te haya despertado." Me dijo. "La verdad es que por las noches fuera hace un poquito de fresco."

"No me extraña que te trajeses una manta." Le dije ayudándola a envolverse ella con la mayoría. "A ver, qué te preocupa. Cuenta…"

"Este sitio me recuerda cuando mi padre aún vivía." Me contestó suspirando. "Él y los chicos me construyeron la cabaña y luego yo he ido aumentando la casa. Draken me ayudó con esto."

Draken, el capitán rubio que nos atacó hace unos días. ¿Acaso teníamos razón al pensar que entre esos dos había algo más que amistad?

"¿Es algo más que amigo?" le pregunté. "Más que nada porque vemos que te trata demasiado bien para ser solo amigos…"

"¡No!" me dijo como indignada, entonces sonrió. "En un tiempo hubo algo, pero ya no. Ni aunque él quisiera, vaya. Él ha cambiado, yo he cambiado… ahora ya no podría ser como fue en el pasado."

O sea, que no nos equivocábamos, ese capitán era algo más que amigo de la chica. Fue, fue algo más que amigo. En un tiempo hubo amor entre ellos dos.

"No se lo digas al resto." Me pidió.

"Vale, pero de qué le conocías." Le pregunté.

"Mi padre me cogió con tres años, justo uno después de que mi madre muriese." Me comenzó a contar. "Por entonces él aún no estaba en el barco. Creo que subió en Tortuga, una isla donde los piratas de verdad suelen estar. Allí subieron Jason y Kai teniendo unos… 12 o 13 años. Yo aún era un poco pequeña, pero ya sabía de navegar y las tareas del barco. Sabía el nombre de todos los términos de un barco, incluso los que usaba mi padre. Estaba incluso aprendiendo a ser un capitán. Draken subió cuando yo tenía unos 14 o 15. Para entonces ya había tenido un amor platónico por un pirata que solíamos ver a menudo. El 'pelirrojo', todo un casanova y muy divertido. Pero algo mayor para mí. Así que cuando Jack Draken llegó al barco enseguida nos hicimos amigos. Supongo que al principio le extrañaba ver a una chica en el barco, trabajando con el resto y demás. Luego comenzamos a ser pareja… hasta que mi padre murió. Entonces la relación se hizo peor. Yo era el nuevo capitán y lo del amor no está reservado para nosotros. No quería demostrar debilidad, y cuando estaba con Draken tenía bastantes. Así que un día… se acabó. Un día estaba recitándome poemas de amor y al siguiente se había bajado en un puerto. No volví a saber de él hasta el otro día. Solo rumores."

"Y aún le quieres, ¿no?" le pregunté yo mientras dentro rezaba por que respondiese que no.

"No, claro que no." Me dijo. "Yo no puedo amar a nadie. Solo al mar."

Era raro, pero nunca hubiese pensado que me pasaría esto. Desear con tanta fuerza que una mujer me dijese que no amaba a nadie. Pero eso era mentira, nadie podía no amar. Seguro que aún no había encontrado a nadie.

Por lo pronto me limité a rodearla con mis brazos para darle un poco de calor, así hasta que se durmió, entonces la cogí en brazos y le pedí al mono tras despertarlo que me guiase a su cuarto para meterla en la cama. Pero el mono volvió a acurrucarse y siguió durmiendo, así que la dejé allí y me limité a ponerle un brazo bajo el cuello para que le sirviese de almohada.

Por la mañana cuando desperté no estaba allí, miré alrededor y vi que comenzaba a haber movimiento en las cabañas del resto. Corriendo bajé y salí de la cabaña de la chica.

"Hey, Zorro." Me dijo Luffi. "Te has despertado pronto."

"Venía de buscar a nuestro médico, pero ha desaparecido." Le dije inventando una excusa.

"No creo que se haya escapado." Dijo Nami. "No parece su estilo. Seguramente esté por ahí, entrenando."

No había caído, ella solía entrenar al amanecer de vez en cuando. Posiblemente estuviese entrenando.

Estuvimos mirando por los alrededores hasta que llegó ella con un palo sobre los hombros y un cántaro en un extremo y en el otro una bolsa de lona de vela.

"¡Hey!" dijo sonriendo. "¿Ya habéis despertado? Había ido a coger un poco de desayuno y agua. ¿Veis?" añadió mostrándonos el cántaro que apoyaba en el suelo y la bolsa que se abrió para revelar un montón de fruta variada. "La carne ya habría que cazarla por la isla."

"Conoces bien esta isla." Le dijo Nami sonriendo.

"Y lo que puede darte." Añadió Sanji recogiendo la fruta en la cesta de tela de velamen.

"Bueno…" dijo ella suavemente. "He pasado algún tiempo por esta isla. Y como está desierta y la gente con la que venía solía emborracharse pronto… lo único que me quedaba era explorar la isla. Y construirme mi propio refugio."

Todos miraron a su casa que en efecto era diferente al resto, solo yo sabía que se refería a la parte alta de su casa. La fortaleza en el árbol. Por eso sonreí con sus palabras.

"Bueno, ¿y qué puede hacer una chica por aquí?" dijo Nami.

"Playa." Dijo Isa sonriendo divertida.

"¡Ah!" dijo Nami saliendo del agua fresca y volviendo a nuestro lado. "Me encanta este lugar."

"Desde luego es todo un paraíso para descansar." Dijo Usuff "Parece mentira que este lugar haya sido un paraíso pirata."

"Isla de descanso pirata." Dije yo. "Privada, por cierto."

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" me preguntó Luffy.

"Al parecer nuestro gallardo espadachín estuvo anoche charlando con cierta mujer." Dijo Sanji.

"Su mono se coló en mi habitación." Le dije. "Solo fui a devolvérselo."

"Y ya de paso, a hablar con ella." Dijo Nami. "Saliendo de la cabaña de la chica… apuesto a que a la que fuiste a devolverle al mono aprovechaste para ver cómo dormía." Dijo irónicamente.

"Eso no te importa, Nami." Le dije.

"Vale, vale." Dijo riéndose como Luffy. "Solo bromeaba."

"Zorro, eres muy listo." Dijo Luffy riendo. "Has pillado a la más divertida, interesante y hábil de todas."

"Ya vale." Dije yo. "No he pillado a nadie. Tan solo estuve allí hasta que se durmió, no parecía encontrarse bien."

"Pobrecita." Dijo Nami sonriendo.

"¿No se encontraba bien?" me preguntó Luffy. "¿Qué le ocurría?"

"Nada, insomnio." Dije mintiendo de nuevo, a medias. "Así que esperé a que se durmiese y debí quedarme dormido yo antes que ella."

"Hablando del diablo…" dijo Sanji mirando hacia el borde del bosquecillo.

Por donde miraba Sanji acababa de aparecer LaBelle Jr. De nuevo en bikini y cargada de unos cinturones y cosas que parecían picas.

"Voy a pescar un poco." Dijo sonriendo. "¿Os apuntáis alguno?"

"Si primero nos cuentas para qué es todo eso." Le dijo Usuff.

"Los cinturones son para colgar las presas." Dijo. "Las armas para cazarlas. Si no recuerdo mal habían bastantes tipos de peces comestibles en el arrecife."

"Yo no puedo nadar." Dijo Luffy estirándose del borde de la boca para enseñar que era de goma. "Indigestión."

"Bueno, yo me apunto." Dije yo. "Siempre y cuando no pesquemos escualos."

"Y yo…" dijo Usuff.

"Yo me apunto también." Añadió Sanji. "Será interesante pescar a mano en vez de con caña."

"¿Nami?" le preguntó la chica.

"Pescar no es lo mío." Dijo. "Prefiero tomar el sol."

"Como quieras." Dijo la chica. "Ten Luffy, pesca en la orilla. A veces hay peces cerca, basta con que te metas hasta la cintura, como mucho el pecho. Tampoco queremos que te ahogues." Dijo dándole uno de los pinchos y tallando ella una rama con la daga atada a su pierna derecha. "¿Vamos yendo?"

"Claro." Dijimos nosotros.

Nos guió hasta un lugar un poco más allá de la playa, un lugar donde había tallado unas escaleras en roca, y al final una barca que parecía poco segura. Nos montamos en ella y fuimos remando por el camino que nos marcó hasta casi encallar sobre un arrecife de coral.

"Hemos llegado." Dijo guardando los remos y tirando un peso al agua como para anclar la barca. "Por aquí hay abundancia de peces."

"Oye ¿sabes si viene mucha gente por aquí?" le preguntó Sanji señalando un barco en la lejanía.

"Será un mercantil. De vez en cuando pasa alguno." Dijo tranquila y abrochándose el cinturón que pudimos comprobar tenía varios cordeles para atar las presas y sacaba unas bolas de algo dentro de cápsulas de cristal. "Tened, cápsulas de cebo atontador. Yo que vosotros las guardaría para si os topáis con algún predador."

"¿Hay tiburones por la zona?" le preguntamos mientras nos poníamos en bañador para nadar por allí.

"Sí, pero no suelen atacar." Dijo bajando al agua con cuidado de no volcarnos. "Solo si huelen sangre, así que procurar no sangrar. Ellos tienen el mismo derecho a cazar aquí que nosotros."

"Claro, mientras no nos cacen a nosotros." Dije yo.

Ella entonces sonrió y se sumergió. La vimos nadar unos metros y volver a asomar la cabeza.

"No hay peligro." Dijo sonriendo. "Vamos, la vista debajo es muy bonita."

"Tú primero." Le dije a Sanji.

Él saltó y yo le seguí; nadamos hasta donde ella estaba y nadamos viendo las vistas. Mientras veíamos el arrecife, fuimos cogiendo pescados y atándolos al cinturón. La verdad es que llevaba razón, la vista del arrecife era preciosa. Pero más aún era ver a esa sirena con piernas nadar tras peces, una vez que me pilló mirándola me miró sorprendida y entonces sonrió para salir a tomar un poco de aire.

De verdad que era toda una sirena, pero no mi tipo. Era sencillamente más débil que yo, aunque se defendiese sola… No, definitivamente no. Por mucho que fuese una auténtica preciosidad y bastante interesante. No, no, y no.

Aunque era increíble. Nosotros atrapábamos los peces ensartándolos en el pincho, ella en cambio los cogía a mano, nadando deprisa tras ellos y cogiéndolos entre sus manos.

Difícil pero divertido, hasta que al olor de la sangre de nuestros peces llegó el primer escualo. Uno pequeño que se veía desde lejos debido a lo cristalinas que estaban las aguas allí.

Lo curioso fue que cuando llegó el hermano, hermanos mayores del pequeño y nosotros subimos hacia arriba, Isa se encaró a los tiburones matando uno.

Eso fue suficiente cebo para mantener a los que llegarían después a raya. Lo impactante fue que con el segundo dando vueltas a su alrededor mientras intentaba subir, fue un poco más terrorífica. Le siguió con la vista hasta que se decidió a atacarla, entonces le metió un terrible golpe en el morro y este cabeceó para irse al instante y ella siguió subiendo.

Sin embargo, una sombra había comenzado a aparecer y un barco pasó cerca del arrecife.

Cuando volvimos a tierra ya teníamos un montón de peces para cocinar para dos o tres días. En la playa, Nami y Usuff parecían un poco nerviosos.

"Hemos visto un barco acercándose." Dijo Nami.

"Podrían ser piratas." Dijo Usuff. "No llevaban bandera."

"Por favor, volved al poblado." Nos pidió Isa. "Yo iré en un rato."

"Isa." Le dijo Luffy. "Vuelve pronto, ¿vale?"

Ella sonrió como respuesta y asintió.

"Estaré de vuelta antes de comer." Afirmó. "Ten en cuenta que conozco esta isla como la palma de mi mano. Nadie podría cazarme en mi propia isla."

Entonces comenzó a correr tras dejarnos sus cosas.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó Sanji. "¿No deberíamos seguirla?"

"Volvamos al poblado." Dijo Luffy. "Creo que sabe lo que hace."

"Claro." Dije yo. "Pero sería mejor echarle un ojo."

"¿Sabéis a donde ha ido?" preguntó Nami mientras caminábamos hacia el poblado.

"Si yo fuera ella buscaría un lugar donde ver qué ha sido del barco." Dijo Sanji.

"¡La peña!" dijimos Luffy y yo a la vez.

Seguramente hubiese ido a la peña, ya habíamos visto que desde allí se veía toda la isla. Posiblemente hubiese ido allí a ver si veía el rumbo del barco.

(Voz de Isa)

¡El ancla! ¡Habían echado el ancla en la costa noroeste de la isla! ¡Cerca del poblado! ¿Quiénes eran y qué querían de mi isla? Pensaba que nadie la conocía y desde luego, que a nadie le interesaba por ser pequeña y llena de vegetación. Me busqué los prismáticos en la ropa, pero iba con el bikini y las armas de caza. El catalejo estaba con mi ropa, en mi cabaña.

Lo que sí que pude ver fue las aves que alzaban el vuelo en el camino entre el barco y mi poblado. Hice la llamada de mi halcón y este no tardó en llegar.

"Ten." Le dije dándole un trozo de piedra en la que había escrito 'Esconderos' con la piedra-tiza. "Horus, cariño. Necesito que lleves esto a mi amigo del sombrero de paja…" le dije suavemente junto a la cabeza acariciándosela para a continuación, lanzarlo al aire con la piedra firmemente cogida ente sus garras.

No le vi alejarse, bajé rápidamente deslizándome por las lianas hasta el suelo y luego allí sobre una piedra plana hasta el suelo donde fui de árbol en árbol para llegar al poblado. Por suerte, tenía armas escondidas por toda la isla; armas no letales pero sí peligrosas en mis manos. Armas como una pistola de pinchos tallados en ramas que no mataban pero sí hacían mucho daño.

(Voz de Shanks)

Por fin habíamos llegado, la isla que solía mencionar Draken cuando se emborrachaba. Lo de ver la barquita parada sin nadie dentro fue solo casualidad, no pensábamos parar porque volvíamos de una escaramuza, o sea, de robar ron y tesoros a un navío mercantil.

Pero no hay humo si no hay fuego. Esa barca estaba anclada al arrecife de coral que se extendía allí al lado. Lo que significaba que había habido gente en ella. Y esa gente solo podía venir de la isla más cercana. Hacia allí habíamos puesto nuestro rumbo.

Ahora habíamos fondeado cerca de un acantilado, junto a una playa. Habíamos bajado solo Ben, Yasoop, Lucky Roo y yo. Los cuatro mejores, dejando al resto de marineros en el barco. No habíamos visto la bandera del barco, si es que había uno. Y si no había piratas ahí, entonces siempre podríamos saquear un poco.

Y ya comenzaba a dudar que hubiese gente porque no había sendas marcadas, solo caminos de animales.

De pronto oímos un silbido. Solo uno pero potente. Al cabo de un rato oímos pájaros alzando el vuelo mientras nos abríamos paso a golpe de espada y machete.

Más que piratas parecíamos exploradores en medio de una jungla, cuando vi algo brillar en el cielo me alarmé un poco.

"Tened cuidado." Nos dijo Ben. "Creo que no estamos solos."

"Vamos, te alarmas demasiado." Dije yo.

"Solo espero que quien esté aquí se rinda pronto." Añadió Yasoop. "No me apetece pelear en la hora de la siesta."

Ya íbamos a llegar a algún sitio donde la vegetación era menos espesa cuando Yasoop y Lucky Roo cayeron al suelo alarmándonos.

Ben entonces disparó mientras un proyectil volaba hacia su cara.

No acertó, cosa rara en él.

"No estamos solos." Dijo él.

"Hey, ¿estáis bien?" les pregunté a los dos del suelo.

"Mierda, nos han dado con… ¿palos?" dijo Usoop cogiendo un par de ellos que se habían clavado en sus piernas haciéndole sangre.

De pronto otra salva de proyectiles vino a nosotros, y esta vez le dieron a Ben en la clavícula y brazo de disparar.

"Ja." Dijo él sujetándose el brazo que acababa de perder el arma. "Un francotirador. No puedo seguir atacándole con este brazo."

"Cojamos a los otros y…" dije.

Otra salva de disparos, esta vez los proyectiles eran balines de piedra, de nuevo no letales pero si dolorosos. Y a continuación… unas bolas que al romperse soltaron humo pestilente.

(Voz de Isa)

Había pillado a los intrusos justo antes de que llegasen al pueblo, talvez no fuese una gran corredora, pero en aquel medio sí que era una verdadera amenaza. Había visto a los invasores, un tipo gordo que andaba comiendo, un hombre de mediana edad con rizos, un cachas alto fumando y un cuarto tipo con una capa con capucha, por lo que no pude verle el rostro.

Al final habían llegado a la aldea a pesar de mis intentos de evitarlo. Pedí a Jack que llevase a mis amigos unos trapos para que se cubriesen la cara; pero por una vez, en cuando cree la pantalla de humo por segunda vez, no peleé sola.

(Voz de Shanks)

De nuevo envueltos en humo. Sea quien fuese el tirador, sabía muy bien cómo atacarnos a pesar de ser más que él.

"No os separéis." Dije al resto ajustándome la capucha y poniéndome la capa protegiéndome la nariz cuando comprobé que me costaba respirar.

De pronto oí a Yasoop gritar, luego a Lucky Roo.

"¡Yasoop, Lucky Roo!" gritó Ben.

"¡Cuidado Ben!" le avisé yo cuando vi una sombra acercársele.

Entonces oí a Ben gritar al percatarse de la presencia de su sombra, y entonces me aparté para ver una sombra acertarme en el hueco de mi brazo arrancado por aquella mala bestia. Suerte de no tener un brazo ahí, porque si no me lo hubiesen cortado. Desenvainé y crucé mi espada con mi oponente. Un oponente fuerte, pero no podía ver quién.

Poco a poco la niebla se fue disipando, estaba junto a un edificio y ahí dentro estaban mis hombres, mi espada estaba cruzada contra una chica con dos dagas en las manos, una de ellas bloqueando mi ataque, la otra contra mi cuello.

"LaBelle." Dije sonriendo al reconocer a mi oponente. "Cuanto tiempo."

"¡Shanks!" dijo ella sorprendida.

Creí que iba a bajar el arma, pero me hizo un cortecito en la mejilla, no más de un arañazo profundo.

"Lárgate." Me dijo. "No sería justo para ti que peleases con la princesa de la isla."

A mi otro lado estaba Ben con su rifle sujeto con el brazo izquierdo y cruzado contra las tres espadas de Zorro Ronoa, el espadachín de las tres espadas.

"Ben, baja eso." Le ordené. "Oye, peque. ¿Podrías liberar a mis hombres, por favor?"

"Largaros." Dijo volviendo la cara. "Mis enemigos no son bien recibidos aquí. Les liberaré en el arrecife. Si se les comen los tiburones será su problema."

"Tiempo." Dije bromeando. "No hemos venido a pelear."

"Isa, ¿conoces a estos tipos?" le preguntó el chico.

"Sí." Le dijo ella. "No les han invitado y han desembarcado para saquearnos. Así que si no quieren ser exterminados más les vale largarse. Ahora mismo."

(Voz de Zorro)

Era increíble, los atacantes eran ni más ni menos que la banda de Shanks, el dueño del sombrero que Luffy llevaba y era su mayor tesoro. E Isa les conocía.

"Zorro, diles al resto que están a salvo." Dijo. "¿Aún seguís por aquí? ¡Fuera!"

"¿Y si no queremos?" dijo Shanks.

"Querréis, sabes que podría mataros por invasión." Le contestó ella mirándoles por encima del hombro.

"Esta bien… entonces concédeme una pelea." Le dijo Shanks. "Así podré decir que te encontré y tuve la pelea."

"Paso." Dijo ella. "No os acerquéis a nosotros." Le dijo ella volviendo a andar.

"O sea, que no querías encontrarme de nuevo por… ellos." Dijo él.

"Oye, 'ellos' tenemos un nombre." Le dije yo molesto.

"¿Dónde están Luffy y el resto?" preguntó Shanks.

"No te atrevas… a ponerles un dedo encima." Dijo ella poniéndose en un segundo frente a él amenazante.

"Concédeme una pelea" dijo Shanks. "Y te prometo que no les pondré un dedo encima."

Luffy y el resto estaban ya allí, mirando qué ocurría. Entonces Isa nos miró de reojo mordiéndose el labio.

"Prometo no matarte." Dijo Shanks. "Palabra de honor."

"¿Desde cuando tu palabra vale algo?" le contestó ella volviéndose. "Nunca la has cumplido. No tengo miedo a morir, memo."

"Entonces luchemos." Le dijo Shanks estirando el brazo. "No te mataré y no haré daño a tus amigos. ¿Qué más quieres?"

Yo estaba mirándola, de nuevo nos miraba de reojo. Entonces recordé algo. Estaba en minoría de oportunidades aún tenía lo del mordisco y algún rasguño que le debían haber hecho ahora porque cuando fuimos a pescar no los tenía y ahora parecía estar sangrando un poco.

"Si quieres una pelea que sea contra mí." Le dije.

"Zorro, no te metas por favor." Me dijo ella mirándome con los ojos brillantes.

"Pero…" dije yo.

"Shanks, ¿qué pretendes viniendo aquí a pelear contra ella?" le dijo Luffy.

"¿No os lo ha dicho?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Vale Shanks." Le dijo ella. "Acepto el reto. Tan solo déjame coger mis armas y ponerme algo más."

"Eh, a espada." Dijo él. "Una pelea limpia."

"Como caballeros." Dijo ella.

La vimos irse y volver atándose su cinturón de la espada. Traía puestos unos pantalones largos y una camisa holgada bajo la que se adivinaba un top ajustado al máximo.

(Voz de Isa)

"Lista." Dije yo acabando de ajustarme los cinturones. "Podemos comenzar."

Luffy había estado hablando con Shanks, espero que al pelirrojo no se le escapase decir nada sobre mi posición en la clasificación.

"Veo que no has cambiado de estilo." Me dijo. "Ahora sí que pareces mi renacuaja."

"Si no te importa, yo peleo con reglas nobles." Le contesté haciendo un saludo de esgrima e ignorando su comentario sobre mi edad.

Él lo contestó sonriendo y entonces comenzamos. No me interesaba que supiese mi verdadera fuerza, además, acababa de ocultar mis heridas con las ropas.

"Deberías tener un poco de piedad." Me dijo bromeando. "Tengo… ciertas heridas y desventajas."

"Una herida nunca es una excusa." Le dije lanzándole un golpe.

No peleaba mal, no, nada mal. Pero yo aún estaba conteniéndome. Y para empezar, ni siquiera me había quitado las muñequeras y las tobilleras. Me di cuenta de que sujetaba su espada solo con un brazo, el otro parecía tenerlo bajo su capa.

"Por qué no te quitas la capa." Le dije yo entonces. "Solo es una molestia."

"No lo creas." Me dijo sonriendo. "Me da clase y elegancia."

Eso me hizo sonreír. No esperaba que siguiese tratándome como a una niña pequeña, con sus bromas. Como estaba metida en la pelea no me di cuenta de que mis compañeros estaban sentados cerca. Que habían liberado a los compañeros de Shanks y todos estaban atentos a nuestra pelea.

"Había oído que habías cambiado, pero no pensé que tan para bien." Me dijo.

"Calla y pelea." Le dije peleando contra él.

Esta vez, seguí peleando, seguiría hasta que estuviese casi cansada. Aguantando sus estúpidos comentarios sobre cómo había cambiado mi apariencia y cómo había cambiado de amigos y tripulación, pasando de ser capitana a ser solo tripulante.

En un momento dado, abrí mi ataque, y esta vez si que pareció tener problemas para contenerme. Y eso que aún no estaba ni a la mitad de mi potencia. Sonreí.

(Voz de Shanks)

Era increíble cómo había cambiado esa chica. La última vez que la había visto solo era una pre-adolescente tan plana como una tabla rasa. De hecho, salvo por su nombre, nadie diría que era una chica. Vivía rodeada con todo hombres, comía con ellos, dormía con ellos…tanto que hasta actuaba como uno de ellos; pero ahora, seguía en la misma situación, pero ya no era la misma. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Tenía la misma mirada que la de una leona defendiendo su camada.

No iba a dejarse vencer fácilmente; y era evidente que un corte no era suficiente. Le hice un par de ellos, pero no le hizo nada más que molestarle. Se miró el corte y levantó la cara.

"No vas a ganarme así." Me dijo. "No de nuevo. No a mí."

Increíble, parecía que recordaba hasta el más pequeño detalle. Cualquier cosa en su pasado o el de sus cercanos.

(Voz de Zorro)

"Increíble…" dije yo sorprendido. "No parece que se cansen."

"La verdad es que parece haber mejorado." Dijo Ben con un cigarrillo sin encender en su boca. "¿Fuego?"

Se oyó un disparo y el cigarro se encendió mientras la chica hacía una voltereta en el aire y una pistola volvía a meterse en su muñeca. Ahora llevaba solo una espada.

"Has dejado caer una espada." Dijo Shanks.

"No la necesito." Dijo sonriendo con ironía. "No sería justo para ti."

En efecto, con dos espadas le sacaba un poco de ventaja, ventaja que al parecer no necesitaba.

Con bastante agilidad se dispuso a pelear, una mano en la espalda y haciendo gala de buenos modales de esgrima. No parecía tenerle miedo, aunque… sí que había un sentimiento que no sabría definir en su cara. No era que tuviese miedo del pelirrojo, de hecho parecía tener confianza en él, pero sí que había cierto… temor en su rostro, angustia, duda…

"Vamos, tú puedes." Dijo Luffy.

"¿A quién animas de los dos?" le pregunté dudando.

Lo lógico era que animase a su tripulante, pero el adversario de esta era el que había sido siempre su ídolo.

"Me da igual quien de los dos gane." Dijo riéndose.

"¡Cebollón!" le gritó Sanji. "¡Que no están jugando, idiota! ¡Que eso es un duelo de verdad!"

Era cierto, esta vez no era una de nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento; era un auténtico duelo. Y ambos estaban ya sangrando.

"Luffy… no has cambiado nada, enano." Le dijo Yasoop.

"Es cierto, je je." Le dijo Luffy. "¡Pero pronto seré el rey de los piratas!"

"Ten cuidado que hay alguien más en la familia real, alguien que si quisiese podría reclamar su derecho." Le advirtió Ben, el más fuerte de los prisioneros.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Luffy con curiosidad. "¿Quién? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarle?"

"¿Hay otro rey?" Preguntó Sanji.

"No." Dijo Ben. "No es un rey, es…"

Entonces una daga se clavó en la parte de madera de su arma.

"Cierra la bocaza, Beckman." Le dijo nuestra médica.

Él simplemente sonrió y no dijo nada más mientras sacaba la daga y evaluaba los daños.

"Eh, Princesa." Le dijo. "Esto era mi arma."

"Da gracias de que la he apuntado en vez de a tu corazón." Dijo ella haciendo otra acrobacia para recoger la espada que acababa de perder.

"No me… estás… tomando… ¡en serio!" dijo Shanks.

"No." Dijo ella. "No sería justo para ti que pelease en igualdad de oportunidades. Y por lo que veo sería aburrido."

Ahora sí que estábamos todos con la boca abierta. Shanks, el modelo de Luffy, el fuerte pirata acababa de ser vencido ante nuestros ojos. En un parpadeo y con reglas justas.

"¡Capitán!" dijeron el gordo y el padre de Usuff.

"Ha, veo que te has hecho más fuerte." Dijo Shanks.

"Lo siento, pero no iba a dejar que me matases." Le contestó ella en voz baja. "Si quieres podría echarte un vistazo a esto…" añadió señalándose el brazo que le faltaba a Shanks.

Claro, ella no debía saber que a Shanks le faltaba un brazo, pero su forma de pelear… no podía creerlo.

"Ah, pero nosotros no vinimos a matarte." Dijo Shanks sorprendido.

"¿Entonces por qué habéis venido a molestarme? ¿Eh?" le dijo ella

"Lo de las molestias tiene solución." Sentenció Shanks. "La mujer molestada invita a los hombres que le molestaron a un trago y el jefe de estos le explica por qué le molestó."

"Sería más fácil matarte." Dijo ella moviendo la punta de su espada en su cuello sin clavarla pero sí haciéndole un piquecito. "Pero aquí tienes un fan e incluso yo soy incapaz de matar al héroe de un amigo."

"¿Entonces hay trago?" preguntó él.

"Luffy." Dijo ella mirando a nuestro capitán. "¿Sería una traición muy grande a ti si invito a estos tipos a tomarse una botella de ron con nosotros? ¿O prefieres que lo remate?"

"Prefiero lo de la botella de ron." Dijo Shanks.

Creo que era consciente de que con una espada al cuello esa chica tenía su vida en las manos.

Luffy estaba mirándoles serio. Yo hubiese jurado que Luffy dudaba sobre si perdonar esa vida, pero entonces sonrió.

"Yo te pago el ron." Le dijo.

"No necesito limosnas." Dijo ella bajando la espada. "Bueno, si no se os ofrece nada más… estaré en mi cuarto un momento."

Lo que pasó a continuación… es material de otro capítulo. Pero reparé en que mientras se iba hacia su cuarto, se tocó de forma muy extraña el costado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: ¿Quién es esa princesa?**

(Voz de Zorro)

Cosas increíbles y muy interesantes acababan de ocurrir en la pequeña isla de ese cristalino mar. Era gracioso, pero nuestra médico, esa misteriosa chica que era descendiente del capitán LaBelle y cuya cabeza valía más que la de Luffy, la misma chica que era incapaz de ganarme. Y ahora había ganado a Shanks, con un poco de esfuerzo pero le había ganado. Lo que más me había extrañado era que se fuera tan pronto a su cabaña.

"Shanks, ¡Cuánto tiempo!" le dijo Luffy.

"Hombre, veo que me has guardado el sombrero." Dijo sonriendo y frotándose el cuello.

"Si." Contestó Luffy riéndose. "Gracias por dármelo."

"Cómo iba a quitarte tu emblema pirata." Dijo Shanks bromeando.

"Oye, pelirrojo." Le dije yo. "¿Por qué no se alegra ella de veros?"

"Por que creo que os ha cogido cariño." Nos dijo sonriendo. "Mierda… ¿dónde habrá aprendido a pelear así?" dijo tocándose los cortes que le había hecho.

"Seguramente no en una escuela de señoritas." Dijo Yasoop.

"Creo que tiene su categoría bien ganada." Fue lo único que dijo Ben al respecto. "Si sois tan amables ¿podríais soltarnos ya? Por favor."

"Claro." Dijimos nosotros.

Uno a uno soltamos a los tres hombres y les llevamos al poblado. Por suerte, la pelea se había trasladado lejos de allí.

"Lucky Roo, Yasoop, haced el favor de ir y avisar al resto que por hoy acamparemos aquí." Les dijo Shanks. "No vamos a atacar a la princesa de la isla y hemos prometido no atacar a sus amigos."

"¿No deberíais pedir permiso antes?" preguntó Sanji.

"No estoy muy segura de que seáis bienvenidos aquí." Añadió Nami preocupada.

Sabíamos que no nos harían nada, por ahora. Pero al parecer, Isa no lo tenía tan claro. Qué había pasado entre ellos en el pasado era un misterio, pero de seguro, no confiaba en ellos.

Cuando llegamos llamamos a la puerta.

"¿Hay alguien ahí dentro?" pregunté.

El único que salió fue el mono. Hacía ya un rato que no le veíamos, desde que fuimos a la playa; pero este no parecía haberse aburrido mucho.

"Hey, Jacky." Le dije. "¿Podrías abrirnos amigo?"

Entonces el mono hizo una pedorreta con la boca.

"¡Oye!" le dijo Nami riéndose.

"Maldito mono…" dijimos Sanji y yo a la vez mientras Nami, Luffy y Shanks se reían con el mono que seguía haciéndonos burla y pedorretas.

Entonces golpeamos con más fuerza la puerta hasta que oímos voces al otro lado.

"Ya va, ya va. Pesados… ¿Qué queréis? Vais a tirarme la puerta." Dijo la médico apareciendo con algunas vendas en la muñeca hasta el codo y un parche en el costado.

"¿Has luchado con eso?" le preguntó Shanks.

"Te dije que una herida no era una excusa. Y tú has luchado solo con una mano." Dijo ella. "Además, ¿qué haces aún aquí que no has ido a avisar a tus hombres de que desembarquen aún sin permiso?"

Shanks solamente sonrió ante la veracidad de lo que le decía ella. Cierto, solo tenía un brazo, y cierto, había ordenado el desembarco a pesar de no tener aún la autorización de ella para ello.

"Supongo que no importará que hagamos noche en la costa ¿no?" le preguntó.

"No. Siempre y cuando os larguéis al amanecer y no oséis entrar en las casas sin permiso. Si tienen candados es por algo."

"Claro." Dijo el pelirrojo. "Juro que no tocaremos nada de los edificios."

"Ni excavaciones ilegales." Dijo ella.

"Ni excavaciones." Repitió él.

"¿No estás siendo un poco dura?" le preguntó Nami cuando Luffy y él se fueron a la playa para ver el desembarco.

"No, ese tipo me la ha jugado varias veces." Nos dijo mirando al horizonte por donde se habían ido ya. "Entonces era pequeña y me podía engañar, ahora ya no."

"¿Vas a decirnos por qué no te alegra verle si ya os conocíais?" le pregunté yo.

"Eso es asunto suyo y mío." Dijo.

Se notaba que estaba enfadada, y su contestación me hizo enfadar un poco.

Sin embargo, en toda la tarde la vi por allí. Su puerta estaba ahora cerrada y atrancada por dentro, así que supongo que habría salido por la azotea.

Volvió por la tarde noche, cargada de botellas de ron y licores en unas cestas sobre lo que parecía una vagoneta y tirando con cuerdas de ella.

Al instante nosotros fuimos a ayudarla y ella vio como sus manos eran liberadas del peso.

"Espero que con esto sea suficiente." Dijo secándose el sudor. "Si quieren o necesitan más que se cojan de su barco que seguro que tienen."

"Bueno, pues… creo que hay una fiesta en la playa." Dijo Nami sonriendo. "¿Y si nos acercamos y celebramos nosotros también?"

"No es mala idea." Corroboró Sanji.

"Bueno… vayamos pues…" cedí yo.

Luffy estaba ya allí, con sus viejos conocidos, y desde el mismo poblado nos llegaban ya voces de las celebraciones en la playa.

La única que no parecía muy alegre de tener a toda esa gente allí era Isa, que por cierto, aún no había llegado. Sanji llevó el pescado que había cocinado y vimos que en la playa habían encendido una fogata para asar también carne. Así que comida no iba a faltar.

Los piratas de Shanks estaban todos bebiendo y celebrando a saber qué.

"Qué piratas tan ociosos." Dije con ironía.

"Y que lo digas." Dijo Sanji. "Parece que lleven ya un rato bebiendo."

"¡Venga!" nos dijo Luffy riendo. "¡Venir y uniros a la fiesta!"

"Me gustaría tener un padre como el de Usuff." dijo Nami cuando les vio bebiendo juntos. "Es la leche."

"Su principal ídolo, ¿no?" dijo Sanji.

"¿No viene la pelirroja con vosotros?" nos preguntó Shanks tras contarnos dos veces.

"No, pensábamos que estaba aquí ya." Dije yo. "¿Qué le habéis hecho para que no se quiera acercar mucho?"

"Ni idea." Dijo Shanks. "Bah, ya vendrá." Añadió riendo. "¡Nunca se perdería una fiesta como esta! Además, ¡es una anfitriona genial! Ja ja ja ja."

"Supongo que eso será si fueseis amigos." Dijo Sanji.

"Y lo somos." Dijo Ben. "El capitán y ella son viejos amigos. La última vez que la vimos no debía tener más de 14 o 15 años"

"Ya, por eso lo de renacuaja, ¿no?" dijo Sanji.

"Bueno… tenía un poco de complejo, sí." Dijo Yasoop. "No de anfibio sino de pato."

"¿Patito feo?" Le dijo Nami. "Me cuesta creerlo."

"Pues créetelo." Le dijo Ben. "De pequeña costaba diferenciarla de un chico. De hecho… la última vez que la vimos costaba decir si era hijo en vez de hija del capitán."

"Venga, ya." Dije yo cogiendo una jarra llena de cerveza. "Eso es bola. No me creo que fuese tan… tan."

"Podéis creéroslo." Dijo ella apareciendo detrás de nosotros. "La última vez que les vi aún estaba por crecer. Y para que lo sepáis, sí, me desarrollé más tarde que el resto de chicas." Dijo cogiendo una botella del carro. "Ah, y estaba muy orgullosa de parecer un chico. Al menos así nadie me tomaba por menos por el hecho de ser una chica."

Entonces metió un trago largo de la botella y la dejó con demasiada fuerza.

Entonces Shanks vino, un poco bebido, la verdad… llegó y la agarró por detrás en un abrazo.

"¿Ya conocéis a mi renacuaja?" preguntó. "Bueno, que ahora es toda una auténtica princesa, jeje."

"Ya, me han dado un beso y me he vuelto princesa." Dijo ella bromeando. "Anda, calla y bebe."

"Parece que sois amigos, ¿no?" dijo Luffy contento.

"Fuimos amigos, sí." Dijo ella.

"Oye, que yo te considero mi amiga aún." Le dijo Shanks.

"Yo no tanto." Dijo ella seria. "¿Y si vamos un segundo y te enseño la playa?"

"Pero…" dijo él. "Vale… pero me llevo esto." Añadió cogiendo una botella.

"Quedaros aquí y seguid festejando." Dijo cuando vio que iba a levantarse Luffy.

Entonces yo me fui a levantar para ir también.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" me dijo Ben cogiéndome por detrás de la camiseta. "Es una charla privada entre piratas."

"Es… da igual. Espero que sepa cuidarse sola." Dije.

"Desde luego que sabe." Dijo Yasoop sirviéndome más alcohol. "Quien quiera que la entrenase hizo un gran trabajo."

"En eso estoy de acuerdo." Dije yo. "Tiene un buen dominio de la espada."

"Pero es un caso perdido con el tirachinas." Dijo Usuff.

"¡Oye!" le dijo Nami a Sanji cuando le dieron ron al mono. "¡No le deis alcohol al mono!"

"Déjale que se divierta." Dije yo.

Comenzaba a estar ya un poco harto del maldito bicho y su ama. Había algo que nos ocultaba, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no confiaba en nosotros?

(Voz de Isa)

Había sacado al pelirrojo de la fiesta pero no para enseñarle la playa. Eso era solo una excusa. Lo que de verdad quería era hablar con él. Dejarle las cosas claras. Me comenzaba a sentar mal el tratarle tan secamente cuando él parecía no saber por qué.

"Shanks." Le dije cuando estuvimos suficientemente lejos del resto como para no ser oídos. "No hace falta que disimules. Has venido a matarme, he oído rumores sobre ello."

"Tengo un deber como pirata, pero nunca, jamás, en la vida, intentaría matarte." Me dijo serio. "Si estás tan borde conmigo por eso supongo que puedes continuar con ello. Pero que sepas que nunca he tenido intención de matarte. Ni yo ni el resto de mis hombres."

Yo creía que estaba borracho, pero razonaba perfectamente como para estarlo.

"El resto me busca ¿no?" le pregunté yo. "¿Qué hay de los Shichibukai?"

"Todos te buscan, pero creo que sabrás que 'ojos de halcón' tampoco tiene intención de matarte. Al menos no aún." Me dijo. "Pero Barbablanca sí que te busca."

"Y a él sí que le interesa matarme." Dije yo. "Para él nunca seré digna ¿no?"

"Bueno… una persona, independientemente del sexo, que sea capaz de vencerme, con unos pesos en las extremidades, heridas en el cuerpo y solo una mano, creo que es digna de ser considerada uno más del Yountou."

Eso me hizo sonreír.

"Eh… así me gusta." Dijo. "Al final el desembarcar aquí ha sido fructífero. Acabo de recibir el mejor tesoro de la isla."

"¿Qué te perdone?" pregunté bromeando.

"No." Dijo. "Ah. Quiero pedirte un favor."

"¿Un favor?" le dije sonriendo con dudas. "¿Tú a mí?"

"Sí, quiero…" me dijo para susurrarme algo al oído.

"Eso es una tontería de Draken." Le dije sonriendo. "Te lo ha dicho él, ¿a qué sí?"

"Me gustaría mucho, por favor…" dijo recordándome a Luffy con ello.

"Si me juras que no dirás nada sobre mi posición en los Yountou." Le dije yo.

"Te lo juro." Dijo él.

"Vale…" dije sonriendo.

(Voz de Zorro)

Había ido a mear cuando vi al pelirrojo Shanks y a Isa en la playa. Estaban haciendo algo raro y ella tenía una espada sobre el hombro derecho de Shanks que luego cambió al izquierdo. Tras algunas otras cosas raras ella le puso la mano en la cabeza y él la miró. Ambos sonrieron, él dijo algo y ella se rió mientras él se levantaba. Entonces él le besó la mano y de nuevo ella se rió suavemente. Entonces ella le dio algo y él se lo puso en la mano.

Entonces repararon en mí.

"Tío, que no está bien hacer eso delante de una dama." Me dijo Shanks.

"Que sepas que no es la primera vez que lo veo hacer." Le dijo ella.

"Shanks, creo que llegas tarde." Le dije acabando y cerrándome la bragueta de nuevo. "La chica sabe hacer lo mismo, no me preguntes como." Añadí volviéndome y sonriendo con ironía. "Creo que hasta sería mejor hombre que tú mujer."

"Vamos, vamos." Me dijo ella. "No me digas esas cosas que me sonrojo."

Ante eso Shanks se rió, no creo que supiese a qué nos referíamos pero le hacía gracia.

Era lógico, no creo que hubiese muchas chicas a las que les gustase que les dijesen que eran masculinas. En cambio a esta parecía hacerle gracia o incluso gustarle.

"Zorro siempre sabe hacerme sentir fuerte." Dijo entonces sonriendo.

Creo que esta vez era cierto, sí, sonreía, pero no parecía que fuese para indicar que era broma.

"Oye, que lo lógico sería que te gustase que te dijesen que eres guapa y femenina." Le dije yo.

"Eso ya me lo dicen cuando me visto como una chica." Me dijo sonriendo. "Pero si me lo quieres decir…"

"Yo como que no estuviese." Dijo Shanks.

"Paso." Dije.

"Bueno, pues yo me voy a coger algo de cena." Dijo ella.

"Oye, mira a ver tu mono que creo que le estaban dando ron." Le dije.

"¡Pero si solo bebía vino!" dijo saliendo corriendo hasta donde estaba el mono.

"Increíble." Dije yo. "Creo que debería ordenar sus prioridades…"

"No más increíble que ver un caza recompensas encantado por una princesita." Dijo Shanks sonriendo. "Ahora a crecido mucho. Creo que no la confundiríamos con un hombre."

"No, en absoluto." Dije yo viendo cómo se quitaba la camisa para sacarse al mono de ella, quedándose en bañador. "Ni con una mujer…" añadí cuando ya iba a sacarse todo lo de abajo para quitarse al mono que insistía en meterse en su ropa.

Por suerte, consiguió cogerlo antes de que le hiciese quitarse los pantalones y le miró con cara de mala leche.

"Oye, átate el pantalón, anda." Le dije yo cogiéndole al mono.

"Lo siento." Dijo ella sonriendo mientras se ataba los pantalones. "El muy listo no paraba de meterse en mis ropas."

La fiesta duró toda la noche, y varios piratas se fueron quedando dormidos en tanto. Nami incluida, pero Sanji se la llevó en brazos. Luffy y Usuff se quedaron también dormidos pronto, así que les desperté con unas pataditas suaves.

"Eh, si queréis dormir iros a vuestra habitación." Les dije.

"Pero es que llevo siglos sin ver a Shanks…" dijo Luffy.

"Anda enano. Vete a dormir." Le dijo Shanks. "Deja que los mayores nos entretengamos, ale, ale. A la camita…"

"Jo… pero no os vayas sin despediros." Dijo Luffy marchándose con Usuff.

"Venga, largaros ya a dormir." Les dijo Isa bromeando. "Mañana hay que salir pronto, ¿No, capitán?"

Eso hizo reír a Luffy.

"Sí, claro." Dijo.

"Bueno, creo que has encontrado un buen lugar." Dijo Shanks sonriendo. "Creo que ahora ya podría irme tranquilo."

"Venga ya." Le dijo ella. "Eres un jeta, siempre lo has sido. Te quedarás aquí a pasar la noche y beber, y mañana os iréis de aquí. ¿No querrás faltar a tu palabra? ¿Verdad?"

De nuevo Shanks y su banda se rió. Al parecer, lo que había entre todos ellos era algo más, algo que se escapaba a nuestro conocimiento.

(Voz de Isa)

La fiesta se prolongó toda la noche. Y a eso del amanecer sonriendo me excusé para ir a mi lugar favorito.

"Lo siento, pero tengo una cita." Dije.

"¿Aún sigues con las viejas costumbres?" me preguntó Shanks.

"Más o menos." Le contesté tranquila. "Luego volveré."

Y en efecto, no recordaba que Shanks supiese a dónde iba yo todos los días a esa hora; aún así, dejé a Zorro allí dormido y me fui a trepar al acantilado del final de la playa para ver el amanecer. Lo que no esperaba era ser observada desde abajo.

(Voz de Zorro)

Me desperté cuando una piedrecilla me calló encima, cuando abrí los ojos pensaba que me había caído por error, pero no.

"Oye, que estaba durmiendo…" le dije a Shanks al ver que había sido él, borracho, quien me había tirado la piedra.

Él en cambio estaba señalando al acantilado, sonriendo y soñador. Giré mi cara para mirar al acantilado y vi que allí arriba estaba apareciendo recortada contra la luz del sol naciendo, la figura de una persona, sentada en el borde, con las piernas colgando y mirando al horizonte.

No necesitaba que me dijesen quien era, ya lo sabía. Lo que me parecía increíble era que estuviese desde tan pronto ahí arriba.

"No va a cambiar de costumbres tan fácilmente..." Me dijo Shanks tranquilo debido a su borrachera.

"¿A qué te refieres?" le pregunté.

"Ver el amanecer." Me dijo, hipó y continuó "Siempre ha sido así… se despierta antes del amanecer y ve cómo amanece. Luego… entrena, no falla."

Y era cierto, por lo que yo puedo recordar, desde que la conozco siempre que me he despertado pronto ella siempre estaba ya despierta y entrenando o acabando de entrenar. No fallaba, ni un día. Estuviese herida o no, hiciese frío o calor, estuviese soleado o diluviando… siempre la encontraba entrenando.

La verdad es que ahora parecía una aparición celestial, sentada sola y en silencio en el acantilado. Con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Incluso juraría que había visto unas alas por un segundo justo antes de ser deslumbrado por el sol.

Cuando volví a mirar estaba de nuevo de pie. Aparentemente entrenando y lanzando golpes rítmicos al aire.

"Yo que tú iría a echarle una mano con lo de las espadas." Me dijo Shanks antes de recostarse para intentar dormir un poco. "Es un poco difícil entrenar con ellas solo contra el aire."

No me apetecía mucho escalar para que me metiese una paliza y ganarla yo, pero era cierto. Aunque llevaba años entrenando sola. No sé quién le había enseñado a pelear con espada, pero era bueno.

Lo que yo no sabía era que esa persona había sido el mismísimo capitán LaBelle, su padre; y menos aún, que ese hombre había sido el maestro de esgrima del "Cetrero fantasmal" que acabó superando a su maestro creando sus propias técnicas, como buen espadachín que era.

Me limité a verla entrenar allí arriba. Era buena, podía verlo; pero desde luego no mejor que yo. Lo que me dejó atónito fue cuando la vi coger dos piedras enormes y cogerlas con los brazos en cruz; dos rocas que incluso a mí me hubiese costado coger y menos aún mantener levantadas tanto tiempo.

Igual que me dejó aún más atónito que cuando las dejase en el suelo, de un solo toque las partiese y quedasen reducidas, una tras otra a poco más que piedritas. Increíble, sus golpes estaban al nivel de los de Sanji. Tenía fuerza, tenía destreza y velocidad... Comenzaba a estar un poco preocupado porque un día, no muy lejano, ella fuese la que me ganase a mí en vez de al revés.

"Creo que pronto le pedirá a Nami que le entrene para pelear con su palo." Dije yo. "Oye, Shanks."

"¿Sí?" Dijo sin siquiera abrir los ojos. "¿Qué quieres que te cuente?"

"Esa chica… ¿se ha comido alguna fruta prohibida?" le pregunté sorprendido.

"No." Dijo riéndose. "Puede nadar, me temo que no ha comido nada. Pero tiene… horas y horas de entrenamiento. Por algo tiene ese elevado precio sobre su cabeza. Y en dos días su cabeza volverá a valer lo que antes."

Comenzaba a dar miedo. Peleaba a espada, con armas de fuego, era fuerte y cazaba tiburones con dagas y me temo que con las manos desnudas… y a saber qué otras sorpresas tenía guardadas en la manga.

A eso de media mañana, el resto llegaron. Habían dormido un buen rato y ya parecían un poco mejor. Era increíble, y eso que no habían bebido tanto.

Pero sin duda había alguien que había bebido bastante y no parecía afectado. Nuestra médico. Había bebido casi tanto como Shanks y el resto y estaba totalmente sobria, agresiva, pero sobria.

Espera… ¿Y si la fuerza le venía del alcohol?

Entonces, Shanks comenzó a despertar a sus hombres y a mandarles volver al barco, cuando ya solo quedaban Ben y él comenzó a andar hasta donde estaba ella metida hasta la cintura en el agua, quieta como una estatua y esperando.

"Eh, oye renacuajilla." Le gritó "Que nos vamos ya."

Ella no se movió lo más mínimo. Pero de pronto, hizo un montón de clavadas en el agua y sacó tres enormes peces ensartados en el palo.

"Toma bobo." Le dijo dándole el palo con los peces aún coleteando en él. "Si no hubieses gritado igual podía haberte sacado al hermano mayor y a la tía de estos. Y podéis llevaros las sobras de lo de anoche."

"Un buen botín." Dijo Shanks sonriendo. "Da gusto pelear contigo. Tu primera pelea contra mí y me ganas, que pena. Debo de haber perdido puntos ante ti."

"Que ya he crecido." Le dijo ella sonriendo. "A ver cuando te enteras." Dijo sacándole la lengua y haciéndole burla.

"Eso ya lo veo." Dijo él riéndose. "En serio, has crecido bien." Añadió sonriendo pero más en serio. "Tú capitán hubiese estado contento de verte ahora."

"He fallado a mi capitán, así que no me lo recuerdes." Dijo ella. "Pero es cierto, estaría contento porque me he transformado en la persona que él amó una vez."

Eso hizo sonreír a ambos, pero nosotros la miramos un poco confusos salvo por Nami que sonreía.

"Oye, oye." Le dijo Usuff. "No hables en código."

"Que no es código." Dijo Nami dándole una colleja. "Están hablando de los padres de ella. Es tan romántico…" dijo con los ojos como estrellas.

Eso hizo reír a los dos.

"Deduzco que aquí vuestra amiga no os ha hablado mucho de su vida." Dijo Shanks.

"Tampoco han preguntado." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Y hay cosas que prefiero no recordar."

"Aquí a nadie le importa mucho el pasado." Dijo Luffy. "Si ella nos lo quiere contar ya lo hará. Por cierto, ¿por qué tu padre estaría contento de verte?"

"Porque soy la viva imagen de mi madre." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Y además soy como él, dura y fuerte."

"Una chica con la que no te gustaría enfrentarte." Dijo Shanks. "Has hecho bien en tenerla de tu parte."

"Ya…" dijo Luffy riendo. "Le hemos cogido bastante cariño."

Eso la hizo sonreír.

"Es una buena compañera." Dije yo.

"Y muy guapa." Dijo Sanji para ser golpeado por Nami con el codo.

"Es un placer tener a otra chica con la que hablar en el barco." Añadió Nami entonces.

Shanks sonrió mientras se montaba en la barca que le iba a llevar al barco.

Entonces se bajó y agachó la cabeza para besar la mano de nuestra médico.

"Cuídese, princesa." Le dijo. "Su caballero Shanks estará siempre ahí para por si necesitas una mano."

"Sabes que no la necesitaré, pero te tomo la palabra." Le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

"Siempre podrías mandarme a tu mascotita de mala leche con un mensaje." Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se alejaban. "Me da igual que me vuelva a picar los dedos si recibo buenas noticias."

"Te lo has quedado casi cinco años." Le gritó ella. "Así que no me fío."

"Ya te conseguiré algo más si encuentro otro ave." Dijo ya desde lejos.

"No va a mandarme nada." Nos dijo ella sonriendo. "Nah, ha sido un gusto verle de nuevo. Aunque… ahora creo que nuestro destino va a ser enemigos."

"Todos somos enemigos en el momento que nos unimos a una tripulación pirata o a otra." Le dijo Luffy. "La pregunta es ¿estás preparada para pelearte con él si os volvéis a cruzar de nuevo?"

Ella le miró dudando pero entonces sonrió.

"Por supuesto." Dijo ella. "Ha sido un placer ganarle, aunque me costó un poco. Y la próxima vez, aunque haya mejorado, volveré a ganarle."

Eso nos hizo sonreír y Luffy se rió.

"Ya eres una más de los nuestros." Dijo riendo.

Esa misma tarde salimos de allí, con las bodegas del barco a tope de mercancía y sobre todo fruta y pescado.

La dueña de la isla, nuestra médico a bordo, había conseguido cargar el barco con una serie de recipientes pecera para transportar nuestros propios pescados vivos hasta el momento de cocinarlos. Y de paso, había cogido un par de conjuntos más: un traje de pirata que por una vez la hacía parecer un poco una mujer aunque era claramente traje al estilo de hombre, y un conjunto de mujer. Una falda que a Nami le encantó y un par de camisas de mujer que cambió por tres que habían quedado hechas trapos en nuestro viaje.

Todo volvía a la normalidad, más o menos.

"Por cierto, ¿por qué te llama Shanks princesa?" le preguntó Luffy cuando Isa estaba haciendo practicas de tiro con el tirachinas de Usuff intentando dar al mono que estaba sentado en la barandilla pero sin éxito.

"Eso es un secreto." Dijo sonriendo tras darme con una de las bolas de pintura que estaba usando como munición. "Pero para que lo sepas, Luffy D. Monkey, sombrero de paja; yo soy Isabel LaBelle, Ex capitana pirata. También conocida como LaBelle Jr, rosa helada, la del doble filo, mística, sirena… y princesa. Para servirte."

"Pues vaya que nos has dicho mucho…" dijo Usuff.

"¡A mí si que me parece una sirena!" dijo Sanji mientras sacaba los platos a la mesa para comer.

"¡Tú siempre tirándole los tejos a todas las chicas!" le gritó Nami.

Lo de doble filo me sonaba y mucho. Había llegado a mis oídos hacía tiempo. Entre la elite de los espadachines no oficiales. Un terrible adversario, y en cambio, yo le ganaba todos los combates. Eso no tenía sentido.

"Pero no eres una princesa de reino, ¿no?" le preguntó Nami.

"No." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Mi reino no es de la tierra. De hecho… aunque sea conocida por muy poca gente como princesa, yo no me considero una."

"Di más bien, que eres Isabel la misteriosa." Le dije yo bromeando.

"Mi vida y mi pasado está sumido en el misterio." Dijo ella sonriendo.

(Voz de Luffy)

Mientras comíamos, las palabras de nuestra pelirroja compañera resonaban en mi cabeza. Entre todos los títulos que le habían colgado y tenía, había dicho el de princesa.

Entonces recordé lo que me habían dicho. Había alguien que podría reclamar el título de rey de los piratas. Pero no, ella no podía ser, ni siquiera era de una de las tres potencias de soldados del rey de los siete mares.

Aunque era misteriosa, eso había que reconocerlo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: El barco herido.**

(Voz de Zorro)

Hacía ya unos días que habíamos salido de la isla. Shanks y sus piratas se habían perdido en el horizonte mientras que nosotros avanzábamos más despacio. Nuestro barco, que había pasado por tanto estaba ya en las últimas, del antiguo alma de Merry no quedaba ya salvo el mascaron de proa y la distribución.

"Va a haber que comprar otro." Dije yo tras tapar un nuevo agujero en el casco.

"O robarlo." Dijo Nami.

"Podríamos…" comenzó a decir la pelirroja que estaba entrenando pero se calló y siguió peleando contra el aire.

"Un barco saldría caro." Dijo Sanji. "Pero lo de robarlo tampoco es buena idea."

"Ya, claro." Dijo Nami. "¿Y de donde sacamos un barco por la cara? ¿Eh?"

"No quiero otro barco." Dijo Luffy.

"No seas cabezota." Le dijo Usuff. "Yo también le tengo cariño al barco pero, hombre, de ahí a querer que nos ahoguemos todos…"

Entonces nuestra médico le puso la mano en el hombro.

"Claro que no necesitamos otro barco." Dijo seria pero guiñándome un ojo. "Sería una vergüenza que unos piratas abandonasen a su barco. Hay que navegar en él hasta que este se hunda."

"Y nosotros nos hundimos en él, ¿no?" dijo Nami indignada.

"Eso es de locos." Corroboró Sanji.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Afirmé yo. "Navegar en un barco en estas condiciones no es seguro."

"Nadie ha dicho que una banda deba tener solo un barco." Dijo ella.

"¿Qué insinúas?" le preguntó Nami.

"A ver, a dónde quieres llegar, ¿hum?" le pregunté yo.

"Paremos en Aratrasgo." Dijo ella. "Hay un lugar en el estrecho de Naguznia en que podríamos encontrar lo que buscamos. Jack, el de mango y papaya con cinta del color de su fajín." Dijo señalado a mi ropa. "Y rollo de olor a vela con manchas del color de su ropa, por favor." Añadió señalando a Sanji.

El mono nos miró y se fue saltando.

"No veo por qué ir a un lugar del que no hemos oído hablar podría sernos de utilidad." Dije yo.

"Supongo que no habéis oído hablar del Halcón Rojo ¿no?" dijo ella mientras el mono traía el pedido y los tiraba en la mesa. "Gracias Jack."

"Es solo una nave." Dije yo. "Delirios de piratas en el patíbulo."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Usuff. "¿Conoces esa nave?"

"Solo he oído rumores." Dije yo. "Una nave capaz de volar. Una nave hechizada…"

"No exactamente." Dijo Isa desenrollando uno de los rollos. "Este es el mapa del estrecho. Aquí sería donde habría que ir."

"No parece una ruta muy segura." Dijo Nami.

"¿Acaso crees que iba a ser fácil llegar hasta ahí?" dijo Isa rotando la cabeza en un círculo. "El camino no va a ser fácil, en absoluto. El tesoro es demasiado valioso."

"¿En serio merece la pena?" preguntó Sanji. "¿Tanto como para arriesgarnos?"

"Es el Halcón rojo." Dijo ella. "La segunda nave más veloz que hay sobre el agua. Aunque creo que ahora es posible que esté debajo… Equipada con un armamento considerable. Veloz incluso sin viento."

"No puede existir una nave así." Dije yo.

"¡Que chula!" dijo Luffy extasiado. "¡Tiene que ser nuestra!"

"Solo responderá a su auténtico capitán." Dijo ella seria. "Es una nave que está muy ligada a su dueño. Si el dueño muere, el barco muere."

"¿Entonces qué te hace pensar que la encontraremos?" preguntó Nami.

"Bueno, yo estoy viva." Dijo ella. "A punto de haber muerto pero viva. Así que deduzco que el barco estará en algún lugar aquí."

"Vale, vayamos a buscar esa nave." Dijo Nami al final.

"Si es la mitad de buena que lo que decís talvez valga la pena pasar un poco de peligro para encontrarla." Dijo Sanji.

"Oye, qué peligros la guardan." Preguntó Usuff.

"No lo sé." Dijo Isa sonriendo. "Habrá que descubrirlo por el camino."

(Voz de Luffy)

Hemos fijado una nueva ruta. No quiero cambiar al _Alma de Merry_, pero llevan razón, una carabela tan herida como la nuestra no podrá aguantar mucho más. No teníamos dinero para comprar una nueva nave. Aunque Isa nos ha dicho que ella sabe dónde encontrar una nave muy especial: "_El Halcón Rojo_".

Yo no había oído hablar de ella, pero al parecer Zorro sí. Cuando le pregunté me contó que dudaba que existiese esa nave. Tan solo había oído hablar de ella por piratas a punto de ser ejecutados. Una nave que volaba sobre el agua, eufemismos según él, con un armamento que solo podía sentirse, demasiado avanzado para ser real y que parecía existir solo en los sueños, de nuevo eufemismos de pirata según Zorro.

Y lo mejor era su tripulación. Según las leyendas, la tripulación de ese barco, comparada con la de Draken, esta última eran hermanitas de la caridad.

Y el capitán era el peor.

No había hecho más que oír los rumores y leyendas sobre el barco y ya estaba sintiendo escalofríos de placer al imaginarme capitaneando esa magnífica nave.

Pero según Isa, solo su legítimo capitán podría hallarla y capitanearla. Y no teníamos ni idea de quién era. Aunque ella parecía saberlo y tenerlo muy claro.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11: HACIA LA RUTA DEL ESTRECHO DE NAGUZNIA**

(Voz de Nami)

Ya llevamos varios días navegando hacia el estrecho. Increíblemente, nuestra compañera tenía razón. Había una ruta más o menos segura hasta allí, claro que yo he trazado la ruta un poco ayudada por ella; bueno, lo de ayudada es un decir, digamos que he tenido en cuenta sus sugerencias e indicaciones.

Al final anoche vimos a lo lejos un indicio de tierra. Gaviotas.

Esta mañana por fin hemos visto ante nosotros la tierra que formaba el estrecho.

"Odio admitirlo, pero teníais razón de nuevo." Dijo Zorro. "Hemos llegado a la entrada, ¿y ahora qué?"

Todos miramos a la chica, que estaba de nuevo colgada cabeza debajo de las escalas al puesto de vigía donde estaba Usuff de vez en cuando.

"Oye." Le dijo Zorro a voz de grito. "Que eso iba por ti, tía."

"Ah, lo siento." Dijo ella saltando para caer de pie a nuestro lado. "Estaba escuchando el aire y el mar. ¿Decíais?"

"Que ahora por dónde seguimos." Le dijo Sanji.

"Pues estrecho adelante, ¿no?" dijo ella como si fuese obvio. "Pero lo mejor sería… avanzar despacio. Por el barco y por los rumores y leyendas."

"¡Mirad!" gritó Usuff. "Hay una ciudad en la boca del estrecho."

"Podríamos parar ahí." Dije mirando nuestros planos para ver qué ciudad era. "Creo que esta ciudad no es peligrosa."

"Un poco durilla para los piratas." Dijo la chica. "Tiene una pequeña base de la marina."

"Ah, si." Dijo Zorro. "He oído hablar de ella. Aún así creo que sería una buena idea parar ahí hasta mañana. Podríamos abastecernos y descansar."

"Apoyo la idea." Dijo Isa. "Si la mitad de las cosas que he oído son ciertas vamos a necesitar entrar allí con los ojos bien abiertos."

"Vale, pues entonces desembarquemos allí." Dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Era curioso, hacía ya un poco que habíamos recogido a nuestro sexto miembro, la ex-capitana LaBelle. Una auténtica caja de sorpresas porque aunque ahora era solo nuestra médico parecía seguir teniendo todo el esplendor que debió tener siendo capitana. "El azote de la marina", y creo que ya podía entender por qué.

"¡Jack!" le grité cuando me quitó la badana para llevársela a su dueña. "¡Eh, eso es mío!"

El mono seguía como siempre. Al que hacía ya unos días que no veía era al pajarraco en lo alto del palo mayor.

"Hey, dónde has dejado a tu otra mascota." Le dije mientras me devolvía mi badana.

"¿Horus? Le mandé con un mensaje hace unos días." Me dijo atando uno de los cabos del velamen mejor. "Supongo que volverá pronto."

"Oye, no tienes por qué trepar hasta aquí a hacer eso." Le dijo Usuff descolgándose por la escala.

"Me aburría tomando el sol." Contestó ella. "Pero si insistes… me vuelvo abajo."

Creo que ella no tenía nada que envidiar a su mono, se movía por las alturas en el barco con total facilidad. Ahora me explicaba por qué de pronto parecía haber más cabos por ahí arriba. Había conseguido hacerse una red de trasportes con cuerdas, de un palo a otro, de un punto a otro del barco, y lo curioso es que parecía saber exactamente cual usar para moverse en cada momento.

Así que ahora ya no nos extrañaba verla volando por el barco, con mezcla de chulería y deseos de diversión y aventura.

(Voz de Shanks)

Tras volver a nuestra isla base habíamos vuelto a festejar y divertirnos. Piratas ociosos, eso éramos ahora. Tenía órdenes de buscar al miembro que no era digno de ser uno de los nuestros y acabar con ella. Pero aunque no fuese a hacerlo, no creo que ella necesitase mi ayuda.

Esa chica me había vencido limpiamente, y a juzgar por el poco sudor que tenía al acabar, no le había costado mucho ganarme.

Lo que no esperaba era recibir una carta suya con el halcón que yo le había cuidado por bastante tiempo cuando pensé que había muerto. Pero no, no estaba muerta, ahora era un tripulante.

"Esa chica nunca jamás será un tripulante más." Le había dicho a Ben riéndome al regresar.

"Ya no es una chica." Le contesté yo un poco serio para luego contestar sonriendo. "Ahora es ya toda una mujer. Y ya tengo un nuevo tesoro que buscar."

"Dinos cual, lo que sea sabes que lo buscaremos día y noche." Dijo Yasoop.

"Esta vez no." Dije yo mientras un halcón rojizo planeaba para bajar hasta nosotros posándose frente a mí y gritando mientras me mostraba su pata. "Hummm… ¿para qué…? OH, ya sé…"

"Malas noticias, ¿no?" me preguntó Lucky Roo.

"No, nuestra chica se va al mismísimo infierno a intentar recuperar algo que perdió." Les dije.

Isa me preguntaba sobre si sabía qué había en el estrecho de Naguznia. Si las leyendas eran ciertas o si había algún peligro. Me hacía mucha gracia, nunca me había preguntado nada así. Tenía que haber algo más.

"Jefe, ¿algo va mal?" me preguntó Ben.

"Ben, papel y pluma, rápido." Le pedí. "Esta mujer no se va a quedar retrasada por no conocer la ruta."

"¿Y tú conoces la ruta?" me preguntó mientras me daba un trozo de papel y algo con qué escribir.

"No muy bien." Le contesté. "Pero sé quiénes pueden saberlo."

Era cierto, partí el papel en dos y escribí lo mismos en los dos. Uno para Jack Draken y otro para el "cetrero". Tan pronto los tuve envié el halcón al cetrero y mandé uno de los mensajes. Esperaba que la respuesta llegase pronto para mandar el halcón de nuevo para Draken. Si alguien lo sabrían esos debían ser ellos. Porque no iba a preguntarle a Don Flamingo que era un borde ni al "leopardo". Y por supuesto, ni de broma a barbanegra o barbablanca. Ellos tenían interés en matarla, y ahora estaba en deuda con ella, me había perdonado la vida cuando podía haberme matado.

La respuesta llegó al día siguiente con solo una línea para mí.

"Debería daros vergüenza. A volar obligar un halcón día y noche, ¡tamaño fantoche!"

Para no variar, todo el contenido estaba escrito en rima. Pero llevaba razón, dejé al halcón descansar unas horas y luego le mandé con el mensaje de Draken.

Tras dos días tenía ya toda la información que necesitaba, así que até todos los papeles juntos y se los até a la pata del halcón.

"Vuelve deprisa con tu ama, ¡rápido!" le dije. "Cuando más rápido llegues mejor para ella."

Vi cómo el halcón se alejaba en el horizonte. Su ama era lista, así que siempre se había rodeado de lo mejor. Su mascota era muy lista, entendía la gravedad del asunto y volaba como un rayo hacha su ama. Además, dudo que haya otro halcón tan rápido como el suyo, o tan listo.

(Voz de Isa)

Ya era de noche, en la ciudad eran las fiestas principales, así que habíamos salido un poco. Habíamos comprado todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en el barco al menos un mes o mes y una semana. Lo habíamos llevado al barco y habíamos vuelto a la ciudad vestidos de normal para relajarnos un poco en las festividades.

Lo que no esperaba era que Horus regresase justo en la oscuridad. Lo primero que oímos fue sus chillidos en la oscuridad.

"Dios… otra vez murciélagos." Dijo un hombre.

"¿Mur… murciélagos?" preguntó Usuff un poco asustado.

De nuevo los chillidos, esta vez sonreí al reconocer los sonidos.

"Suena más bien como un ave." Dijo Zorro.

Estábamos sentados en unos banquitos en una terraza montada en la calle, en la plaza donde unos músicos locales estaban tocando y había gente bailando. Nami también bailaba por ahí con Sanji.

Sonriendo le hice el reclamo mientras alzaba mi brazo y me ponía de pie. Repetí el reclamo una y otra vez hasta que Horus bajó en picado sobre mí.

"Bien hecho Horus." Dije acariciándole la cabeza sonriente. Y reparando que llevaba no solo un papel sino un royo grande de papeles y además unas flores atadas de alguna forma en el cuello que tan pronto como le quité los papeles se puso a rascarse porque le molestaba las flores hasta quitárselas.

"Ya está, ya esta…" le dije sonriendo y dándole un besito en el pico para calmarlo. "¿Lo ves, tontorrón? No pasa nada."

"¿Y eso?" Me preguntó Zorro.

"Información que pedí." Contesté sonriendo.

"A ver…" dijo Luffy cogiendo las flores. "Yo no veo nada de información…"

"¡Idiota, eso son flores!" le gritó Zorro.

Yo sonreí al desatar el papel, y entonces descubrí que no era un solo papel sino tres, enrollados juntos y con diferente caligrafía, como si proviniesen de tres personas diferentes. Uno de los cuales estaba sellado con un sello en cera.

"Buenos días querida amiga.

He recibido tu carta pidiendo ayuda. Jamás pensé que, precisamente tú, acabarías pidiéndome a mí ayuda que no fuese la que solían prestarte tus hombres en el pasado.

Pero claro, como ya has crecido supongo que no necesitas ni protección en batallas ni ayuda para escalar o recorrer grandes distancias. No te hubiesen concedido tan alto rango si no hubiese sido así, claro.

Sobre la información que me pedías, debo decirte que no poseo salvo la información sobre las leyendas que sospecho tú también has oído.

Ah, y que cerca de la boca del estrecho de Naguznia, adentro vimos cuando pasamos una isla moverse. Deberías tener cuidado, podría ser un guardián de la ruta.

Así que, en agradecimiento por haberme perdonado la vida en nuestra última pelea, te mandaré la información que me pedías preguntando a compañeros que ya han pasado por allí y espero sabrán algo más que yo.

Te envío así pues, las cartas de nuestros dos amigos con tu halcón. Espero te sean de utilidad.

Por cierto, los muchachos te envían recuerdos y me piden que te diga que una ropa un poco más femenina te sentaría mejor que lo de llevar el pecho aplastado con unas vendas y ropa de los que fueron un día tus hombres.

Por cierto, ese par de "sandías" que te han crecido en estos últimos años y las formas que te han quedado tras tu duro entrenamiento son bastante bonitas, deberías sacarles más partido.

¿Podré verlas algún día más de cerca?

Es broma, a medias, je je.

Bueno, si necesitas algo más, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos.

Con cariño,

Shanks."

Luego cogí el otro sin lacrar y lo desenrolle, esta vez la caligrafía era más esmerada y cuidada:

"Información me habéis pedido

sobre un lugar casi perdido.

¡Par diez que osadía,

semejante majadería!

Mas no por mí culpa habéis de perecer,

pues un duelo a mí me debéis conceder.

Pues puesto que la hora aún no ha llegado,

lo que yo sepa os será contado.

- De Naguznia el estrecho

mal lugar es de hecho,

puesto que temibles horrores allí aguardan al acecho.

- En el agua debéis moveros,

si en la senda más segura deseáis veros.

- Por el centro navegar debéis,

y muchos peligros sortearéis.

Mucho más yo ya no sé,

puesto que en ese lugar no he puesto el pie.

Más otra advertencia aquí os doy:

cuidado con el tal Godoy.

Leyendas a mis oídos han llegado,

sobre ese bicho tened cuidado.

Una nave capaz de hundir es,

pese a talvez verlo no llegues.

De ayuda espero haberos sido,

y confío dejaros no habéis vuestra vida.

Pues una deuda pendiente conmigo tenéis,

de la que olvidaros no debéis.

Atentamente,

Delacure Mihawk"

Por último abrí el lacrado con mucho cuidado. Esta vez también reconocía la letra.

"Querida "rosa de los mares":

Acabo de recibir una carta pidiendo información sobre lo que aguarda a los locos navegantes que osen penetrar en el estrecho de Naguznia.

Espero que no se trate de otra de tus locuras, claro que tus locuras a menudo eran un éxito y en varias ocasiones nos han salvado la vida.

En fin, yo he pasado por allí varias veces, pero nunca he llegado más allá de las estatuas de los gigantes. Así que lo que puedo contarte es más o menos la mitad del camino que creo tú pretendes seguir.

Aunque ese idiota del pelirrojo no sepa, o no quiera saber que motivos te llevan hasta esos confines, yo sí que lo sé. La estúpida leyenda que tu padre te contaba sobre la existencia del árbol de los deseos, plantado allí por alguno de los habitantes del valle del viento y que causó la destrucción de toda vida cercana a él.

Yo también he sentido curiosidad por esa leyenda, así que sorteando diversos peligros conseguí llegar hasta las columnas, las tres cuartas partes de la ruta.

Si consejo es lo que buscas, te diré que no te arriesgues a entrar a una muerte casi segura.

Pero sé que no me harás caso e irás de igual modo, así que creo que mi deber es prevenirte sobre los peligros y terrores que allí dentro encontrarás.

En primer lugar, supongo que sabrás que la ruta terrestre está plagada de terrores tan peligrosos que la ruta más segura es la marina (pese a los peligros que esta entraña también).

En el agua, aguardan todo tipo de criaturas, la mayoría no suelen ir por el centro del canal así que la parte más segura es el centro.

Entre las criaturas que encontraréis debéis tener especial cuidado en la noche, puesto que es en ese momento del día cuando las criaturas voladoras más peligrosas surgen.

Además, entre todas esas criaturas encontrarás no solo los terrores que las leyendas describen sino también algunas que las leyendas no recogen.

A parte de criaturas, la ruta está también protegida por tormentas, calor abrasador, frío intenso, remolinos, tornados y todo tipo de cambios climáticos y catástrofes atmosféricas. Todo esto antes de llegar a las columnas, si es que conseguís llegar.

Tras ellas no sé qué podréis encontraros.

Lo que sí debo advertirte es que para conseguir pasar hasta las columnas no solo vais a necesitar mucha suerte sino también un capitán y una tripulación mejor de lo que puedas imaginar.

Ah, otra advertencia más, tened los ojos muy abiertos, sobre todo los de la mente. En el estrecho os enfrentareis a unos peligros y criaturas inimaginables por vuestra mente.

He perdido a bastantes hombres por entrar en esa ruta, algún hombre de valía también, así que por favor, ten muchísimo cuidado, querida.

Más allá de las columnas os enfrentareis, si las leyendas son ciertas, a vuestras peores pesadillas.

Si alguna vez ese árbol legendario existió… quien lo plantase no escatimó en trampas para llegar hasta él.

(… carta amistosa…)

Bueno, si encuentras lo que buscas, espero que me escribas contándome con todo lujo de detalles cómo fue tu aventura.

Con amor,

Jack Draken"

Tras esta información sobre el estrecho de Naguznia y su ruta, Jack había escrito un montón de cosas que le habían pasado como si fuesen una carta a un amigo al que hacía tiempo que no veía. Además, mandaba saludos a mis compañeros y sobre todo a Jack, mi monito, su regalo.

Era curioso, a pesar de haberle pedido la información a Shanks, tenía noticias de Draken y, lo más sorprendente, del "cetrero fantasmal".

En todos esos papeles lo único que había sacado en limpio era que las leyendas no eran en falso.

En ese lugar había escondidos temibles horrores y peligros incalculables. Tanto que incluso comenzaba a preguntarme si de verdad recuperar mi barco merecía tanto sacrificio.

Un barco grande, el segundo más veloz de los siete mares. Sí, definitivamente, merecía la pena intentarlo. Quería mi barco de vuelta, pero era mi barco.

Y no, todos se habían equivocado. No buscaba el maldito árbol sino el _Tartalo_, el lugar al que según los viejos lobos de mar iban todas las grandes embarcaciones. Un cementerio de barcos.

Entonces llegó Sanji con Nami, ambos sonriendo.

"Bueno, se os ve felices." Dijo Luffy.

"¡Venga Isa!" me dijo Nami. "¡Sal a bailar un poco!"

"Me encantaría, pero hay que descansar." Dije yo sonriendo. "La ruta en la que vamos a entrar mañana va a requerir alguien despierto día y noche."

"¡Pero eso es mañana!" dijo ella cogiéndome de la muñeca y tirando de mí a la pista.

"Solo un poco." Dije yo riendo ante su insistencia.

Y es cierto, solo que ese poco se convirtió en un buen rato. Conseguí hacer salir a todos, sin faltar ni uno de mis compañeros, a la pista conmigo. Incluso a Zorro que refunfuñó mucho al principio.

Nami tenía razón, solo era una noche. Y ya tendría tiempo de dormir esa noche y prepararme a conciencia por la mañana.

Según Luffy saldríamos a eso de las 10 de la mañana, tenía tiempo suficiente para prepararme de sobra.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12: PRIMEROS PROBLEMAS.**

(Voz de Isa)

Esta noche apenas dormí unas horas, y fue a causa del alcohol. Más tarde del amanecer. Antes había estado preparándome y preparando el barco para lo que íbamos a encontrarnos en el estrecho.

Colgué cuerdas por todo el barco y además, fui descolgándome por todo el casco, asegurándome de que hasta el más pequeño desperfecto estaba arreglado para cuando el resto despertasen.

Ya había dejado mi ropa preparada en mi camarote y ahora que estaba trabajando sola en reparaciones del alma de ferry estaba vestida solo con la parte de arriba del bañador, un pañuelo en la cabeza y unos pantalones cortos.

Mientras trabajaba me puse a silbar y canturrear viejas canciones de piratas que mis hombres solían canturrear.

(Voz de Zorro)

Me desperté tarde, ya era bien de día y me había despertado por los golpes que algún idiota estaba dando por todo el barco.

Estaba aún durmiendo tranquilamente cuando oí ruidos en cubierta y me despertaron. No sabía quién narices podría estar armando bulla tan pronto en la mañana.

Cuando llegué a cubierta descubrí que el barco más que parecer nuestro barco parecía una selva de cuerdas, palos, postes y demás artilugios.

"Pero qué…" murmuré, entonces oí más ruidos y golpeteos mientras algo muy muy semejante a música llegaba a mis oídos. "Oye, ¿qué haces pegando golpes tan pronto en la mañana?"

No era ni más ni menos que la médico sonriendo y canturreando mientras parecía clavar algo en el casco.

"De reparaciones." Me dijo sonriente. "No podemos entrar ahí dentro con el casco mal."

"Increíble… ¿Ya has descansado algo?"

"Claro." Dijo ella tan tranquila como siempre. "Pero es que no podía descansar y he comenzado a preparar… algunas cosas… para distraerme." Añadió como abochornada mientras volvía arriba para ir a otro lado y seguir reparando.

"Oye, deja eso para Usuff y Luffy." Le dije cogiéndole por la muñeca.

"Vale, vale." Me dijo. "Dejo esto, pero si vamos a colgar algún farol al frente."

"Te estás volviendo paranoica." Le dije. "¿Acaso te preocupa tanto un puñado de leyendas?"

"Sí cuando ese puñado de leyendas como tú les llamas son unos bichos de origen desconocido y que pueden acabar con todos nosotros."

Paranoica, en eso se estaba convirtiendo. Al menos eso creía mientras la veía colgarse cabeza abajo del palo en el que normalmente se tumbaba a tomar el sol, solo que ahora se encontraba colgando un farol de la misma punta del barco, sujeta solo por sus piernas.

Cuando me di cuenta de que podía caerse corrí y la sujeté mejor por las piernas.

"¿Y eso?" me preguntó mientras sujetaba el farol que se le había resbalado un poco cuando yo la sujeté.

"Ahora por poco te caes." Le dije mirando a otro lado. "Y aquí necesitamos un médico."

"¡Perdona!" dijo ella divertida e indignada. "¡Si se me he resbalado un poco el farol ha sido por tu culpa! Aunque… gracias."

"¿Cómo?" le pregunté.

"Que eres un poco creído." Me dijo entonces haciendo que la vena de mi frente se hinchase un poco.

"Será…" murmuré mientras ella acababa de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y comenzaba a colgar más faroles por el resto de barco.

(Voz de Nami)

El nuevo día ha llegado. Por desgracia, me ha pillado desprevenida. Recuerdo que anoche bailamos y bebimos, festejamos hasta casi el alba, o eso creo.

Es increíblemente bochornoso despertarte y descubrir que es casi mediodía. No, sin el casi.

Fuera ya puedo oír ruidos, pero Sanji está en su camarote, y puedo oír ronquidos, seguro que es Luffy y seguro que Usuff, talvez Zorro… no, solo dos personas.

Con tranquilidad me levanté y me preparé para salir.

"¡Oye!" Dijo Zorro como molesto tras la puerta que llevaba a cubierta. "¡Como te caigas Luffy me matará!"

"¿Te quieres callar?" le contestó Isa que como comprobé tras salir a cubierta, estaba colgada del palo mayor y el de la derecha por un par de cuerdas, cabeza abajo y amenazando con el dedo a Zorro. "Tenemos que poner los faroles antes de entrar a la ruta."

"¿Vamos a dar una fiesta?" pregunté yo bostezando.

"Es una nueva idea de la cabeza loca esa." Me dijo Zorro.

"¿Te quieres callar y decirme si la estoy poniendo bien?" Le dijo ella.

"Sí, no creo que la luz del farol ese se cruce con la del otro." Le gritó Zorro.

"¿Por qué tanta luz?" pregunté yo.

"Los terrores de la noche." Me dijo ella. Descolgándose con la cabeza por delante hasta el final de la cuerda que con un suave balanceo y se colgaba del palo mayor.

Es una increíble acróbata, en un par de saltos se plantó ante mí.

"¿Una buena noche?" me preguntó tranquila.

"Más de lo que parece que has tenido tú." Le contesté un poco sorprendida.

"Bueno… yo es que no podía dormir." Me contestó riéndose.

"Lo que no sé es por qué." Me dijo Zorro.

"Digamos… que estoy preocupada." Me dijo ella tranquila.

(Voz de Zorro)

"¡Buenos días!" dijo Luffy saliendo a la cubierta.

"Buenas." Contestamos nosotros.

"Buenos días capitán." Le dijo Isa tranquila. "¿Descansado?"

"Sí." Dijo Luffy riéndose hasta que vio lo que había hecho en el barco. "Anda, ¿Y todo eso?" Preguntó extrañado.

"Pregúntale a la chica." Le contesté yo.

"Precauciones." Le contestó ella volviendo a trepar por el entramado de cuerdas y redes que ahora formaban las alturas del barco. "Nunca…"

"Nunca sabes qué te vas a encontrar." Dije yo. "ya lo sabemos."

"No, iba a decir que nunca podremos conseguirlo si no estamos suficientemente preparados." Dijo ella colgándose por los tobillos de una cuerda. "Pásame otra soga, por favor."

Le lancé otra soga más con la que aseguró un par de cosas arriba.

Mientras tanto, Luffy se puso a caminar por cubierta hablando con Nami sobre la ruta. Al parecer, Isa le había dejado a Nami sus cartas para que trazase un rumbo por el centro del canal.

Pero de pronto, mientras miraba que no se nos cayese nuestra chica y se partiese el cuello, Luffy se nos acercó.

"¿Tan importante es ese barco para que esté guardado con tantos peligros?" me preguntó Nami.

"No lo sé. Tan solo había oído hablar de ella por piratas a punto de ser ejecutados." Le contesté "Una nave que volaba sobre el agua y con un armamento que solo podía sentirse, demasiado avanzado para ser real y que parecía existir solo en los sueños."

"¡Que guay!" dijo Luffy extasiado de ilusión y alegría. "¡Quiero tenerla, quiero tenerla, quiero tenerla…!"

"¡No seas iluso!" le gritamos todos enfadados.

"Son solo exageraciones de piratas moribundos." Añadí yo serio.

"Además, ¿ese barco no tiene capitán?" me preguntó Sanji. "Porque entonces dudo mucho que nos deje tomarlo porque sí."

"Lo mejor era su tripulación." Afirmé yo recordando lo que me habían contado y había oído sobre ello. "Según las leyendas, la tripulación de ese barco, comparada con la de Draken, esta última son hermanitas de la caridad."

"¿Son monjas?" me preguntó Luffy para ser golpeado por Sanji y Usuff a la vez.

"¡No seas tan memo!" le gritaron de nuevo.

La única que no parecía estar atenta a eso era Isa, que estaba colgada de dos cuerdas que había atado para hacer una especie de columpio sobre nuestras cabezas.

"La tripulación del Halcón Rojo es la más sangrienta, sin escrúpulos e increíblemente silenciosa que he oído mentar. Lo primero y último que se podía percibir de ella era su aliento en tu cuello. Una imagen fugaz de un rostro y ya estabas muerto. Y no dejaba supervivientes de sus abordajes."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Isa desde su columpio colgándose cabeza abajo para poner su cabeza a nuestra altura, un poco más alta. "¿Y si no dejaba supervivientes quién narices cuenta esas historias?"

Eso nos cerró la boca.

Isa sonrió y nosotros estábamos totalmente confusos.

(Voz de Isa)

Por fin, por fin nos habíamos puesto en marcha. Tras comer y… bueno, mejor lo cuento todo.

Estábamos comiendo tranquilamente cuando oímos un cañonazo y nos salpicó agua.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Zorro frunciendo el ceño.

"Parece que tenemos visita." Dije yo al ver unos barcos de la armada acercándose. "Y no creo que vengan a darnos la bienvenida."

"Luffy, ¿has invitado tú a barcos de la armada?" le preguntó Sanji.

"No."

Increíble, me fui un momento a mi camarote y me preparé una mochila y mi ropa. Me puse todas mis armas y salí.

"Dejadme en tierra." Les dije ajustándome el corsé mejor tras haberme metido ahí un par de dagas y los proyectiles que tiraba a mano. "Vamos, ya nos reuniremos un poco más adelante."

"Tienes que estar de broma." Me dijo Sanji.

"¡Te cogerán!" me dijo Nami preocupada y asustada.

"Y ahora mismo necesitáis una distracción." Les dije yo. "Yo les distraigo y vosotros voláis hasta el interior del estrecho. Yo ya os cogeré tal que… aquí." Dije señalando en el mapa un punto donde el río hacía una especie de curva. "Y como veo que no me vais a llevar a tierra…"

Con un salto me tiré al agua y nadé. Pero antes, me cercioré de que los marines me viesen bien y se dieran cuenta de quién era. Me até el pelo de forma que pareciese un chico de nuevo y luego disparé con un cañón sin apuntar a ningún blanco en concreto, por lo que le di a uno de los barcos.

"¡Bingo!" dije riéndome antes de disparar de nuevo, esta vez a otro barco para dar al que estaba al lado. "Bueno, yo me bajo aquí."

Tras saltar y a pesar del sobre peso que llevaba por el armamento y los pesos de piernas y brazos, conseguí nadar con bastante velocidad hasta el pueblo y allí comprobé que los marine habían decidido seguirme tras mandar a unos pocos tras mis compañeros.

Cuando estuve en puerto, comprobé que Usuff estaba vigilándome con un catalejo así que hice una reverencia antes de desaparecer de su vista.

(Voz de Luffy)

Loca, esa chica está loca.

Me costó entender qué pasaba hasta que saltó por la borda tras hundir dos barcos de la armada dejando solo uno demasiado pequeño como para darnos alcance si íbamos derechos al estrecho.

"¡Vamos, a toda vela hacia la entrada al estrecho!" grité estirando mis brazos para saltar al puente de mando.

"¡Luffy!" me gritaron. "No podemos dejarla ahí."

"Ha dicho que nos encontraríamos en ese punto." Contesté serio. "Y yo creo en su palabra. Larguémonos ya."

"A tus órdenes." Dijeron todos.

Nami corrió a manejar el timón y Zorro, Sanji y yo a maniobrar por el barco para hacerlo ir a toda velocidad para perder a los marines de vista.

"Espero que no nos sigan hasta el mismísimo interior del estrecho." Dijo Sanji.

"Yo espero que esa cabra loca no consiga que la maten." Contestó Zorro.

"Usuff, mira a ver cómo lo lleva Isabelle." Le ordené a él.

Cinco minutos después Usuff nos gritaba desde lo alto del nido del cuervo.

"Tenía razón, están persiguiéndola a ella salvo por una pequeña partida que nos viene detrás. Está sana y salva en tierra." Nos gritaba. "Y sonríe mientras nos hace una reverencia. Los marines están ya cerca."

"¡Será idiota!" gritó Zorro preocupado. "¡La van a pillar!"

"¡Se marcha!" nos gritó Usuff.

"Y esos nos persiguen." Dije yo.

"No por mucho tiempo." Sentenció Nami mientras los del barco nos disparaban con armas de fuego, tal vez rifles.

En efecto, tan pronto como llegamos a la boca del estrecho y entramos en él, el barco de la armada dio media vuelta y se fue.

(En el barco de la Marina)

"Capitán, ¿no deberíamos seguirles?"

"Dejadlo ya." Les dijo el capitán. "Han entrado a su propia muerte. En esa ruta entra poca gente, y los que entran no salen nunca."

"Pero…"

"He dicho que no." Le gritó el capitán. "Vayamos a tierra, ahí sí que hay un pirata al que podemos atrapar. Y hay que avisar a la central de la reaparición del joven LaBelle Jr."

"Maldito capitán LaBelle…" pensó el capitán entonces. "¡Se ha juntado con la banda del sombrero de paja! Los piratas tan peligrosos no deberían ir juntos…"

(Voz de Isabel)

Por fin he conseguido despistarles. En el fondo, una ciudad tan pequeña como esa no podía tener otra cosa que marines del montón. Lentos y poco listos. En cuanto me había metido en el bosque habían perdido mi rastro. Yo estaba ya sentada en una rama de árbol, divertida viendo cómo esos inútiles me buscaban por los alrededores hasta que llegó su capitán.

"Retiraos." Le ordenó. "No merece la pena buscarle, pondremos vigilancia en todas las salidas principales y ya le cogeremos cuando regrese al pueblo."

La verdad es que el hombre no se equivocaba mucho. Tenía razón, lo mejor que podían hacer era dejar de buscarme, si yo no quería que me encontrasen dudaba mucho que esa panda de inútiles pudiese encontrarme.

Cuando hubieron desaparecido, esperé un poco para asegurarme y descendí del árbol con total sigilo. Tras cerciorarme de que se había retirado, me giré al bosque.

"Bueno, allá vamos." Murmuré. "Sean lo que sean los peligros que me aguardan aquí supongo que no me queda más remedio que encararlos."

Lo gracioso fue que no encontré peligros hasta casi llegar a la curva donde había quedado con el resto en encontrarnos.

(Voz de Zorro)

Es curioso, desde que nos metimos en el canal no hemos vistos peligros, salvo por unos enormes bichos que están a los lados del canal. Tal y como nos pidió alguien por las cartas estamos yendo por el centro.

Hasta que fuimos pasados de largo por una sombra grande.

"No me gusta esto." Dijo Sanji. "Es demasiado… tenebroso."

"Tenemos que recoger a la chica en aquella curva de allí." Dijo Luffy serio.

"Esperemos que no nos ataque lo que sea que habita esta agua…" Dije yo en voz baja. "Luffy, ¿estás seguro que podremos encontrar ese maldito barco?"

"Sí, confío en la palabra de Isabelle." Me dijo serio, entonces se rió. "Este viaje va a ser divertido."

Divertido era para mí un viaje por el mar, sin peligros acechándonos por cada rincón. Divertido era incluso la moñada de ver amanecer y anochecer cada día, no el ir por medio de un enorme río que parecía que iba a atacarnos cada dos por tres.

Pero la roca no parecía acercarse nunca. De pronto, comenzamos a sentir cómo el viento paraba.

"No nos movemos." Dijo Nami. "El viento parece haber parado."

"Genial, ¿Y ahora qué?" pregunté yo molesto.

"No sé…" dijo Sanji. "No podemos remar y aún estamos un poco lejos de la peña."

"Ya." Dijo Luffy mirando a la peña aún un poco en la lejanía. "Tenemos que llegar."

"Pues piensa algo tú también." Le dijimos nosotros.

Un par de horas después aún no habíamos conseguido una idea para llegar allí. Y habíamos sido atacados por lo que parecían unos peces voladores.

Increíblemente, el monito de Isa estaba aún con nosotros, encaramado a una de las cuerdas que su ama había colgado pero allí.

"Tengo una idea." Dijo Luffy sonriendo y yendo a la parte frontal del barco. "Estira, estira, estira… ¡puñetazo!"

Comenzó a alargarse hasta sujetarse en una rama que salí más adelante, eso nos hizo avanzar deprisa hasta que al final se agarró a una peña de la curva dichosa y llegamos allí.

En la curva, un poco cansada, jadeando y sujetándose el brazo estaba nuestra compañera.

"¡Isa!" gritó Nami feliz.

"¡Espera!" Le grité yo sujetándola antes de que moviese el barco hacia ella.

Acababa de reparar que tenía un arma cogida en sus manos y no nos miraba a nosotros sino a un lado suyo. Además estaba cubierta de sangre y tenía el pelo un poco revuelto.

De pronto oímos unos tiros hacia nosotros y un par de bichos antropomorfos cayeron muertos a cubierta mientras otro caía sobre ella.

Peleó un poco y el que le atacaba acabó muerto también.

"¡No bajéis ni os acerquéis!" nos gritó.

"¡Hay que subirla!" gritó Sanji.

De nuevo Luffy hizo un disparo y le acertó a ella, enrollando sus brazos entorno a su cadera y tirando de ella hasta subirla, solo que calculó mal y acabó haciéndola volar sobre su cabeza.

"Te tengo." Dijo Sanji cuando le calló encima.

Era curioso, pero de pronto más de esos bichos llegaron a la orilla molestos por algo.

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" preguntó Luffy confuso e intrigado.

"Gibaraskas." Contestó ella jadeando un poco. "Malos bichos."

"Estás herida." Le dijo Sanji cuando ella le empapó un poco de sangre.

"No es nada." Dijo ella. "Son solo rasguños."

"Pero no paran de sangrar." Dijo Nami al verla.

Tenía una mancha roja en el brazo izquierdo, como si la sangre le hubiese empapado los jirones de camisa que habían quedado tras a saber qué ataque.

"Necesito… un poco de ron y… el bote con un corcho azul de mi armario." Dijo poniéndose en pie para ir.

Pero yo la cogí en brazos para llevarla a sentarse mientras Nami corría a coger lo que le había pedido.

Cuando tuvo el bote y el ron bebió un poco de ron y luego hecho unas gotas en su brazo gimiendo por el dolor mientras de los múltiples cortes comenzaba a salir una especie de burbujeo como si estuviesen siendo rociadas por ácido en vez de ron.

Ninguno fuimos capaces de reaccionar ante eso, nos producía más sorpresa el ver cómo reaccionaba la herida ante el alcohol que la cara que ponía.

Entonces cogió una de las telas y puso un poco del pestilente contenido del bote en ella para tendérnosla a nosotros.

"Necesito que alguien me aplique esto, por favor." Nos pidió.

"Pero…" dijo Sanji confuso.

"Tus heridas estaban burbujeando." Dijo Nami preocupada.

"¡Por favor!" rogó ella.

"Yo lo haré." Me ofrecí yo.

"Ante todo no pares de aplicarlo." Me dijo. "Veas la cara que veas en mí."

Cómo reaccionó ante esa cura prefiero no decirlo, pondría los pelos de punta al más valiente. Estuvo todo el rato mordiendo un trozo de metal ocultando su cara en unos trapos; y cuando acabé de ponerle la cura y cerré el bote, estaba tensa.

No queríamos ni imaginarnos qué tenía que ser eso que apestaba tanto y dolía. Porque tenía que doler lo indecible para que esa chica, capaz de echarse alcohol de alta graduación a las heridas sin alterar lo más mínimo su gesto, estuviese sufriendo tanto.

"Los bichos esos tienen una mordedura bastante fea." Nos dijo mientras se ponía de pie con un poco de esfuerzo tras vendarle Nami el brazo como pudo. "Tienen… veneno en su saliva, así que el remedio no es para nada agradable."

"Isa." Le dijo Luffy. "No quiero que vuelvas a arriesgarte tanto, ¿entendido?"

"Sí, capitán." Le dijo ella tras dudar un poco y sonriendo.

La verdad es que ese fue el peor de los accidentes que nos ocurrieron, pero no el único.

Hasta que comenzó a anochecer fuimos atacados por varias criaturas acuáticas sin grandes daños. Y comprendimos por qué ella estaba tan tensa.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13: TERROR NOCTURNO.**

(Voz de Isa)

Esta noche apenas dormí. A pesar de estar herida y cansada, no podía dormir. ¿Casualidad? No, deseo de proteger, deseo de ayudar… incertidumbre ante el peligro que se avecinaba.

Yo estuve tensa todo lo que quedaba de día. De hecho, poco antes de que anocheciese comencé a correr de un lado a otro para ir encendiendo faroles por todo el barco.

"Oye, ¿para qué pierdes tiempo en eso?" Me preguntó Zorro cuando me vio colgada de una cuerda. "Deberías estar descansando."

"Bueno, solo sigo un protocolo." Dije colgándome boca abajo como un mono para seguir encendiendo faroles. "Todas las luces encendidas antes de la noche."

"Eso es solo una tontería." Le dije yo. "¿Acaso te da miedo la oscuridad?"

"Cuando estemos fuera de aquí no me lo dará." Dijo cambiándose de cuerda para iluminar más área del barco. "Pero por ahora creo que lo más seguro es que hagamos esto."

"¿Pero qué manías son esas?" Preguntó Usuff a Zorro.

"Bah." Dijo Zorro. "No es más que una tía con unas manías muy raras."

Era divertido ver que esa gente pasaba de todo. No me importaba qué dijesen de mí, eran mis amigos. O eso quería yo pensar.

Antes de perder todo y asentarme en tierra, lo único que me importaba es que la gente a la que atacábamos no fuese muy malherida. Y me daba igual que la gente pensase que yo era un temible y masculino pirata; al fin y al cabo solo contribuían a que mi leyenda de ser un pirata sanguinario y muy peligrosa; y eso me beneficiaba.

"Oye, ¿ya no ves el anochecer?" Me preguntó Luffy desde el puesto de vigía.

"No, ahora no tengo tiempo." Contesté encendiendo el último farol de la parte trasera, ya solo faltaba encender los de la parte frontal. "Mierda… ha anochecido antes de lo que esperaba…"

Entonces oímos unos gritos extraños.

"Han debido de enterarse de que estamos en la ruta…" Murmuré yo.

"Quiénes." Preguntó Luffy estirando su cabeza hasta ponerla a mi lado.

"No lo sé." Contesté quedándome tan tranquila. "Pero sea lo que sea no me gusta, y estaba muy cerca."

Era cierto, antes de que pudiese darme cuenta o hacer nada para evitarlo, habían llegado a los alrededores de la nave.

"¡Volved todos a la luz!" grité tirando del cuello de Luffy para bajarlo a la cubierta mientras él se quejaba de mi brusquedad.

Nami y Sanji gritaron al ser atacados en la oscuridad. Entonces yo cerré mis ojos y me concentré colgada bajo uno de los faroles. Agarré la pistola de mi muñeca derecha y apunté a ciegas. Solo hice dos tiros y oí los gritos de mis compañeros al ser soltados de nuevo sobre la cubierta.

Entonces abrí los ojos. "¡Usuff, algo inflamable y rápido!"

"Vamos a cazar bichos." Dijo Luffy riendo.

"Ten." Dijo Usuff tirándome un paquetito de proyectiles inflamables.

Era algo que necesitaba rápidamente. Cargué los proyectiles en mi arma y comencé a disparar.

Entonces volví a cerrar los ojos y disparé. Apunté a los monstruos nocturnos.

(Voz de Zorro)

Como media hora tardó acabar de echar a los monstruos, lo justo que costó encender todos los faroles.

Y cuando esto pasó vimos a nuestra médico caer sobre lo que parecía un pajarraco con piel de murciélago y medio cuerpo humano sobre el cuerpo de pájaro.

Escalofriante.

"Por eso es importante encender las luces antes de anochecer." Dijo ella levantándose.

No me hacía especial ilusión verla sangrando por haber encendido los malditos faroles por todo el barco.

"Mientras halla zonas iluminadas los bichos no nos atacarán." Dijo ella. "Por eso convendría que hubiese alguien vigilando, capitán."

"No sé… también tenemos que dormir…" dijo Luffy.

"Yo misma me ofrezco a hacer el primer turno." Dijo ella. "Vigilaré por ocho horas, pero si no os importa, alguien debería relevarme después de ese tiempo."

"Pero al menos cena algo antes, ¿no?" Me dijo Sanji. "Te prepararé algo que te dé energía y sepa bueno."

Ella entonces sonrió y afirmó. Luffy también sonrió y se apoyó en la barandilla.

"Si no te importa, yo seré el que continúe con la vigilancia." Dije entonces sonriendo.

"Después de cuatro horas."

"Pues yo haré las siguientes cuatro horas." Dijo Usuff.

Así era, si Luffy lo permitía no íbamos a ser menos. Y lo de que una mujer hiciese un turno tan largo como lo que quería hacer la loca de la médico era algo que ninguno de nosotros (sin contar a Luffy que era un empanado de la vida) podíamos aceptar.

"Bueno, Sanji." Dijo Luffy. "¿Serán esos bichos comestibles?"

"Con una sartén suficientemente grande yo creo que podría hacer un buen estofado."

"No te comas la parte humana." Dijo la chica. "Ni las patas ni alas de el otro. Ningún ala. Son tóxicos."

"Bueno, pues yo me voy a acabar de hacer la cena." Dijo Sanji.

Cada uno se fue a continuar con sus tareas y en tanto, la pelirroja fue a curarse un poco. De nuevo usó productos que hacía ver a los que la viéramos que dolía que te tocasen esos bichos.

Después de eso, cenamos y tras cenar cada unos se fue a su cuarto para descansar y yo me quedé en cubierta. Pensaba dormir en cubierta para estar listo cuando me tocase el relevo.

Así pues vi cómo la chica cogía una daga y una tela de desecho y comenzaba a despellejar y cortar carne de los bichos uno a uno; con cuidado, como si estuviese operando a los bichos en vez de cortar trozos aprovechables.

Trozo a trozo, fue echando los trozos grandes de carne comestible a la tela para hacer un montón de comida.

En cambio echó sangre a unos botes y echó también garras, uñas, ojos y otros productos a diversos botes para a saber qué.

"Oye, deja que Sanji se ocupe de eso." Le dije.

Ella ni siquiera me miró pero sonrió. La cubierta estaba en silencio, así que podía oírse su voz aunque fuese tan suave como entonces.

"No quisiera que os intoxicaseis por comer lo que no debéis." Dijo sonriendo. "¿Quieres ayudar?"

"¿Por qué no?" pregunté incorporándome para ver cómo una daga volaba a clavarse junto a mi mano. "Gracias por eso."

Ya sabía que no pretendía darme, solo proporcionarme un cuchillo para trabajar.

Con cuidado y paciencia fue contándome dónde y cómo cortar la carne del otro bicho. Al cabo de un poco llegó Sanji y le cedí el puesto para echarme a dormir un rato.

(Voz de Sanji)

"Ahora cuando llegues a esa zona hay que tener cuidado." Me dijo la chica sonriendo mientras con cuidado cortaba un trozo. "Nunca cortes mucho por aquí porque tienen una bolsa de veneno… ah, aquí." Dijo palpando hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, entonces cogió un bote y le puso un tapón con aguja para recoger lo que parecía un líquido verduzco amarillento que comenzó a manar a la botella cuando ella pinchó entre sus dedos.

Era asombroso cómo ella parecía conocer todos los bichos con los que nos cruzábamos. No solo sabía curar, cocinar, cazar a mano, manejar armas de todo tipo y una larga lista de tareas y habilidades, sino que además parecía saber mucho sobre bichos que nosotros ni conocíamos.

Tras un buen rato teníamos ya una montaña de carne separada de los huesos limpios y ensangrentados, el pellejo y unas cuantas cosas que ella había separado porque no servían para comer y al parecer a ella le interesaba para convertir en otras cosas. Botellitas con sangre y veneno de los bichos…

Y Zorro estaba ya dormido profundamente.

"Vale, esto es todo lo que podemos aprovechar para comer." Dijo ella sonriendo cubierta de sangre y fluidos de los bichos. "En fin, talvez deberías ir a dormir."

"Bueno, bueno." Dije yo. "Me duele un poco ver que mis compañeras os rompéis los codos trabajando tan tarde…"

"A mí no me importa." Me contestó sonriendo mientras se limpiaba un poco con un trapo suelto. "Esto me recuerda a cuando yo navegaba en mi propio barco."

"Ah, claro. Olvidaba eso." Afirmé. "Debe ser duro para ti el ir en un barco como tripulante."

"No." Dijo tras pensarlo. "Ir como tripulante aquí tiene sus ventajas."

"¿Cómo?"

"Secreto." Dijo haciendo el gesto y guiñándome un ojo.

Esa chica era un poco rara, ocultaba algo y ni se molestaba en ocultar que ocultaba algo.

Aunque todas las mujeres si eran un poco misteriosas tenían doble encanto.

La vi trepando al mástil hasta el puesto del vigía.

"Zorro." Le dije al pasar por su lado reparando que había dejado de roncar. "Vigílala un poco tú también."

Pude ver cómo el espadachín sonreía pero no dijo nada. Talvez Nami no andara tan desencaminada al decir que eran tal para cual.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14: LAS TELIKADES.**

(Voz de Isa)

Últimamente duermo muy poco. A pesar de estar herida soy incapaz de perderme ni un solo turno. Puede que esté herida, todos lo estamos, y no por parecer una muñeca de trapo debido a la cantidad de vendas que me cubren voy a dejar de hacer mi trabajo.

Pero…

"¡Hey!" dije yo al ver el nuevo plan de turnos de vigilancia nocturnos. "No veo mi nombre en ningún turno."

"Tú ya estás suficientemente herida." Me dijo Sanji.

"Te equivocas." Me dijo Luffi. "Sí que sale tu nombre, mira."

Me quedé un momento mirando el turno de todo hasta que me señaló mi turno.

"¡¿Cómo?!" dije yo atónita. "¡¿Vigilancia y ayudante de navegante?!"

"Venga, no seas cabezota." Me dijo Zorro. "Si no peleas no te harán más daño."

"No nos sirve de nada que te maten o te mates tú misma." Dijo Luffi sonriendo.

"Eh." Zorro me dijo trepando al nido de cuervo del barco. "¿No nos oyes o que? Eh, ¿Qué es eso?"

"Una forma de comunicarme con la timonel." Contesté acabando de atarle el cable al bote. "Lo que no sé es si será suficiente con este cable… ¡Hey, Nami! ¡Cógelo!"

Entonces le tiré uno de los comunicadores y ella lo cogió al vuelo.

"¡Lo tengo!" dijo contenta.

Entonces le hice señas para que se lo pusiese en la oreja y yo hablé por el otro extremo del cable.

"¿Qué tal me oyes?" le pregunté. "Para hablar te lo pones en la boca y para escuchar en la oreja. Corto."

Entonces me quité el aparato de la boca y lo puse en la oreja.

"Bien, se oye muy fuerte y claro." Dijo ella. "Corto." Añadió tras un segundo.

Yo sonreí y le hice un gesto de pulgares levantados para volver a sentarme en el suelo tras poner el comunicador en un soporte que le había hecho con lianas en el palo.

"Ah, sí." Dije recordando que Zorro estaba allí por algo. "¿Querías algo?"

"Avisarte de que la comida está ya lista." Me dijo serio. "Por cierto, ¿qué otros secretos tienes en la manga?"

"No soy de las que va contando sus secretos por ahí." Dije bromeando.

Entonces el pequeño Jack trepó ágilmente hasta nosotros trayendo un plátano que me tiró a la cabeza por lo que lo cogí.

"Gracias, Jacky." Le dije sonriendo. "Gracias a los dos por el aviso. Después de ti, Zorro." Dije haciéndole una reverencia para cederle el paso.

(Voz de Sanji)

"Comida buena para mi reina." Dije sonriendo y poniéndole a Nami un plato hasta arriba de comida.

"¡Qué bien!" dijo me amor feliz. "¡Me encanta esto!"

"Por lo que veo sois la pareja perfecta." Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo mientras se sentaba en su sitio tras coger un plato. "¿Carne guisada?"

"Con verduras." Dije yo. "Que últimamente estáis todos un poco mal."

Entonces se levantó sonriendo y salió para volver al cabo de un par de minutos con lo que parecía un salero.

"Con esto será aún mejor." Dijo sirviéndose. "Conserva el sabor y ayuda un poco más que solo la carne." Dijo tendiéndonoslo.

"Trae para aquí." Dijo Luffi cogiéndolo y echándose un montón en la carne.

"¡Eh!" le dijo la médico. "¡Pero no te eches todo que te va a dar cagalera!"

Con cuidado retiró parte de lo que se había echado y comió. Cuando vimos que no le pasaba nada el resto nos servimos un poco.

"Vaya, pues no le da tan mal sabor después de todo." Dije yo.

"Y ya veréis la energía que tenéis después de esto." Dijo ella sonriendo.

"¿Y se puede saber qué es esto?" preguntó Zorro. "¿No será que quieres intoxicarnos?"

"Es medicina." Dijo ella tranquila. "Polvo de una planta que crece en la isla donde tengo mi base secreta. Con los debidos tratamientos, ese polvo puede derivar en varias cosas, una de ellas es medicina, otra es que en crudo y tras una desecación lenta se transforma en una medicina vigorizante, otra un potente veneno que mata al instante y no deja marcas… Y si se mezcla con unos productos concretos deriva en un potente explosivo. Pero claro, eso no le interesa a un espadachín."

Eso hizo callar a Zorro, pero ella acabó y llevó el plato al fregadero antes de volverse a nosotros tranquila.

"Sanji." Me llamó "No tendrás por casualidad un par de botes metálicos grandes, harina y… en general, botes de metal y cristal de desecho ¿no?"

"Ah, creo que tenía unos botes de metal por aquí, sí." Dije levantándome para buscarlos. "Sí, estos ¿sirven?"

"Creo que sí." Dijo ella mirándolos. "Un poco pequeños pero servirán, sí. Muchas gracias." Dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, yo me voy ya. Debemos estar ya cerca de las puertas, hay que vigilar."

"¿Para qué querrá esa basura?" Preguntó Usuff.

"Si quieres saberlo ya sabes, sales y le preguntas." Le dijo Zorro.

Yo en cambio miré el lugar de por donde se había ido. Últimamente no comía tanto como el resto, y comenzaba a notar que intensificaba su ejercicio. Espero, sinceramente que sepa qué se hace.

Seguimos comiendo hasta que acabamos y entonces fue cuando oímos los golpeteos firmes y de un ritmo regulado.

"¿Qué pretende ahora?" Dijo Zorro. "¿Hundir el barco?"

"¡Que no se le ocurra!" dijo Luffy corriendo para salir.

Todos salimos en tropel hasta la cubierta donde vimos que la chica estaba clavando unos palos en la cubierta junto al timón.

"¡Oye!" le gritamos nosotros. "¡Que nos rompes el barco!"

Ella solo nos miró y dio un último martillazo por lo que el palo quedó clavado, entonces la vimos hacer algo más y se apartó.

"Voceras." Nos dijo. "No seáis tan lloricas que no he roto nada más que unas ramitas."

"¡Ah!" Dijo Nami subiendo a la zona del timón. "¡Qué pasada! ¡Lo has aumentado!"

"Y qué es esto" preguntó Luffy.

"¿Para esto querías los botes?" pregunté yo.

"Sí." Me dijo sonriendo. "Consígueme más y te monto otro para la cocina. Bueno, pues me voy a subir a vigilar."

Entonces vimos cómo ella y el mono se iban al palo para trepar para arriba y seguir vigilando.

"En fin… ¿es esto una especie de caracolófono pero con lianas?" Pregunté yo.

"Más o menos." Dijo Nami. "Conecta con ese puesto de ahí arriba."

"¡Eo!" dijo Luffy gritando por el bote. "¡Isa, esto es genial!"

"¡Eh!" dijo la voz de ella por el bote. "No grites idiota que te oigo ampliado caso idiota. ¿Qué quieres?"

"Saludar." Dijo Luffy riendo.

(Voz de Zorro)

"¡Oye!" le dijo ella ya gritando por el bote que ahora se oía sin necesidad de acercarlo a la oreja. "¡Esto no es un juguete, idiota! Y vete ya a trabajar, que parece que aquí los únicos que trabajamos somos la tripulación."

Entonces yo sonreí. Talvez no fuese muy ortodoxa, cabezota y un poco temeraria. Pero desde luego era genial para soltarle cuatro cosas a la gente.

"Venga Luffy, deja de jugar y vete a trabajar." Le dije yo. "Que al final ella va a tener razón."

"Joo…" se quejó él.

"Por cierto, igual consigo poder poner otro cacharrito de estos que llegue a otro punto." Dijo la voz desde el intercomunicador. "¿Talvez hasta cubierta?"

"Tú preocúpate de vigilar, y cuando encuentres algo nos avisas gritando." Le dije yo.

"No va a hacer falta." Dijo ella. "Ya veo las Telikades. En unos cinco a diez minutos, si no nos cruzamos con nada más llegaremos."

"¿Las qué?" preguntó Luffy interesado.

"Sea lo que sea suena mal." Dijo Nami preocupado

"Son unas estatuas." Dijo su voz. "Y creo que no os va a gustar saber mucho sobre ellas. Desde luego Nami y yo vamos a tener trabajo…"

"A ver, que te hemos dicho que tú tranquilita que bastante herida estás ya." Le dijo Sanji.

"Creo que Nami también preferirá pelear antes de que se os coman." Dijo ella. "¡Ah! ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Fondeamos aquí un rato? Estoy viendo unas sombras más adelante y no me gustan mucho."

"Primero dinos para qué." Dijo Nami.

"Prepararnos para conocer a las Telikades." Dijo ella.

Entonces la vimos que comenzaba a descolgarse por las cuerdas, poco a poco.

"Venga, ya habéis oído." Dijo Luffy. "Echemos el ancla un rato."

Mientras ella bajaba nosotros comenzamos a echar el ancla. Tal vez no me pareciese muy cabal eso ahora, pero creo que teníamos razones para confiar hasta en las más absurdas sugerencias suyas. Gracias a ellas nos habíamos salvado ya unas cuantas veces.

"Bueno, esto ya está." Dijo Sanji mirando a Nami e Isa. "Y creo que ahora nos deberías explicar por qué hemos parado aquí y ahora."

"Disfraces, maquillaje, peluquería…" dijo ella contando con los dedos divertida. "Hay que ponerse guapos para intentar pasar."

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral aunque a ella no pareció importarle.

"Es broma ¿no?" preguntó Luffy.

"A ver… no." Dijo ella. "Y vamos a tener que dejaros ropa, con eso no colaría."

"Estamos limpios." Dijo Sanji tras mirarse y mirarnos.

"Lo genial hubiese sido que tuviésemos más agua pero…" dijo ella entonces para suspirar. "En fin, teniendo a Nami y a mí aquí supongo que tampoco la necesitamos."

"¡Va a ser muy divertido, vestir a estos cuatro!" dijo Nami riéndose.

(Voz de Isabel)

"Bueno, ya estáis." Dije sonriendo tras haberme ocupado de peinar y maquillar a todos los chicos. "¡Qué guapos!"

"Déjate de memeces." Me dijo Zorro molesto. "Esto es denigrante."

"¿Acaso preferís morir?" dije sonriendo. "Las Telikades solo dejarán pasar a mujeres, y si cada una logra pasar las 4 pruebas."

"Anda Luffy, si ahora hasta estás más guapo que antes." Le dijo Sanji bromeando al verle.

"Tú tampoco estás tan mal." Le contestó él.

Sonriendo me alegré de mi trabajo. Entre Nami y yo habíamos hecho un gran trabajo para convertir a los chicos en mujeres sin el uso de nada más que nuestra inteligencia, ropa y maquillaje que ambas poseíamos.

Así que ahora parecíamos todos mujeres. Pero seguía habiendo un problema. No tenía muy claro que pudiésemos engañar a las estatuas de piedra con solo ropa y maquillaje.

"¡Levad anclas!" dijo Luffy riendo.

Al instante las falsas mujeres estaban preparando el barco para zarpar. Yo por mi lado volví a mi puesto de vigía para comprobar que no fuésemos atacados.

(Voz de Sanji)

"¡Ala!" Dijeron a la vez Luffy y Usuff cuando estuvimos cerca de las dos primeras estatuas. "¡Que grandes!"

"Son enormes." Dijo Nami.

"¡Son hermosísimas!" dije yo. "Y eso que solo son piedra, cómo debían estar las auténticas."

"No os confiéis." Nos dijo la médico bajando del puesto de vigía. "Ni siquiera los peces se atreven a pasar por aquí. Y te aseguro que no quieres verlas en carne y hueso."

"¿Por qué habría de ser así?" Le preguntó Zorro.

"Veo que no conocéis las leyendas que hablan sobre ellas." Dijo ella enfundando y desenfundando su daga. "Esa es Tetis, la de enfrente es Limeia, al lado de Tetis está su hermana Ka y en frente de esta está Sinka o Rasetsu."

"Ahórrate las presentaciones." Le dijo Zorro. "Qué pasa con ellas."

"Todo a su tiempo." Dijo ella nerviosa. "Cada una de ellas tiene el control de una cosa diferente. Tetis es la guardiana de la inteligencia humana; Limeia del valor y Ka de la valentía y el valor."

"¿Y la cuarta?" le pregunté yo.

"Es la más peligrosa." Dijo ella. "Sinka es la encarnación humana del dios budista Rasetsu, el dios de la muerte. Es ella la que controla la vida y la muerte."

"¡Menuda chorrada!" dijo Luffy. "Solo son unas viejas antipáticas."

"¡¿Te quieres callar, cebollón?!" Le dije dándole un golpe en la peluca. "Continua por favor."

"Si os hemos disfrazado es porque las Telikades hacen una prueba cada una para dejar pasar a los viajeros. Y nunca, jamás, un hombre ha pasado por ellas. Solo unas pocas mujeres han conseguido pasar estas pruebas."

"Pues nosotros vamos a ser los primeros en pasarlas." Dijo Luffi decidido.


	15. Chapter 20

**EPISODE 20: EL PASAJERO. MEMORIAS PERDIDAS.**

((Vamos a ver si puedo hacer un capítulo tras todo el chanchullo que aclare algunas dudas más frecuentes que cometí desde el principio: Por qué una tia sola vale 303kk; por qué resulta que se muere y luego van y la resucitan...))

((Luego otra duda que me van preguntando es cómo se come que el Padre de ella halla sido subdito del cetrero fantasmal y le hallan ganado; a esto tengo que responder que no sé si no lo expliqué bien o es que se confunde al leerse.

1) Es el cetrero el que es alumno del capitán Labelle, vamos que este es más viejo que el cetrero y le enseña esgrima.

2) El que gana es el cetrero a Labelle y no a revés. A ver, gráficamente sería algo así...

1ª CLASIFICACIÓN 2ª CLASIFICACIÓN

1) Capitán Labelle ...1) El Cetrero Fantasmal

2) El Cetrero Fantasmal... 2) Capitán Labelle

No sé, espero que esta duda quede ahora más clara. Y ahora... voy a ver si aclaro un poco lo que he puesto en el anterior punto.))

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Voz de Zorro)

"¡Ahhh!" Dijo la pelirroja saliendo a cubierta estirándose y bostezando recatadamente. "¿Eh?" Dijo al darse cuenta de que yo ya estaba allí. "Ah, buenos días Zorro."

"Buenos días." Le dije. "Vaya, por un día no te has despertado pronto."

"Estaba cansada." Dijo ella viniéndo a sentarse a la barandilla del frente del barco nuevo que habíamos conseguido en las profundidades del mundo. "Cuando la gente está cansada suele dormir más."

"Pensaba que eras un terrible monstruo." Le dije irónicamente. "Como no te mueres ni aunque te maten."

"Ah, bueno." Dijo ella frotándose la nuca seria y al parecer aún un poco dormida. "Digamos que eso es un secreto enorme."

"Entonces no deberías contarlo ¿no?" Añadí molesto.

"Supongo que sí puedo contartelo a tí." Dijo bostezando y encogiéndose de hombros. "Pareces el más callado de todos, sabrás guardar el secreto."

"Ni que fuese el secreto de la vida eterna." Afirmé yo.

"Vida eterna, vida eterna..." Me dijo. "Más bien una segunda o tercera vida. El alma se rompe un poco cada vez que te matan, se pierde al menos un trocito pequeño cada vez. Según como sea la muerte se pierde más o menos."

"O sea, que tú ahora tienes un poco menos de alma." Le dije mirándola.

"Es posible." Afirmó. "Lo que pasa es que vosotros teníais unos recuerdos un poco... confusos de mí, así que ahora tengo la cabeza un poco revuelta. Por suerte no parecieron quitarme suficientemente alma como para borrarme recuerdos realmente importantes."

"Sí, sí." Le dije. "Te estás llendo por las ramas, al grano."

"No puedo explicarte nada si no comprendes primero de qué va esto." Me dijo cruzándose de brazos y enfurruñándose. "Así que no te lo cuento."

"Eh, pareja." Dijo Sanji saliendo a la cubierta. "¿Molesto si os digo que el desayuno está ya listo?"

"Gracias Sanji." Le dijo ella sonriendole dulcemente. "Me muero de hambre."

"¡Oye, que estabas en contarme algo!" Le dije enfadado mientras ella avanzaba por la cubierta.

"No te lo voy a contar, si no me dejas contarte todo para que lo entiendas no sirve de nada que te cuente el secreto." Me dijo mirándome por encima del hombro.

(Voz de Isa)

"Esto esta de muerte." Dijo Luffy comiendo el nuevo experimento de Sanji.

"Oye, Isa." Me dijo Nami. "¿No crées que te estás pasando con la comida?"

"¿Hum?" Dije con la boca llena de la decima rebanada de pan frito con mermelada para tragar. "Esque aún tengo que crecer." Dije bromeando. "Nah, es broma. Aún estoy en regenerarme."

"Por cierto, aún me debes una explicación." Me dijo Zorro.

"Pesado, si 'resucité' fue porque vosotros lo deseasteis y me disteis parte de lo que os sobraba.Punto." Afirmé yo. "Supongo que era eso lo que querías; una respuesta clara y breve." Añadí tomando un trago de mi vaso de leche.

"¿Pero cómo puede ser eso?" Dijo Sanji. "Resucitar... Es algo en contra de toda ley."

"He intentando explicarle a ese cabeza de melón peli-verde por qué es algo no tan raro pero parecía querer ir directo al tema." Afirmé encogiéndome de hombros.

"Vale, pues ahora me lo explicas a mí." Me dijo Nami.

"No." Afirmé yo.

"¡¿Cómo?!" Dijeron todos a la vez.

"Eso es un secreto muy secreto, si os lo cuento será algo demasiado irresponsable." Afirmé yo. "Resumiendo, que lo sabría todo el mundo." Afirmé sonriendo con ironía.

Eso hizo que se quejasen todos, pero yo solo sonreí. Había echado de menos eso.

(Voz de Zorro)

"Eh, aún me tienes que contar por qué lo de resucitar." Le dije yo a la pelirroja mientras esta tomaba el sol en el palo mayor.

"No querías saber nada demasiado largo." Me dijo sin abrir los ojos. "Así que no valía la pena gastar tiempo y saliva."

"Pues ahora quiero que me lo cuentes." Le dije. "Porque no puedo entenderlo, es algo que se escapa a mi razón."

"¿Y me vas a escuchar todo lo que te cuente?" Le dije.

"Lo intentaré." Afirmé pensando por sus palabras que se disponía a darme una charla que iba a durar mucho. "Supongo que si va para largo no te importará que siga entrenando."

"Como quieras, esto va para largo." Afirmó. "Creo que nos llegabamos por la parte de que el alma se rompe un poco cada vez que te matan, se pierde al menos un trocito pequeño cada vez. Según como sea la muerte se pierde más o menos. ¿no?"

"Algo así." Afirmé cogiéndo mi espada con pesas.

"Bien, pues eso. Cada vez que te matan pierdes un trozo. El resto del alma va a las puertas del reino de la muerte y allí pasa por las puertas. En ese momento ya es imposible volver a meterla en el cuerpo. Sin embargo, justo tras las puertas de la muerte hay una sala donde el alma debe purificarse de sus pecados anteriores y donde se decide si será enviada arriba o abajo."

"¿Arriba o abajo?" Le pregunté confuso.

"Al cielo o al infierno." Me aclaró. "Supongo que de eso sí has oido hablar ¿no?"

"Sí..." Gruñí yo. "No soy tan tonto."

"Osea, que tú estabas en esa sala cuando fuimos." Dijo Sanji levantándose de su silla donde había estado tan quieto que ni nos habíamos dado cuenta de su presencia.

"Sí." Afirmó la chica tras abrir los ojos y mirar alrededor para comprobar si había alguien más. "La vez anterior no sé cómo me libré, esta vez me libré por los pelos. No sé cómo conseguísteis convencer a las dos guardianas, pero eso me salvó..." Continuó con un gesto más blando que en segundos se volvió a endurecer. "En ese lugar no existe nada, solo silencio. Es como estar flotando en el aire, es un silencio y una nada que pone los nervios de punta. En ese lugar solo puedes recordar tu vida, ver lo que has hecho y pensar en ello... La mayoría de gente se vuelve loca antes de ser enviados a un sitio u otro."

"Pero tú pareces estar normal." Me dijo Sanji.

"Oh, yo también sufrí ese malestar. Aunque haya aprendido a dejar mi mente en blanco, ni el más fuerte de los hombres puede evitar pensar en un sitio como ese." Afirmé. "Pero... me sacásteis de allí justo cuando estaba aún recordando. Hay cosas en mi pasado que no recuerdo, recuerdos que olvidé en ese sitio, recuerdos olvidados que regresaron a mi mente..."

"Vale, entendido." Dije yo dejando las pesas para descansar un poco. "¿Y cómo fue que saliste?"

"Al parcer, hicísteis un contrato." Afirmó ella. "No es algo que se suela hacer. Solo en casos muy muy excepcionales. Un contrato para crear un nuevo cuerpo a un alma. Existían leyendas sobre eso, pero hacía siglos que se habían perdido en la memoria de la gente; de hecho... ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Y creo que por error me han metido trocitos de otras almas para rellenar los huecos que tenía la mía, porque ahora de pronto recuerdo cosas que antes no sabía..."

"¿En qué consistía ese contrato?" Me dijo Zorro.

"En que es necesario donar todo lo necesario para poder regenerar de nuevo un cuerpo para un alma." Dijo ella entonces de nuevo con los ojos cerados. "Sangre, Huesos y Carne humana. Y creo que esas viejas sabían qué se hacían." Afirmó tocándose la tripa sonriendo. "Carne flexible de Luffi, los duros huesos de Sanji y la sangre fuerte de Zorro."

"No, si perfecta has sido siempre." Dijo Sanji echando una bocanada de humo.

"O sea, que nosotros te cedemos todo eso para que regeneren tu cuerpo por la cara." Dije yo suspirando. "En fin, qué le vamos a hacer..."

"No me ha salido gratis." Dije yo. "Acambio tengo un vínculo ineludible y no escrito con todos los que me dieron algo para ayudarme. A cambio de esos trozos de vosotros, yo debo proteger vuestras vidas, al menos una vez. A cada uno."

Eso nos dejó confusos y sorprendidos a ambos. Desde luego, no esperabamos que ese contrato le dió una nueva vida.

"Es un pacto terrible." Le dije.

"No es tan terrible." Afirmó. "Ahora tengo un nuevo objetivo en la vida, y espero cumplirlo si me permitís seguir con vosotros; al menos hasta que os salve la vida al menos una vez, en cuyo caso recuperaré mi libertad y podré ir a donde me dicte el corazón." Dijo como como riéndose de nosotros.

(Voz de Luffi)

"¡Luffi!. ¡Luffi!" Me gritó Usuff. "¡Se acerca alguien!"

"¿Quién es Usuff?" Le dijo Nami asustada.

"No lo sé." Gritó Ussuf por la lata-comunicador. "Es algo pequeño y se mueve muy deprisa."

"¿Pequeño y deprisa?" Dijo la médico desde la barandilla donde estaba sentado Sanji mientras ella estaba tumbada en el palo frontal. "¿Puedes ver qué forma tiene?"

"No." Dijo Usuff. "Se mueve demasiado deprisa y levanta agua que hace que no se vea qué es."

"Capitán, pido permiso para ir yo mísma." Dijo ella girándose a mí. "Cuando coja un vehículo de por aquí."

Al principio no pensaba dejarle ir, pero entonces percibí en su cara el gesto de tesón y decisión y eso me hizo sonreir. Ella pensaba que estaba segura si se adelantaba a ver quiénes eran los que venían, así que confiaría en ellos.

"Vale, pero no dejes que te maten." Le dije sonriendo.

"Como si fuese tan fácil." Dijo ella sonriendo y saltando a cubierta para quitarse la camisa coger un trozo de adorno de la pared y mirándolo. "Sí, este es." Dijo sonriendo y cogiéndolo frente a ella. "Alla voy!" Dijo corriendo y saltando por la borda con la tabla por delante haciendo gritar a todos asustados cuando la vimos volar por el aire.

"La madre que la..." Murmuró Zorro.

"Se ha matado, seguro." Afirmó Sanji corriendo a mirar por la barandilla.

"Pues por ahí no está." Dije yo. "¿Acaso ha comido frutas prohibidas y se a ahogado?"

"¡No seas cenizo, cebollón!" Me dijeron todos.

"¡¿Eh?!" Dijo de pronto Usuff. "¿Qué es eso?"

"¡¿Qué es eso?!" Dije yo.

En el agua, bastante más adelante acababa de surgir una sombra enorme que se movía deprisa y poco a poco comenzó a emerger del agua un bulto.

"¡Walaaaa!" Dije yo sorprendido. "¡Mirad eso!. ¡Es ella!"

En efecto, el bulto que estaba comenzando a surgir era la espalda de la pelirroja que pronto acabó de emerger revelando que era ella agachada sobre una rodilla hasta salir del agua que se puso depie y comenzó a guiar el adorno que se movía deprisa sobre el agua gracias a lo que parecía una élice con lo que antes había sido una cruz en la punta superior que ahora estaba atrás de ella girando y moviendo todo ello.

"¡Que alucine!" Dijo Nami.

"¡Y gira con el cuerpo!" Afirmó Zorro.

(Voz de Isa)

Era increible, a pesar de tener unas naves y medios de trasporte veloces a mi alcance, lo que quiera que fuese lo que se acercaba era demasiado deprisa. Eso me hizo prepararme, por suerte había bajado del barco armada un poco, al menos con una daga en cada pierna.

El choque fue brutal, o lo hubiése sido si no hubiésemos reconocido al otro y desviado los ataques para caer de pie ambos en nuestro vehículo.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Me dijo el chico moreno.

"Antorchita." Le dije con ironía. "Un placer volver a verte¿buscabas algo?"

"No, no." Dijo él. "Bueno, sí. Busco tierra firme."

"Estás un poco lejos de tierra firme, y con esa chalupa..." Le dije. "Pero tal vez pueda convencer a mi gente de que te recojan y te dejemos en el siguiente puerto que encontremos."

"Eso sería un detalle." Afirmó él sonriendo. "Contando con que me has reventado mi motor."

"Anda, monta." Le dije dándo la vuelta a mi tabla motorizada para que se montase tras de mí. "Siéntate como puedas detrás y procura no tocarme para que no nos caigamos los dos. Ah, y ata tu chalupa a donde puedas y la remolcamos. Por cierto, esos pantalones me gustan más, te quedan mejor."

"Gracias, se los quité a un tipo muy maleducado que me tocó las narices." Afirmó sonriendo. "Llevabas razón, los cadáveres nunca reclaman las pertenencias si se las robas."

(Voz de Zorro)

"Se acerca de nuevo." Dijo Ussuff mientras volvíamos a ver cómo nuestra compañera avanzaba en su adorno motorizado surcando las aguas. "Y creo que trae a alguien."

"¿A alguien?" Dijimos el resto.

"¿Ussuff, puedes ver a quién se trae?" Le pregunté yo.

Él entonces pareció ajustarse mejor las gafas y miró a ver si veía algo.

"No veo nada." Afirmó. "Viene tan deprisa que el agua se hace una pantalla y no me deja ver a quién va detrás."

Según se acercaba, pudimos ver que en efecto, ella iba delante, y detrás iba alguien más sentado y sujetándose a la tabla donde iban; pero no pudimos identificar a quien iba detras de ella sentado

"Eh, abrir sitio ahí arriba que vamos." Nos dijo ella desde la lejanía.

"Ostras ¿sabes volar?" Le dijo el paquete.

"Eso espero." Afirmó ella arrodillandose. "Agarrate a donde puedas que vamos a hundirnos y a rebotar."

"¿Ein?" Dijo el hombre que llevaba atrás.

De pronto la cosa con ambos desapareció en el agua con ambos tripulantes.

"¿Dónde se han metido ahora?" Pregunté asombrado de no verles.

"Igual son sirenas y pueden respirar bajo el agua." Dijo Luffy.

"¡no seas idiota, hombre!" Le dijo Nami.

"Si no salen pronto... acabarán ahogados." Afirmó Sanji.

De repente, algo salió volando casi en vertical y vino directo a nosotros.

"¡Apartaos, apartaos!" Dijo Luffi corriendo como todos nosotros.

"¡Ayayayayay!" Dijo ella preocupada. "¡Que nos la damos!"

"¡Que aparten esa tela que nos la damos!" Afirmó el hombre-paquete.

Mientras volaban sobre nuestras cabezas, vimos cómo ella estaba tumbada contra el adorno con un hombre fuerte con pelo negro al aire y un enorme tatuaje de una calabera con un bigote blanco en la espalda agarrado a los bordes sobre ella como sujetándola más contra el adorno para que no se callése.

"¡Ace!" Dijimos todos sorprendidos.

(Voz de Nami)

"Anda ¿conocéis a este?" Nos dijo la peliroja médico tras rodar un poco por la vela y caer bien con el adorno sujeto por lo que parecía una argolla a su espalda mientras Ace caía casi de cabeza sobre el suelo.

"Es... es... ¡Ace!" Dije balbuceando.

"Creo que ese es mi nombre." Dijo Ace sentándose. "Jo, pelirroja, creo que deberías aprender a volar mejor..."

"Solo he calculado mal el ángulo." Dijo ella. "¿Tienes todo en su sitio? Entonces estas bien, que estas muy cachas, chaval."

Eso les hizo sonreir a ambos.

"¡Hermanito!" Dijo Luffi riéndose.

"¿Ein?" Dijo Ace. "¿Y este quién es?"

(Voz de Isa)

"¿No recuerdas nada de nada?" Le preguntó Sanji a Ace.

"¿Por qué tienes esas marcas?" Preguntó Nami. "¿Nada de nada?"

"Pues no." Dijo él. "Solo recuerdo un gran estallido y después me desperté en una cama. La pelirroja esta estaba junto a mí."

"Nada de eso." Dije yo. "Cuando te encontré estabas en medio de una isla debastada, te llevamos a la ciudad y cuando fui a buscarte para llevarte a una posada habías desaparecido; y cuando vuelvo a encontrarte estabas en una pelea y achicharraste a todos tus enemigos. Ni siquiera recuerda su nombre..."

"¿Dónde dices que le encontraste?" Me preguntó Zorro.

"No sé, ibamos en un viaje así que... ni idea." Afirmé comiendo otro trocito de carne. "Era un islote pequeño y yermo, sin ningún interés, y tampoco puertos. A veces pienso que ni siquiera estaba marcado, por eso bajamos allí."

"Sea lo que sea tengo suerte que me encontrasen." Dijo Ace. "Si no a saber si no estaría ya muerto." Añadió sonriendo.

"Por cierto, creo que necesitas que te vuelvan a cortar el pelo." Afirmé. "Lo llevas como greñas."

"Ah, sí." Dijo él. "Bueno, es que estaba esperando a ver si venía una chica bonita a cortarmelo."

"Si te fías de mí..." Le dije sonriendo. "Ya sabes que yo corto el pelo a navaja."

"¡Serás bestia!" Me dijo Nami haciendo reir a Ace.

"No, no." Dijo Ace secándose las lagrimas de risa que se le habían saltado. "Dejad que lo haga ella, ya lo hizo otra vez y aún tengo mi cabeza sobre los hombros."

(Voz de Zorro)

"¡Que te he dicho que no te conozco idiota!" Le gritó Ace a Luffi tras un buen rato de repetir preguntas y cosas que debía recordar.

"Venga, no seas tan mal hermano." Le dijo Luffi quejándose como cansado. "Como broma ha estado bien, pero eres mi hermano, reconozocelo."

"¡Que no te conozco, pesado!" Le gritó Ace.

"Que no te muevas tanto, Ace." Le dijo nuestra médico al hermano de Luffi mientras le cortaba un nuevo mechón de pelo con una de sus dagas. "Y tú Luffi, deja de molestarle, que aún he de acabar cortándole con la cuchilla."

"Es increible, ahora parece que se han vuelto los dos hermanos igual de cortos." Le dije a Sanji mientras les veíamos.

"Desde luego, menuda nos ha caido si ese Ace no recuerda nada." Afirmó Sanji. "Va a ser difícil."

"Y al parecer tampoco recuerda por qué lleva la marca en la espalda." Dije yo.

"No sabemos si sigue siendo de la banda de barbablanca o si lo de que no se acuerda de nada es cierto." Dijo Sanji. "Y tampoco sabemos por qué quiere llegar a tierra."

(Voz de Isa)

Cuando por fin había conseguido que Luffi dejase de molestar y por tanto, que Ace se parase quieto y me dejase volver a cortarle el pelo tranquilamente tras haberle hecho ya un cortecillo en el hombro que no era más que un arañazo profundillo.

"Bueno, ya casi está." Le dije sonriendo.

"Es genial." Afirmó él tocándoselo un poco. "Escalado y más largo que el normal."

"Gracias, me fijé en Luffi pero en largo." Dije sonriendo. "La verdad es que no sé por qué dice que sois hermanos, claro que... os parecéis un poco, pero sois casi opuestos."

"Eh ¿aún no has acabado de cortarle a ese el pelo?" Me dijo Zorro. "Esta anocheciendo, pronto no verás más."

"Ya acabo." Afirmé. "Ahora que por fin Luffi se ha ido, parece que al amigo no le cuesta quedarse quieto y tranquilito. Ace... curioso nombre. ¿Es porque te gusta jugar a las cartas y siempre ganas?"

"Pues no sé." Dijo él. "La verdad es que supongo que me llamo así porque lo tengo tatuado en el brazo." Afirmó mirándoselo sin mover la cara apenas.

(Voz de Zorro)

"Entonces eso significa ese tatuaje." Dijo la pelirroja a Ace. "¿Y el de la espalda? Supongo que sabes que significará y por qué te lo harás¿no?"

"Pues no." Afirmó él. "La verdad es que no recuerdo nada. Ni siquiera sé qué llevo en la espalda o que significa."

"Genial, supongo que no tenías tan mal gusto como para hacerlo así." Afirmó ella sonriendo.

"Oye, que tú no le conoces ni sabes cómo piensa." Le dije molesto.

"Solo he aprendido una cosa que me ha costado años descubrir." Afirmó mirándome tras dar el último corte al pelo del moreno. "Y es que la gente puede cambiar. Sus ideas, su apariencia, su lealtad... todo, incluso sus principios." Añadió mientras se levantába de espaldas al sol ocultándose lentamente. "No me importa lo que este hombre haya sido o pensado en el pasado; porque está claro que ahora está cambiando."

Eso me dejó pasmado mientras me cubría los ojos para ver la silueta recortada por la brillante luz del sol poniéndose. Esas palabras... tenían demasiada fuerza oculta en ellas, como si lo que dijese fuese una verdad universal.

"Ace." Le dijo ella girándose levemente hacia él entonces. "¿Te gustaría unirte a mi banda?"

"¿Tu banda?" Le dijo él. "¿Esta banda?. ¿La de mi hermano?"

"No, mi banda." Le dijo ella. "Una nueva banda, para cuando acabe de ayudarles a ellos."

"Bueno, me lo pensaré." Dijo él.

"Eh, que tú eres una más de esta banda." Le dije yo. "Además, Ace tiene ya una banda."

"Ace, supongo que como no recuerdas qué significa lo que tienes en la espalda, no te importará si te lo borró ¿verdad?"

"Claro." Dijo él. "No me sirve de nada llevarlo ahí si no sé siquiera de qué lo tengo ahí."

"Bueno, ve entrando." Le dijo ella sonriendo. "Yo barreré este montón de pelo."

"¿Te ayudo?" Se ofreció él.

"Nah, tú entra y aliméntate, parece que no hayas comido en meses." Le dijo ella sonriendo.

"Como quieras." Afirmó Ace sonriendo como Luffi y lléndose.

"Eh, ya sabes que él podría estar mintiéndote ¿no?" Le avisé yo mientras ella acababa de recoger el pelo de Ace y lo metía en una bolsa. "No es normal que no recuerde nada de nada sobre su pasado."

"Cuando le encontré ya estaba así." Afirmó ella. "Y si dice que no recuerda la marca que tiene en la espalda entonces deberíamos creer que no recuerda nada. Eso es algo demasiado grande como para no recordar nada sobre eso."

"Podría mentir." Afirmé yo.

"Dime una cosa Zorro." Me dijo ella moviendo la escoba tras recoger todo el pelo y guardarlo en una bolsa que cerró. "¿Tú podrías fingir que no sabes nada sobre tí o tu banda si fueses uno de los soldados de uno de los mayores piratas de todos los tiempos?"

"No." Dije yo tras pensarlo. "Supongo que no."

Ella entonces hizo un gesto de 'lo ves' y sonriendo cargó con la bolsa.

"¿No la tiras?" le dije.

"He descubierto que el pelo de la gente que ha comido la fruta del diablo, puede ser usado para medicinas." Afirmó ella. "Además, el pelo de Ace sirve para hacer un hilo muy calentito."

(Voz de Isa)

"¡Hummm!" Estaba diciendo Ace cuando llegué a la cocina mientras todos estaban sentados comiendo la cena juntos. "¡Esto está de muerte!"

"Sanji es un gran cocinero." Dijo Nami sonriendo mientras yo cogía un cuenco y me servía sopa. "Y el más amable de todos los que están en el barco."

"Desde luego es todo un caballero." Dije yo sonriendo y sentándome en la encimera con un cuenco de sopa caliente y una cuchara para comerla. "Pero aqui todos son buena gente, te lo aseguro."

"Eh, ven a sentarte aquí, anda." Me dijo Zorro levantándose.

"Déja, puedo comer aquí." Dije sonriendo. "Estoy acostumbrada."

"Ven aquí, anda." me dijo Ace acabándose su cuenco con los carrillos hinchados y tragando de golpe. "Yo ya he acabado de cenar."

"Tú no cenas, engulles." Le dije yo. "Como nuestro capitán ahí presente." Añadí señalándole con la cuchara.

"¿Te refieres a mí?" Me dijo Luffi mientras el resto se aguantaba la risa.

"¿A quién si no?" Dije cogiendo otra cucharada de sopa. "Mmm, Sanji, otra receta brillante."

"Siempre es un placer tener unos paladares tan críticos como Nami y tú para los que cocinar." Dijo él. "Y la cena sería mejor si te comportases como una dama y te sentases a la mesa."

"No hay sitio." Dije chupando la cuchara y mirándole. "Y no pienso levantar a nadie para sentarme yo."

"Zorro, dile algo." Le pidió Nami.

"¿Por qué yo?" Dijo él. "Dejarla que haga lo que quiera, ya es mayorcita."

Iba a servirme otro cuenco de sopa y volver a mi sitio en la encimera cuando Ace me estiró del pantalón y me hizo sentar sobre una pierna suya.

"Ale, tú aquí sentada." Dijo él. "Que nos pones nerviosos viendote allí en la encimera."

"Uno, no me importaba sentarme allí, y dos, el estar sentada en tus rodillas no me gusta lo más mínimo." Afirmé clavando el cuchillo entre ambas piernas y levantándome para volver a sentarme en la encimera.

"Desde luego, tu genio no ha cambiado lo más mínimo." Me dijo desclavando el cuchillo. "Por poco me lo clavas."

"Dos milímetros de tu piel." Dije yo. "Eso te recordará que no me gusta que me traten así. La próxima vez será a solo un milimetro de tu piel, y la siguiente será diréctamente en tu piel."

"Para que lo sepas, a nuestra médico se le da igual de bien curar las heridas que hacerlas." Le dijo Nami. "No dudes que te lo clavará."

"Sabe que no miento." Dije yo. "Por cierto, cuando quieras vienes y te quito eso de la espalda."

"¿Mañana si no tienes nada que hacer?" Me dijo.

"Claro, cuando acabe con las tareas que me tocan." Afirmé sonriendo. "Sanji ¿hay algo más para cenar?. ¿Carne?. ¿Pescado?"

"No, pero si quieres puedo hacerte unos huevos." Dijo él.

"Deja, ya lo hago yo." Dije levantándome y cogiendo una sarten del suelo con un movimiento de pie para luego agacharme a buscar huevos. "¿Huevos... huevos...?"

"Aquí." Dijo Luffi cogiéndolos con su brazo estirandolo para cogerlos de otro punto y darmelos a mí. "¿Me haces a mí otros?"

"Vale." Dije. "¿Cuántos?"

"Dos docenas." Me dijo Luffi sonriendo.

"Dos huevos." Le dije yo mientras los otros le daban un coscorrón. "Y con eso vas que chutas, tragón."

(Voz de Zorro)

Era de noche y habíamos echado el ancla para descansar, se suponía que ibamos a estar todos dormidos, y Ace iba a tener que dormir en la cubierta, lo que no pensaba era que este se iba a estar moviendo por la cubierta. Un momento, no era él; no podía ser él porque Ace dormiría en la cocina. Y si no era él, entonces tenía una sopecha de quién podía ser la única persona que se pasease por cubierta a esas horas y en silencio salvo el crujir de tablas.

Suspirando me di una vuelta en la litera, dos y entonces volví a suspirar cansado y levantarme a ponerme pantalones y salir a ver qué pasaba.

No parecía estar allí, de hecho, no la vi al principio, hasta que vi una sombra blanca en el mastil frontal, una sombra sentada y cogida a la cuerda que salía de allí mirando al frente vestida con lo que parecía una camisa blanca de hombre sin nada más.

No se movía y más que una persona parecía una estatua mientras el viento hacía ondear suavemente su camisa y el pelo largo y suelto del color de la sangre.

"Oye, te vas a caer." Le dije después de un rato.

"Ah, hola." Me dijo suavemente mirándome girando un poco la cara. "¿Tampoco puedes dormir?"

"Unos crujidos me desvelaron." Dije yo. "¿Y tú?. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pareces un fantasma."

"Me siento un poco como uno." Afirmó ella volviendo a mirar al frente. "Muero y vuelvo a vivir, tengo recuerdos que no he vivido y no sé de quienes son. Me siento perdida." Afirmó sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Increible, cada vez que abres la boca dices una chorrada." Suspiré antes de contestarle. "A ver... ¿por qué te sientes perdida?"

"Porque no sé dónde estoy o qué hago aquí." Afirmó ella. "Porque no tengo el futuro nada claro..."

Vale, estaba comenzando a darme un poco de pena. Nunca se comportaba como una chica, y por una vez, lo estaba haciendo.

"Bueno, lo cierto es que aquí nadie tenemos el futuro demasiado claro." Afirmé yo sentándome en la barandilla. "Lo que sí es cierto, es que nosotros perseguimos un destino, un futuro. Conseguiremos nuestro destino, seguro. Pero no tenemos muy seguro un futuro."

"Si consigues tus sueños entonces eso ya es una promesa de futuro." Me dijo ella mirándome por encima del hombro físicamente hablando. "Yo no tengo ningún plan, viajo a la deriba."

"Eh, por lo pronto tienes que salvarnos la vida a Luffi, Sanji y a mí al menos una vez antes de pensar en huir de nosotros." Le dije intentando mostrarle que ya tenía un rumbo. "No viajas a la deriba."

"Cierto." Dijo ella. "Pero aún así..."

"A ver, creo que aquí hay algo más de lo que cuentas." Afirmé entonces. "Comienza a contar."

"Tú no escuchas." Me dijo ella. "No, te interesan las cosas demasiado largas o complejas."

"Escucharé." Afirmé. "Además, necesitaría un cuento para dormirme."

Eso la hizo volver a mirar al frente. Suspiró y entonces se volvió hacia mí.

"Todo comenzó cuando mi padre murió." Me dijo.

(Voz de Isa)

No sé por qué, pero hablar con Zorro me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Le conté todo lo que quise contarle sobre el por qué cada noche miraba al mar. Yo siempre había sido una rata de mar. Pasé por una etapa sanguinaria, otra de hermanita de la caridad cuando era pequeña... y luego volví a mi etapa despiadada pero con más juicio y sentido común.

"Vaya, así que en el fondo sí que te sientes perdida." Me dijo cuando acabé. "Eso y tienes una vida muy larga y complicada."

"Muy gracioso." Dije yo. "Entonces es que has aprendido a escuchar." Afirmé sonriendo. "Gracias..."

"Increible, tú dando las gracias." Dijo él. "Marcaremos esto en el calendario."

"Y harás muy bien porque no pienso repetirlo." Afirmé sonriendo.

(Voz de Ace)

Así que mi amiga, mi angel de la guardia que siempre aparecía cuando estaba a punto de morir, se sentía un poco como yo. Solo que ella era por una pérdida que la había marcado bastante, y yo era porque ya no tenía memoria de nada.

No planeaba espiar la charla de esos dos, pero la oí cuando me levanté a mear por la borda puesto que era el único sitio donde hacerlo sin que dejase olor. Entonces fue cuando les oí, al principio me sorprendió porque pensé que esos dos no eran más que un par que pasaban el uno del otro. En cambio, oyéndoles allí, hablando y escuchándo, no me cuadró para nada eso.

Era algo raro, así que me quedé quieto y en silencio para evitar que me encontrasen y pensasen que estaba espiándoles.

Cuando ella acabó, él se quedó allí un poco más, le sugirió que volviese a su cama a dormir, pero ella dijo que prefería quedarse allí un poco más. Me pareció que por un momento, él iba a quedarse allí, pero oí como se alejaba por la cubierta y la puerta que daba a los dormitorios abrirse y cerrarse.

Entonces decidí moverme y salir a escena. Sentía que esa chica, mi angel de la guardia, podría entenderme mejor que nadie. Pero en cambio, ella no reaccionó. Se quedó allí quieta, mirando al frente hacia el océano en silencio.

"No deberías escuchar las conversaciones ajenas." Dijo de pronto. "Vuelve a tu cama y duérmete."

"No puedo dormir." Afirmé. "Como otros."

"Bueno, pues no pienso contarte un cuento para que te duermas." Afirmó ella.

"Bueno, pues al menos supongo que no te importará que me quede aquí un poco a charlar, a ver si nos entra el sueño un poco a los dos." Dije.

"Venga, va." Dijo ella.

"Pues no se hable más, cojo una manta y me salgo." Afirmé.

"De acuerdo." Me dijo ella. "La verdad es que llendo medio desnudo como tú tiene que hacer frío. Claro que Kailee no tenía nunca frío tampoco."

(Voz de Isa)

"¿Y quién era ese Kailee?" Me preguntó Ace mientras me ofrecía un poco de manta que rechacé enseñándole la mía. "¿Un novio?"

"No, mi segundo de abordo." Afirmé yo. "En este pequeñín. A veces le echo mucho de menos."

"Kailee, tu segundo de abordo." Me dijo él como procesando la información. "Eso lo entiendo, entonces ¿por qué le echas de menos?"

"Porque también era mi mejor amigo." Afirmé sonriendole. "Es... el primero de mi tripulación. Navegó con la tripulación de mi padre siendo adolescente y yo una niña en pañales aún. Siempre me protegió y me cuidó, nunca nos habíamos separado y ahora mírame... separada de todos aquellos que una vez fueron algo para mí. Él fue el que lo amañó todo para que Zorro me ganase y tuviese que enrolarme en esta tripulación."

"Bueno, seguro que él lo hizo por tu bien." Me dijo Ace tras pensarlo un poco. "No creo que nadie que fuese tu amigo pudiese renunciar a tí, más aún si erais tan cercanos como dices."

"Ya, claro." Dije yo.

(Voz de Ace)

No podía creermelo cuando la chica me dijo que ese tal Kailee era un gran amigo, siempre cerca de ella, como uña y carne, compartiéndolo todo, lo bueno y lo malo. Por mucho que ella dijese, yo sigo creyendo que era un poco raro que tuviésen una relación tan estrecha siendo solo amigos.

De hecho, me sentía hasta un poco... celoso.

Pero entre esos dos no había manera de meterse ¿o sí? Al fin y al cabo, ahora estaban separados, podría perfectamente intentar yo algo.

De pronto, me encontré con que la chica estaba dormida en la hamaca donde la otra chica tomaba el sol. Suspiré al verla así, en teoría era ella la que no podía dormir a no ser que tuviese la camisa de su padre y/o a su amigo al lado.

Suspirando, la cogí en brazos y fui hacia los dormitorios. El problema es que no sabía donde era donde ella dormía. Me tiré un ratito andando de un lado a otro intentando pensar dónde meterla. Hasta que oí ruidos en unos camarotes y de él salió el chico pesado que se suponía era mi hermano cagándose en un montón de cosas.

"Eh, maleducado." Le dije. "No te doy un capón porque llevo las manos ocupadas."

"¡Isa!" Dijo entonces.

"¡Que dejes ya de gritar, chaval!" Le dije dándole una patada en el culo. "A ver dime dónde duerme esta, que se me ha quedado dormida en la cubierta."

Entonces pareció darse cuenta que llevaba a su amiga en brazos enrollada por la manta y agarrada a mi cuello y abrió los platos como ojos.

"¡Anda!" Dijo él. "¡Si está dormida!"

"¡Que dejes de gritar!" Le dije volviéndo a darle una patada. "Se va a despertar y ha costado bastante que se durmiese..."

"Claro..." Dijo él.

"¡Seréis ruidosos!" Dijo el peliverde apareciendo también mientras el rubio le daba un golpe en la cabeza a mi supuesto hermano.

Entonces ambos parecieron reparar en la chica durmiendo en mis brazos y les cambió el gesto.

"¿Y esa?" Dijo el rubio.

"Estabamos hablando en cubierta y se ha quedado dormida." Dije yo sujetándola mejor. "Esto... ¿me decís dónde duerme?"

"En aquel cuarto." Me dijo el peliverde. "Si es que... anda trae que la lleve."

"Ya la llevo yo." Dije. "La puerta."

"Anda que..." Dijo Sanji. "Esta se ha cogido una cogorza del quince."

"Pues no." Afirmamos a la vez el peliverde y yo.

Entonces todos me miraron a mi.

"Esta un poco baja de moral, así que le escuché y acabó relajándose y se quedó dormida." Les dije. "La puerta."

Al final me la abrieron y yo entré con cuidado de no golpear a la chica y la acosté, claro que soltarla fue más difícil. Me costó un buen rato.

"Oye ¿tú... no te estás tomando demasiadas confianzas con esa chica?" Me preguntaron el peliverde y el rubio.

"Que si confesiones por la noche, que si llevarla en brazos a la cama..." Me dijo el peliverde. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Pues pasa que la chica necesita un poco más de atención de lo que le prestan." Dije yo. "Y cuidármela, por favor. Que parece que no duerma mucho..."

"Ah, eso..." Me dijo el rubio.

"Si al menos se dejase ayudar sería fácil." Dijo el peliverde.

"Pues no se lo ofrezcais, ayudarla." Les dije. "Que desde luego para ser tan mayorcitos poca mano tenéis para las damas..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ace


	16. Chapter 21

EPISODE 21: A

**EPISODIO 21: NATACIÓN Y PESCA.**

(Voz de Isa)

"¡Ahhh!" Grité despertando asustada casi al amanecer. "¡Jod-- con las pesadillas!" Murmuré dándome cuenta de que seguía en la cama y que aún no había amanecido pero debía estar a punto de hacerlo.

Me tumbé de espaldas suspirando antes de incorporarme y salir de la cama para vestirme.

Odiaba tener aquellos sueños tan horribles, sobre todo contando con que los solía tener justo antes de que algo malo pasase.

Tras vestirme, salí a la cubierta y me estiré para eliminar el estrés de la noche agitada. Me esperaba un día agitado. Primero cumplir con mis obligaciones en el barco, luego ponerme a borrarle lo de la espalda a Ace… y seguro que eso le iba a doler.

"En fin." Dije mientras el sol se elevaba mientras yo me vendaba las manos con unas vendas formando puños. "Hora de entrenar."

(Voz de Zorro)

"¡Pero bueno!" Dije molesto cuando oí un golpe en la cubierta sobre nuestras cabezas. "¿Es que aquí no duerme nadie o qué?"

Miré a las otras literas y descubrí que seguían durmiendo aunque comenzaba a amanecer.

"Dios…" Murmuré dándome la vuelta en la litera. "Esta vez no pienso ir, que se calme solita…"

(Voz de Ace)

"Eh, deberías ser un poco más femenina." Dije cuando vi a la pelirroja de pelo largo pegando patadas y puñetazos al aire en la cubierta.

"Si te he despertado lo siento." Dijo sin parar. "No pretendía despertarte."

"Ya, me lo imagino." Afirmé sentándome en la barandilla. "Anda que… sigo sin entender por qué haces esto."

"Para mantenerme fuerte." Dijo ella. "Tres series por la mañana de puñetazos, tres más de patadas… y luego los combos."

"Y ahora vas por…" Dije yo.

"Patadas." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "En poco me tocan los combos."

"Si necesitas ayuda…" Le dije bostezando. "No sé, entrenar solo tiene que ser un poco difícil…"

"Nah, con las pesas de Zorro me sobra." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "Más que nada para que no se doblen o se rompan."

"Ya, pues vale." Dije yo. "Tan solo avisa si necesitas una mano."

(Voz de Zorro)

"¡Ahhh!" Grité cuando vi a la médico pegando patadas mi palo de acero con pesas que había puesto del revés para liarse a puñetazos. "¡Que eso es mi aparato de entrenamiento!"

"Venga, no seas rata." Me dijo ella. "Solo me falta un poco más."

"Pues ve a pegarte con tu tía." Le dije quitándole el palo.

Entonces me llovió un galletón.

"Lo siento." Dijo ella. "Anda que… ¿a quién se le ocurre quitarme el palo?"

"Serás…" Dije molesto para ir a tirarle un golpe. "¿Cómo se te ocurre pegarme una torta?"

Sorprendentemente, no le acerté.

"Vaya, vaya…" Dijo ella al parecer divertida. "Parece que al final voy a tener un poco de práctica conjunta."

"Que te lo crees tú." Le dije.

"Pues como no te muevas…" Dijo ella lanzándome un golpe que me pasó rozando. "La próxima vez te daré de pleno." Afirmó sonriendo suavemente.

"_Ostras, que esta va en serio…"_ Pensé yo esquivando un nuevo ataque.

De pronto, me lanzó otro ataque que volvió a pasarme rozando.

"No me gusta pegar a una dama, pero… me temo que esta vez habrá que hacer una excepción." Dije yo.

"Sin espadas." Dijo ella dándome un puñetazo en la cintura y quitándomelas. "Solo puños y piernas." Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

"¡Serás…!" Dije tirándole un puñetazo que esquivó. "¡Mis espadas son sagradas!"

"Como confíes solo en tus armas…" Dijo tirándome un golpe de puño pero dándome con el empeine en todo el costado. "Te van a hacer mucho daño una vez y otra."

"Eso… ha sido…" Dije casi tosiendo las palabras.

"Ha sido juego limpio, te advierto que estoy con los combos." Me dijo ella

(Voz de Isa)

Aún duramos un buen rato peleando Zorro y yo mientras yo entrenaba a hacerle combos; hasta que le derribé contra el mástil y se derrumbó en el suelo para no poder levantarse.

"Se acabó, esta vez gano yo." Afirmé yo entonces tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantar. "No puedes poner toda tu fe en tus armas, Zorro. Porque estas son fáciles de romper, ser robadas e incluso perderlas en una batalla."

"Eso no me va a pasar, nunca." Me dijo casi riendo divertido antes lo que le había dicho. "Mis armas sirven para proteger a los que quiero."

"Eso mismo pensaba yo." Afirmé sentándome en la barandilla tras dejarle a él apoyado en la tumbona de Nami junto a la barandilla. "Pero alguien me enseñó que las armas son solo trozos de metal, que ayudan a proteger lo que queremos y ayuda a matar, sí; pero no puedes confiar en ellas siempre, porque en el momento en que falten, tu precio a pagar por tal confianza, podría ser tu vida."

Eso pareció hacerle dudar, se quedó en silencio y yo miré al mar.

"Piénsatelo." Le dije yo moviéndome un poco para irme. "Algún día, Sanji, o Luffy, o incluso Nami y Usuff podrían no estar allí si tú pierdes tus espadas."

(Voz de Zorro)

"Algún día, Sanji, o Luffy, o incluso Nami y Usuff podrían no estar allí si tú pierdes tus espadas." Me dijo la pelirroja en voz suave antes de irse hacia el lado contrario donde estaba Ace.

Les oí bromear un poco.

"¿No crees que te has pasado un poco?" Le dijo Ace.

"No." Sentenció ella mirándome un segundo. "Es fuerte, sanará en cuanto descanse un poquito aquí. Además, le he dado un consejo. Igual no lo entiende ahora, pero es un tío listo; acabará entendiéndolo."

"A mí no me parece tan especial." Dijo Ace mientras ella se secaba el sudor con un trapo.

"Digamos que yo solo he puesto una semilla en él, ahora hay que esperar a que esta germine y de sus frutos." Dijo ella enterrando la cara en el trapo antes de volver a sacarlo. "Así que yo por ahora me voy a darme el bañito, cuando me haya cambiado de ropa."

La vi desaparecer por la puerta a los camarotes y Ace se quedó allí.

"¿Sabes a qué se refiere con lo de bañarse?" Me preguntó a mí.

"¿Y yo qué sé?" Le dije. "Por si no te has dado cuenta, me ha dado una paliza. Igual le da por bañarse en un barril."

"Conociéndola diría que es algo un poco más... peligroso." Dijo Ace.

"Como que tú la conocieses bien." Afirmé yo mientras oíamos voces acercándose y veíamos a Sanji que salía a cubierta.

"Buenos días." Dijo Ace. "¿Ya te has despertado?"

"Algo así." Dijo Sanji. "Alguien tiene que cocinarles a estos zoquetes."

"Si necesitas ayuda..." Se ofreció.

"Muchas gracias, pero los invitados no cocináis." Dijo Sanji. "Por cierto, a ver si metéis menos ruido cuando os levantéis."

"Bah, no ha sido él, ha sido..." Comencé a decir yo.

"Paso..." Dijo la pelirroja apareciendo en cubierta con una toalla atada a la cintura y otra por el cuello. "Ah, buenos días Sanji. ¿Ya te has despertado?. Espero que no haya sido por culpa de mis ejercicios matinales."

"¡Ah!" Dijo Sanji dándose cuenta de la ropa que llevaba la chica. "Si no importa, total me tenía que levantar a preparar el desayuno."

"Que majos sois todos." Dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente. "En fin, que voy a darme un baño antes de que se despierte Nami y decida levar anclas."

"¿Y dónde narices te vas a bañar si se puede saber?" Le dije yo. "Aquí no hay ninguna bañera o barreño para que te bañes."

"Claro, porque no voy a bañarme en una bañera." Dijo ella sonriendo mientras se quitaba la toalla y la dejaba en una silla y ataba una cuerda a la barandilla que tiró por la borda y se quitó la toalla-falda para saltar por la barandilla de cabeza.

"¡Será loca!" Gritamos a la vez Sanji y yo corriendo con Ace hasta la barandilla para verla aparecer en el agua con el pelo por la cara.

"¡Me cagüen!" Gritó entonces. "¡Se me ha vuelto a olvidar atarme el pelo!"

"¡Que divertido!" Dijo Ace riéndose.

"Desde luego... a veces dudo que la chica esa no esté demente." Dije yo.

"Desde luego saltar por la borda no es algo muy normal tampoco." Afirmó Sanji mientras ella volvía a desaparecer para aparecer un poco más allí. "En fin, yo me voy a cocinar el desayuno."

"Desde luego..." Dije mirándola nadar en el agua y dar volteretas en el agua. "Hay que ser una cabeza loca para saltar así al mar."

"Pues yo creo que se lo está pasando bien." Dijo Ace. "Mírala, da ganas de saltar al agua con ella."

"Tú te ahogas." Le dije yo. "Aunque la verdad es que da gusto verla nadar así."

"A ti lo que pasa es que la dama te gusta." Me dijo Ace sonriendo como solo Luffy y él sabían hacerlo con ironía pero con picardía a la vez.

"¡Oye, que yo no...!" Dije molesto.

"Eh, eh, que no hay nada malo en ello." Me dijo riéndose. "En realidad a mí también me gusta, un poco al menos."

"¿Eh?" Dije confuso.

"Es una chica increíble." Dijo él. "Hay pocas damas por ahí capaces de sorprender a un hombre que parece haber visto de todo. Llega el momento en que ya te has acostumbrado a sus cosas, crees que ya no puede hacer nada que te sorprenda. Pero justo cuando parece que la conoces ya... siempre va y te acaba sorprendiendo de nuevo."

Sí, justo así era como nos encontrábamos nosotros. Cuando parecía que ya no podía hacer nada más que nos sorprendiese iba y nos sorprendía.

"Eh, pasmados." Oímos que nos gritaba. "¿Me tiráis de una vez una espada o qué?"

"Ni de broma te mando yo una mía." Dije yo.

"La que sea pero mándame una ya." Me dijo desde el agua. "Que esto con unas dagas no lo mato."

"Ahora te busco una espada." Le dije yo.

Entonces Ace me quitó dos espadas y se las tiró.

"¡Anormal, que le vas a rebanar un brazo!" Le grité intentando recuperarlas y viendo cómo se hundían en el agua para que ella las siguiese.

"Espera." Me dijo Ace. "Mira eso."

Vimos una enorme aleta a ras del agua y entonces se sumergió.

"¡Ah!" Grité asustado. "¡Un tiburón!"

Vimos el agua burbujear y agitarse mientras la pelirroja peleaba contra el enorme pez y de pronto volvió a hundirse para reaparecer.

"¡Oye, haz le favor de subir aquí arriba!" Le grité.

"Venga déjalo ya que esa cosa te va a hacer daño." Añadió Ace.

"¿Qué es este escándalo?" Preguntó Sanji apareciendo en la cubierta. "¡Dios!" Gritó cuando vio lo que pasaba en el agua. "¡Aguanta!"

"Esperar." Nos dijo Ace.

De pronto se volvió a hundir y esta vez no apareció de nuevo.

"¡Isa!" Gritamos los tres cuando vimos sangre apareciendo en el agua.

"¡Aparta!" Gritamos soltándonos de Ace.

De pronto apareció una sombra surgiendo hacia la superficie y tanto Sanji como yo nos quedamos congelados.

"¡Puaj!" Dijo la pelirroja sacando la cabeza de debajo del tiburón. "¡Eh, tirarme una cuerda antes de que lleguen más de estos!"

"Sí." Dijo Sanji.

"¡Ahí va!" Dije tirándole un cabo de cuerda y sujetando yo el otro.

La vimos maniobrar y la cuerda se tensó mientras ambos se hundían. Entonces la vimos volver a salir.

"Tirar con fuerza." Nos dijo para colgarse de la otra cuerda y comenzar a trepar como podía por ella.

"Pues vaya." Dijo Ace cogiendo la cuerda conmigo y Sanji. "Sí que pesa este bicho."

Cuando iba a trepar la chica vimos cómo goteaba sangre y otro tiburón se acercaba.

"¡Idiota!" Le grité. "¡Corre más que viene otro!"

"Eh, que no puedo ir más rápida trepando solo con un brazo." Dijo ella quejándose.

Y entonces volvió a caerse, esta vez cuando el tiburón que venía tiró de la cuerda soltándola de arriba y tirándola al agua con cuerda y todo.

"¡Isa!" Gritamos.

Entonces no lo pensé, salté al agua tras darle un codazo a Ace.

(Voz de Isa)

De pronto sentí dolor en el hombro. El que me acababa de morder no era un tiburón muy grande, a ese le tenía yo encarado, era uno de otro tipo y bastante más pequeño al que conseguí que no me arrancase un trozo de carne al darle un golpe que me soltó y le clavé una espada en la cabeza que supuse le atravesó el cerebro por lo que se calló. El 'hermano mayor' de ese, al que me estaba encarando no iba a ser mucho mejor, tenía un brazo herido y por suerte había sido el del mordisco en el hombro. Comenzaba a quedarme sin aire cuando le vi atravesado por una espada de lado a lado por la boca abierta tras la cabeza mientras se quedaba enganchado en la cuerda que se me había quedado anudada al tobillo y a su cola mientras yo sentía que me mareaba por la falta de oxígeno.

(Voz de Zorro)

"¡Ahhh!" Dije saliendo a la superficie con la chica en brazos. "¡Una cuerda, por favor!. ¡Esta está desmayada!"

"Cógete fuerte." Me pidió Ace enviándome una cuerda. "Átala a ella primero."

"Voy a trepar, sujetarla fuerte a algo." Dije.

Al final acabé cargándome a la chica al hombro para intentar trepar mientras cargaba con ella y con el pedazo bicharraco que no sé cómo había acabado atado a su pierna.

"Dios... cómo pesa." Murmuré. "¡Una mano nos vendría bien!"

"Con cuidado..." Dijo Sanji cogiendo a la médico y metiéndola dentro.

"¿Esto es una nueva técnica de pesca?" Preguntó Ace soltándole la cuerda y tirando del bicho. "Dos tiburones para la despensa. No está mal."

"Eh, échanos una mano." Dije yo. "Parece ahogada."

"Vamos a hacerle el boca a boca." Dijo Sanji con los ojos-corazón.

"Aparta, ya lo hago yo." Dije yo. "Que este es capaz de quemarla viva."

No me gustaba la idea de tener que hacer eso, pero Sanji era capaz de inflarla y Ace si lo hacía bien, que no lo dudaba, era capaz de asarla viva por dentro. Así que como corría prisa el despertarla y estaba herida decidí hacerlo yo mismo, me arrodillé junto a ella y comencé a presionarle en el esternón para pasarle aire boca a boca y volver a repetir a operación.

"Pedazo de bestia, que le vas a partir las costillas." Me dijo Sanji. "Un poco más de cuidado."

"No me sermonees." Le dije yo.

Hicieron falta tres tandas más para que comenzase a tose agua salada y se girase sobre un costado tosiendo agua hasta que recuperó un poco la consciencia.

"Pensé que me ahogaba..." Murmuró.

"¿A quién se le ocurre saltar por la borda para bañarse?" Le dije yo molesto.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Ace.

"Me duele la garganta." Dijo. "Agua, por favor..."

"Enseguida." Dijo Sanji.

Sé que intentó levantarse, pero se tambaleó y cuando intentó usar el brazo cubierto de sangre se calló al suelo. Entonces yo la cogí en brazos y la senté en la silla de cubierta.

"¿Qué tengo que traerte para que te cures eso?" Le pregunté.

"Vendas, y yodo." Me dijo nombrando los diferentes utensilios. "Y voy a necesitar ayuda además de los materiales."

(Voz de Isa)

"Con cuidado." Me quejé suavemente dando otro respingo. "Es una herida, no un trozo de carne muerta."

"Oye, yo hago lo que puedo..." Se quejó Zorro molesto. "Además, eres tú la que me pidió que lo hiciese."

"Sanji está cocinando, Nami dirige el barco y sinceramente, no me fío de Luffy."

"¡Ya está bien, que lo haga Ace!" Me dijo soltando el hilo y la aguja que me quedaron colgando del hombro.

"Eh, sigue." Le pedí sujetándole de la mano.

"¿Tampoco te fías de Ace?" me preguntó con ironía y orgullo.

"Sería más dulce, pero me temo que no sabe coser." Afirmé sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. "Y necesito que me cosas eso que tampoco es tan grave."

"No deberías haber saltado por la borda." Afirmó Ace entonces.

"Aunque nos ha venido de perlas que cazases esos peces." Añadió Luffy riéndose.

"A callar, enano." Le dijo Ace antes de girarse a mí. "Podrías haber perdido el brazo."

"Era uno pequeño, y tengo buena puntería." Afirmé. "Además, eso son solo rasguños. Kylee tiene un montón de estos."

"Pero ese tipo es un cachas de campeonato y tú eres solo una chica, por muy fuerte que seas." Me dijo Zorro.

"Ya." Dije yo. "Pero al menos sigo viva. ¡Ay!"

"Lo siento, lo siento..." Me dijo Zorro. "Soy un poco malo para coser heridas."

"Hazle un nudo y ya." Le dije cuando dio la última puntada.

"Desde luego..." Dijo él haciendo un nudo. "¿Y ahora qué?"

"Un pequeño parche para sujetar la zona y creo que estará listo." Dije yo. "Y más que nada porque la zona es un poco mala."

"Más que nada porque no paras quieta." Me dijo Ace. "Por cierto, muy divertido el show de luchar con esos bichos. Por cierto me encanta tu forma de pescar, atándotelos al tobillo."

"Hubo un problema, creo que me lié con la cuerda cuando el bicho se murió." Dije moviendo el hombro para comprobar que iba bien. "Por cierto, ¿fue suficiente con esos bichos?"

"Hay para una temporadita." Me dijo Zorro.

"¡Que bien!" Dijo Luffy.

"Un par de noches con este tío." Añadió Zorro abochornado.

"Niño, tragón." Le dijo su hermano dándole un golpe en la parte superior de la cabeza. "A callar."

Era divertido ver a esos dos, pero un poco agobiante.

"Dejar ya de discutir." Les dije levantándome. "Parecéis dos críos. Gracias por el remiendo Zorro." Afirmé yo.

"La próxima vez que lo haga otro." Afirmó él.

"Lo haría yo si hubiese sido otra zona." Le dije. "En fin, a ver, ¿qué toca hacer hoy?"

"Pues hay que fregar la cubierta, y ayudar a almacenar la comida, y..." Dijo Luffy.

"Tú túmbate por ahí y no hagas nada." Me dijo Ace. "Ya hago yo lo que te tocase hacer a ti."

"Echar una mano y luego... ah, sí, luego a ti borrarte lo de la espalda." Le dije.

"Bueno, pues cojo el mocho y me pongo a pasarlo." Dijo Ace.

(Voz de Ace)

"Bueno, pues esto ya está." Dijo la pelirroja desde mi espalda mientras yo estaba tumbado en su cama. "¿Duele?"

"Escuece." Afirmé. "¿Cómo consigues que no notase para nada lo que sea que me hayas hecho en la espalda?"

"Ni idea. Ten, traga un poco." Me dijo tendiéndome una botella de alcohol casi agotada. "A ver, no te muevas ni un milímetro. Voy a coger más alcohol y vuelvo. Tardo nada."

"Tranquila." Le dije mientras se iba. "Tampoco podría..."

"Oye, tú..." Me dijo el peliverde Zorro cuando pasó junto al cuarto. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"¿No es obvio?" Pregunté mostrándole la espalda que tenía aún con una tela.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" Me preguntó. "Tienes sangre esparcida por la espalda."

"Me acaban de quitar el tatuaje que tenía en la espalda." Le dije. "Tengo tanto alcohol encima que creo que podría pasar por una cuba humana."

(Voz de Isa)

"Buenas, Sanji, necesito algo más de alcohol, fuerte." Le pedí entrando en la cocina.

"Vaya, serás la única que lo pide." Me dijo. "Sírvete, está allí." Afirmó señalando a un cajón cerrado con llave.

"Ok, esto... ¿la llave?" Le pedí.

"Se abre con un poco de presión." Afirmó secándose las manos y abriéndolo por mí. "Por eso lo abre todo el mundo."

"Deberías cambiar el candado, ¿no?" Le dije yo escogiendo una botella de brandy. "¿Y esto?"

"Ah, brandy, lleva ahí un montón." Me dijo. "Es muy fuerte y a nadie nos gusta. ¿Hum?" Dijo cuando me vio tomar un poco.

"¿Cómo unos 63º?" Le dije.

"Creo." Me dijo.

"Sigo prefiriendo el vodka ruso." Afirmé yo. "¿Te importa si te lo quito un poco? Ace necesita anestesia y me he quedado sin alcohol medicinal."

"Toda tuya." Me dijo. "Ah, y dile a Ace que suerte."

"Solo les estoy borrando el tatuaje de Barbablanca, total, si no va a regresar y decís que todos le tienen por muerto..." Afirmé antes de salir.

(Voz de Zorro)

"Pues vete a otro sitio." Le dije a Ace mientras estaba tumbado en la cama de Isa. "Que como te pille la pelirroja aquí igual le da por desmembrarte."

"Le he cambiado el sitio." Dijo ella regresando con una botella de alcohol que le tendió a Ace. "Echa un trago y pásamelo para limpiarte un poco la espalda."

"Vale." Dijo él para echar un trago y toser. "Puaj, esto está pasado."

"Ya, pero sigue en buenas condiciones." Le dijo ella. "Esto te va a escocer un poco."

"Tira, que yo agu... ¡Ahhhhhhh!" Gritó.

"Mira que te advertí que esto escocía." Dijo ella. "Ala, ala, que no es para tanto..."

"¡Que me has clavado el algodón en la herida!" Me dijo quitándomelo.

"Lo siento." Dijo la chica. "Por cierto Zorro, ¿qué haces tú aquí?"

"Pasaba por aquí, pero creo que me quedaré a ver el espectáculo." Dije divertido.

"Bueno, si solo le he borrado el maldito tatuaje de la espalda." Me dijo la chica. "Ni que hubiese hecho una operación a corazón abierto por la espalda."

"Vale, pues cuando acabes con ese te dejo que le quites algo a Luffy." Le dije oyendo cómo la motaba de nuevo arriba. "O mejor, métele un cerebro."

(Voz de Nami)

"¡ Luffy!" Le grité desde el puente de mando. "¡Que ya tenemos comida! ¡Deja en paz ese pajarraco!"

"¡De eso nada!" Me dijo volviendo a cargar contra el pájaro. "¡Quiero pollo para comer!"

"¡Pero bueno!" Le dijo Sanji. "Haz el favor de dejar en paz a los bichos con los que nos cruzamos, que no todos son comestibles."

"Jesús..." Dijo la médico saliendo por la puerta del camarote con una botella de alcohol. "¿Es que no te sobra con tener los tiburones y la carne de bodegas que ahora quieres cazar un pajarraco?"

"Anda, suelta eso antes de que..." Me dijo Zorro mientras sentía que los pies dejaban de tocar tierra mientras yo salía volando.

"¡Ahhh!" Grité. "¡Que guay, vuelo!"

Estuve volando un rato hasta que de pronto algo me pasó volando y tras un picor suave, el pájaro se calló tras graznar un momento y ambos nos precipitamos hacia abajo.

"¡Yiha!" Grité divertido hasta que vi que íbamos directos al agua. "¡Ahhhh, me voy a ahogar!"

"¡No te sueltes del bicho, idiota!" Me gritaron.

Aunque no me soltase, me quedé sumergido en el agua, y cuando pensaba que me iba a ahogar, sentí un par de brazos cogiéndome del agua.

(Voz de Zorro)

"¡Tirad!" Dijo la pelirroja desde el agua tras atarle una cuerda al cuerpo a Luffy.

"¡Venga, vamos allá!" Dijo Nami. "¡Tirar con fuerza!"

"Cómo se nota que no es ella la que tira..." Rezongué yo.

Isa, la médico no había dudado a la hora de sacudirle un disparo al pájaro, el primero le dio a Luffy en la pierna y el segundo al pájaro haciéndolo precipitarse al agua con Luffy y todo. Aunque le habíamos gritado a él que no se soltase, había quedado bajo el agua mientras el ave flotaba.

Cuando la vimos volando por la proa para ponerse a nadar con un solo brazo y las piernas sobre un adorno del barco, pensábamos que estaba loca.

Sin embargo, se había llevado una cuerda con ella y ató a Luffy a la cuerda para que tirásemos de él en el adorno mientras ella empujaba con las piernas. Cuando llegó al barco, todos corrimos a ayudar, pero ella ató primero a Luffy para quedarse ella en la placa de madera. Cuando tuvimos a Luffy arriba le apartamos de una patada al centro del barco y le tiramos la cuerda a la chica para que se agarrase y con el adorno a la espalda trepase con una sola mano mientras nosotros tirábamos un poco de ella.

"¿Sigues viva?" Le preguntó Sanji mientras entre los dos la subíamos al barco.

"Sí." Dijo ella tocándose sobre la venda del hombro. "Creo que me confundí al elegiros para volver al mar..."

"Bueno, acabas de salvarle la vida al estúpido de Luffy." Le dije yo con ironía. "Ya te queda menos."

"Cierto." Dijo ella como si se diese cuenta entonces. "Uno menos, y faltan dos."

"Creo que has tragado agua." Le dijo Nami. "Deliras."

"Ah, bueno." Dijo ella. "¿No habría que despertar a ese?"

"Déjalo, que despierte solo." Dijo Sanji. "Vamos cambiarte ese parche."

"Déjala en paz." Le dijo Nami dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

"No necesito que se cambie el parche, lo tengo para sujeción de la zona, más que nada." Dije yo.

"Creo que 'llamitas' está abajo quejándose de algo." Le dije entonces.

"Como no puede levantarse de cómo está en un día o así pues supongo que estará aburrido." Afirmó ella. "En fin, voy a ver qué quiere el canso."

Al cabo de un rato pasamos por donde estaba el pollo enorme que Luffy se había intentado cazar y que habíamos matado de un tiro.

"Habría que cogerlo ¿no?" Dijo Ussuff.

"Está bien..." Dije yo cogiendo una cuerda. "A ver si lo podemos enganchar con un arpón."


	17. Chapter 22

EPISODIO 22: EL TATUAJE

**EPISODIO 22: ENFERMOS.**

(Voz de Ace)

"¡Ahhh!" Bostecé cuando por fin desperté después de que la pelirroja se pusiese a retirarme el enorme parche de la espalda y lo hiciese con tanto cuidado que me quedé dormido. "Anda, me he quedado dormido."

"Oye, creo que te van a quedar un par de cicatrices." Me dijo la otra chica.

"¿Y la médico?" Pregunté.

"Ah, hace un rato que se ha ido a comer." Me dijo divertida. "¿Decepcionado de que no sea ella?"

"Pse, me da igual." Afirmé. "Pero hubiese preferido que estuviese aquí para poder hacerle unas preguntas."

"Bueno, pues te levantas y se las haces." Me dijo. "Ha dicho que literalmente 'movieses el culo de su cama' porque quería echarse una siesta esta tarde y tú ya estabas curado. Sí, eso dijo." Afirmó divertida.

"Que farruca." Dije sentándome en la cama y moviendo un poco los brazos para comprobar que no me dolía apenas.

"Bueno, bueno." Me dijo la chica. "Que tampoco eres de goma como Luffy. Supongo que te dolerá un poco algunos días."

"No, no me duele." Afirmé levantándome para ir a la puerta. "¿Vienes a comer?"

"Claro." Dijo. "Aunque ya he comido antes."

(Voz de Zorro)

"Oye, oye." Le dijo Sanji a Isa. "¿No te gusta la comida?"

"Ah, sí." Dijo ella. "Sí, sí. Está bueno."

"Pues entonces come más." Afirmó Sanji.

"Lo siento, no tengo mucha hambre." Dijo ella.

"Si estás desganada eso no es bueno." Dije yo. "¿O es que acaso estás a dieta?" Añadí para tomarle un poco el pelo.

"Algo así." Dijo ella. "Claro que yo no estoy celosa a saber por qué."

"Yo no estoy celoso." Afirmé yo molestándome.

"Eh, si no te lo comes tú me lo pido yo." Dijo Luffy alargándose para intentar cogerle la comida y siendo atrapado por Sanji y yo.

"Esa comida es para la dama." Le dijo Sanji.

"Eh, tú, no te aproveches." Le dije yo. "Y tú, come. Que necesitas comer, adicta a las dietas."

"Desde luego, celoso." Me contestó ella.

"¿A quién llamas celoso?" Le dije yo molesto.

"A ti." Afirmó ella. "Que pareces celoso de Ace."

"Ja, eso ya es el colmo." Le dije yo. "¿Por qué iba a estar celoso de él?"

"Eso dímelo tú." Me dijo ella comiendo un bocado de comida.

"Tú eres la que dice que estoy celoso de él." Dije yo molesto.

"Yo creo que podrías estar celoso porque últimamente se lleva más atenciones de la dama soltera del barco." Le dijo Sanji mientras ella se acababa su filete dejando un poco de puré de batata.

"Pse, solo es una chica loca que salta al agua sin pensar en las consecuencias." Dije yo. "Además, ni me interesa."

"Genial." Dijo Ace. "No sé de qué va la movida pero si ese no tiene interés en las damas pues mejor para mí, que soy el siguiente en la lista."

"Genial." Le dije yo.

"Eh, tú tendrías que seguir descansando." Le dijo la médico.

"Ah, lo siento." Dijo Ace. "Oí cómo discutíais cuando salí a estirar las piernas."

"Genial, luego quería echarme la siesta." Le dijo ella tendiéndole su plato para que él se lo acabase. "Ten."

"Oye, oye. Que tú también tienes que comer." Afirmó él devolviéndoselo frente a ella. "Que a este paso la próxima vez que haya que tirarse a por ti te van a romper un hueso."

"¿Lo ves?" Le dijo Sanji cogiéndole la mano a Luffy mientras él intentaba volver a quitarle comida a la chica. "Ya te lo decíamos nosotros. Y tú Luffy, deja en paz su plato que es para ella."

"Pero es que ella no quiere..." Dijo Luffy.

"Bueno, yo voy a cogerme un poco de comida." Dijo Ace. "Creo que aún no he comido."

"Claro, siéntate." Le ofreció Sanji. "Y tú, acábate el plato que hay que fregar."

"Que no tengo hambre." Dijo la médico cruzando el tenedor en el plato.

"A que no sabéis cómo se hace para hacer comer a un niño." Dijo Ace.

De pronto, Isa se cubrió la nariz y la boca con las manos levantándose de golpe.

"Veo que ella sí." Dijo Ace suspirando.

"Oye, si no quiere comer más dejarla." Dijo Nami entrando.

"Gracias." Dijo la pelirroja. "En serio, como coma algo más... vomito."

Era curioso, pero tenía la voz suave, un poco demasiado.

"Deberías echarte un rato." Le dije dándole un toque suave en la cabeza. "No tienes buena cara."

Me di cuenta un poco tarde de que era tan orgullosa que no reconocería nunca que estaba o se encontraba mal.

"Sí, creo que necesito una siesta." Afirmó ella levantándose. "Lo siento Sanji. Estaba todo muy bueno."

(Voz de Nami)

Era un poco más de media tarde, mientras todos estaban jugando a las cartas o haciendo el tonto y yo manejaba el barco cuando ví a Isa asomar a cubierta corriendo y apoyarse en la barandilla donde se dobló mientras se retiraba el pelo de la cara.

"¿Hum?" Murmuré mientras la veía volver a hacerlo.

Lo hizo aún una tercera vez antes de parar sujetándose la tripa suavemente antes de ponerse firme otra vez y pasarse la mano por la boca.

Cuando me vio entonces hizo un gesto de mano tímido y me mostró unas hojas en una rama antes de ir a la cocina.

Entonces miré a Sanji, estaba con los otros echando una mano a las cartas mientras Zorro simplemente les observaba y Ace estaba tumbado al sol.

"Hay que ver que tía más rara." Dije yo.

(Voz de Zorro)

"¿A qué huele?" Preguntó Ace cuando nos llegó un poco de olor a vegetales cocidos.

"Huele como a una infusión de hierbas." Afirmó Sanji. "¡Ay mi madre! ¡¿Quién está jugando en mi cocina?!"

"Ja, no hace falta ser muy listo para saberlo." Dije yo divertido. "No os preocupéis, ya voy yo."

No me apetecía lo más mínimo, pero nadie iba a mover un dedo y alguien tenía que decirle que no se metiese en el terreno de Sanji.

"Eh, qué haces aquí." Le dije cuando entre por la puerta.

"Me ocupo de mí misma." Dijo ella desde una banqueta junto al fuego.

"Anda que..." Le dije. "¿No será que estás enferma?"

"¿Acaso lo estás tú?" Me contestó.

"No soy yo el que está haciéndose una infusión." Afirmé.

"Eso no me lo parece a mí." Me replicó sacando un par de cazos de infusión y echándolos en dos vasos diferentes para darme uno. "Ten, te invito a un trago." Afirmó cogiéndose ella otro.

"Oye, que yo no estoy enfermo." Le dije medio gruñendo.

"Tienes un poco de catarro." Me dijo. "Esto te vendrá bien aunque no sea un remedio para eso."

"¿Y para qué es?" Le dije mirándola. "No huele tan mal."

"Tengo la tripa un poco revuelta, creo que he cogido frío durmiendo fuera estas noches." Afirmó ella tragándose el vaso de un solo trago y sirviéndose otro. "Te lo tragas de una vez ¿o qué?"

"Te equivocas." Le dije mirándola a la cara. "Yo no puedo enfermar."

"¿Y eso?" Me dijo. "¿Tan especial te crees como para no enfermar?"

"Es mejor así, si enfermara algún día no habría quien quisiera cuidarme." Le dije.

"¿Alguien que quisiera cuidarte?" Le pregunté. "Ah, ¿una novia o una esposa?"

"¡Y yo qué sé!" Le dije molesto. "Alguien que me quiera cuidar es eso, alguien que me quiera cuidar."

De pronto ella estornudó.

"Creo que me he resfriado..." Murmuró molesta antes de tomarse otro vaso entero.

"Oye, esto huele a..." Dije.

"¿Qué es eso que apesta?" Preguntó Sanji entrando y dándome con la puerta en la espalda y haciéndome tragar todo de golpe mientras el vaso me daba en los dientes. "¿Y a este que le pasa?"

"Que le acabas de forzar una taza del brebaje para todo por la garganta." Le dijo la médico mientras yo tosía.

"¡Que por poco me partes un diente!" Me quejé yo.

De pronto me forzaron otra vez el líquido en la garganta y volví a toser.

"Cuando pares abre la boca y miramos a ver si te han roto el diente, quejica." Afirmó ella tranquila. "En fin, lo siento Sanji. Necesitaba fuego para hacer una infusión."

"Hum..." Dijo él acercándose al puchero y viendo lo que ella llamaba infusión. "¡Puaj, que peste!. ¿Qué se supone que es esto?"

"Un brebaje de unas hierbas y un poco de canela." Dijo ella. "Apesta, pero es genial para un montón de dolencias."

"Entonces bien." Le dijo Sanji. "Pero luego ventila un poco esto, no me gusta como huele."

"Lo siento." Dijo ella. "Lo dejaré ventilando cuando salga."

"¡Primero pídeme perdón a mí!" Le grité yo. "¡Que me has dado eso a...!"

"No seas cateto." Me dijo tras forzarme otro vaso por la garganta. "Si te pones enfermo aquí va a haber gente preocupada por ti." Afirmó mientras le ponía una tapa al puchero donde había hecho la infusión, antes de salir tras abrir las ventanas.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó Sanji entonces.

"No... me he tenido que tomar tres vasos de esa cosa." Dije. "Creo que me estoy poniendo enfermo..." Afirmé yendo al barreño más cercano con arcadas pero sin vomitar.

"No te preocupes, no es más que manzanilla mezclado con unas hojas que no conozco y canela en rama."

"Pues sabe a cuerno quemado." Afirmé yo. "Anda que... que os ibais a preocupar por mí si enfermo... qué tonterías."

"Desde luego." Afirmó Sanji. "Tú no te mueres aunque te entre la peor enfermedad."

"Eso pensaba..." Murmuré yo.

Que si enfermaba se iban a preocupar por mí, ya. Allí nadie temía que me pusiese enfermo, ni iban a preocuparse si lo estuviese; en otras palabras, si enfermase nadie se iba a preocupar por mí.

¿Acaso ella se iba a preocupar por mí? Sería la única; claro que como era la médico de abordo no era importante.

"No hay quien entienda a esa chica." Afirmé suspirando mientras estaba en la barandilla respirando aire puro.

"Es un poco rara, pero es muy buena gente." Afirmó Ace que hasta entonces parecía haber estado durmiendo. "Aunque no lo parezca se preocupa por todos los que la rodean."

"Es un médico ¿qué esperabas?" Le dije con ironía.

"No creo que sea por eso." Dijo él. "En fin, a ver si me cambio un momento que me está quemando la espalda."

"Una cosa es dejar que te de un poco el aire y el sol en la cicatriz y otra es dejar que se te queme." Afirmé yo. "Ponte algo para que no te quemes."

(Voz de Isa)

"Genial, creo que tengo un poco de fiebre." Murmuré yo tras quitarme el termómetro. "Voy a tener que estar a dieta blanda un par de días, a ver cómo le digo al cocinero que me tiene que hacer algo de dieta blanda..."

"Oye, ¿te encuentras ya mejor?" Me preguntó Luffy entrando sin llamar siquiera.

"¿No te enseñaron a llamar antes de pasar, ca-pi-tán?" Le pregunté con ironía.  
"Perdón, perdón..." Dijo. "Pero ¿te encuentras mejor o no?"

"No." Dije yo. "Para qué mentir, tengo un poco de fiebre y voy a tener que comer dieta blanda un par de días, si tengo suerte se quedará solo ahí."

"Pues vaya." Me dijo. "Entonces vamos a tener que parar a por medicinas."

"Eh, que no me estoy muriendo, es solo un catarro." Le dije yo con ironía. "No, aquí tengo lo suficiente."

"Pues genial." Dijo riéndose. "No te preocupes, te dejaré que me hagas de pareja en las partidas de mañana."

"Me halagas, pero no estoy para juegos." Afirmé. "Ahora tan solo necesito dormir un poco."

"Ah, vale." Dijo entonces. "Me voy, hasta luego."

(Voz de Nami)

"Oye ¿no falta alguien?" Preguntó Ussuff por la noche.

"Ah, sí." Dijo Luffy. "Dijo que estaba enferma."

"¿Y lo dices ahora?" Dijo Sanji. "Voy a ver si le hago un poco de sopa o algo..."

"Dijo no sé qué de una dieta de mantequilla." Le dijo Luffy.

"¿No sería una dieta blanda?" Le pregunté yo un poco mosca.

"¡Eso es!" Dijo él riéndose. "¡Dieta blanda dos días!"

"Anda que... menuda ayuda que tenemos con este." Dijo Sanji.

"Voy a ver si me dice algo más a mí." Dijo Ace levantándose. "Que con este creo que igual le damos algo que no es y se vuelve a quedar sin comer."

"Eso, ve a ver si quiere que le cambies las sábanas." Le dijo Zorro con ironía.

Por algún motivo, creo que estaba algo cabreado, pero... con ese tío cualquiera sabía, la verdad.

"Oye, si necesita que le ayuden con las ropas avísame." Dije yo. "No me gusta pero mejor yo que vosotros."

"Muchas gracias." Le dijo Ace. "Menos mal que al menos tú eres más razonable en esto."


End file.
